


Who is Regina Mills

by MGstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Teen Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 81,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGstars/pseuds/MGstars
Summary: He just arrived in Storybrooke, and since the first time he saw her he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Robin wants to be her friend, to learn to know her, who she is. But he soon realizes that this wonderful girl named Regina Mills is hiding a terrible secret.Non magical AU investigation, highschool OQ.Check the A/N for warnings.





	1. The girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my current and in-progress multichapters.  
> A lot of people from OUAT will be in this fic, but beware, their ages and connections are different than in the show. Also, I will talk about some sore/though subjects, but there won't be any detailed descriptions. I'll use the notes at the beginning of chapters in which they're happening to warn you. 
> 
> This story will mostly be told from Robin's POV, and then, as the story goes on, we'll see more of Regina's too. But for a while, I let you follow him through his quest to discover more about Regina.

He sees her immediately.

He's been in this new school for what? Three weeks? And all he can see is her.

Everywhere.

At the cafeteria, eating her usual chicken salad and low fat yogurt.

In class, carefully listening to every teacher and taking notes about pretty much everything.

And on the outside area, sitting on her usual bench, reading a book, more specifically, a novel. Victoria Hislop's  _The Island_.

Just as intriguing as her...

She's been deeply plunged into it ever since the first time he saw her, and that's why he noticed her.

Well, not exactly.

That's  _how_  he noticed her. The only girl already taken by a book at the beginning of a new year in school. Alone. Always reading. Not once raising her eyes from the pages to look at someone else, and she seems perfectly content like that. Not a shadow of friends around her, only polite smiles or small talks during team projects in class. She's the top of the class, he's already sure of that. A very good student, always eager to learn, and yet a loner, intriguing, and just  _so_  mysterious.

He's been entranced by her since the moment his eyes caught sight of her long ebony hair, falling in waves over her shoulders all the way down to her lower back. Most of the times down, but sometimes tangled in a beautiful braid. On rare occasions he's noticed her hair up in a ponytail (when the day's especially windy and her hair keeps getting in her eyes). But the point is that her silky soft hair is almost always cascading down her back, and Robin cannot help but wonder just how perfect it would feel like to run his fingers down the length of it.

She's simply a vision. Her lips captivating, red, thin but generous, always covered with shining gloss. Often parted as she frowns in concentration, her tongue sticking out in the most adorable way as she tries against all mighty to concentrate on the task at hand. Robin noticed that scar just above her upper lip, a question already filling his mind as he wonders just what story hides behind that barely noticeable scar. He doesn't dare ask, heck, he's never succeeded in talking to her, yet he cannot help but wonder, imagine what really happened.

Her eyes tell a different story, or perhaps they tell it all. As dark as coal, but shining as the sun. There's something in them, something he can't quite place when she looks absentmindedly at the sky, lost in her thoughts, eyes clouding over as her thoughts lead her memories and memories away.

Robin loves when he finds her like that, can observe her for long minutes without her realizing it. Not that she ever does, after all, she just looks right through him most of the time, all the time if he's being honest, but then again, she seems to do that with everyone.

It's almost as if she walks around alone in her own little world.

Walks in a way that makes her look like a princess. Or more exactly, someone with a high education. Regal and straightened up. She never acts superior in any way, not at all, she just moves with grace, her every movement captivating him. The delicacy of her hands while doing nothing more than holding a door open. The straight spine when she stands in front of her locker, getting ready for the next class. The perfectly cut skirts and form-fitting shirts. She's not too fancy, not applying tons of make-up, but not too casual either. She reveals just enough to make you want to know more, know and explore what's underneath. And honestly? What's hidden under her clothes appear to be just as promising as the glimpses he's already seen, keeps admiring every day, every time he can get a good look at her.

Robin has spend all his days during these past few weeks like this, eyeing her from afar, studying her, just so deeply entranced by her.

But today? Today he's determined. Today he knows that he cannot keep doing this.

Today Robin will talk to  _her,_  will try to coax the simplest of sentences from her.

From Regina.

_Regina Mills_.

The most beautiful girl in the whole school.

He only arrived here three weeks ago (in the country merely a month ago). He has no friends, only a few acquaintances he made in class, but nothing serious. The truth is that since the beginning, the very first day, he'd been too mesmerized by  _her_  to pay attention to anyone else.

He wants her. Her friendship. Her name on his lips, and the thought alone scares and comforts him at the same time.

To be the reason of the small smile he sometimes catches (it's not often, but it's beautiful, and it lights up his day). He wants to turn that smile into a laugh. Yes, he wants to hear her _laugh_.

It's crazy. Absolutely insane.

He doesn't know her, only heard the crystal-like sound of her voice a couple of times in class. But all he can think of, days and nights, is discovering who is hiding behind the name, the mask, the nice clothing.

Who is she?

Who is Regina Mills?

He's not asking for a romantic relationship! Surely not! Well, he wouldn't say no, but they don't know each other, and he doesn't want to make her run away from him forever.

Even if he only has her friendship for the rest of the year, he'll be fine with that.

So he tightens his grip on his books, takes a deep breath, and walks to her in a slow, but determined pace. He doesn't want to scare her, nor make it appear as if he's played this scene a thousand times in his mind already -he has. So he joins her with as much contentment as he can muster, and stops a few feet from her, hesitates, moves his foot forward, then back, tries to read in her eyes, which are still focused on her book, if she's noticed him or not.

But she doesn't move, so he walks the few steps separating them, never once lowering his gaze.

It's not until he's standing right in front of her, feet rooted to the ground, that she seems to notice, if not him, at least his shadow blocking the sun from her. She raises two questioning eyes at him and -alright, you know that french song about a girl able to kill a man with just one look? It was definitely written for the one in front of him right now- cocking her head to the side in a way that makes his heart beat faster in his chest. And...

_Yes!_

She smiles! She  _smiles_  at  _him_!

Alright, if he's being honest, it's more of a polite, puzzled one, but he will take everything she'll give him right now. He's  _that_  desperate to know her.

He's so desperate and he doesn't realize he's been standing in front of her, looking at her right in the eyes, and she's looking back, but he hasn't uttered a word yet.

"Can I help you?"

She's talking to him!

_Talking_! To  _him_!

Alright, this is heaven! And he definitely needs to pull himself together if he doesn't want to be taken for a fool.

So he forces himself out of his stupor, shaking his head, twisting his fingers, hating himself for looking like the perfect idiot right now.

"Hi."

He mentally kicks himself. Is that all he can come up with? Seriously?  _Hi?_ And he expects her to find him interesting with that? What kind of idiot is he? She's too good for him anyway, too refined.

"Hi."

Alright, she answered, didn't ask him to leave her alone already, so that's a start.

"I… Hmm… I'm… I'm new here. Robin!" He hurries, holding out his hand in a fast movement, almost startling her, cursing himself for it, but she's quick to recover, takes it after only one second staring at it in surprise. "Robin Locksley."

Her skin is even softer than he imagined. He prays that she won't realize his hands are shaking, and well, it's embarrassing, but sweating too. That girl is making him so nervous with just one look, how is that even possible? Is she even human?

"Oh, the British guy? I heard you speak in english class on your first day. London, right?"

She remembers him! She remem… Okay, don't get lost now, mate! Calm down!

"Yes! My parents and I moved a month ago. My dad's work transferred him here."

"Quite a change, I bet. A small town like Storybrooke must be very different from the energetic London."

He can't look away.  _Can't_. She's… Oh God, from afar she already was a marvel, but from this angle… A goddess? Yes, it must be that.

He's trying with everything he has to stay focused on the conversation, to give coherent answers, and, at the right moment, to lead her where he wants, to change the subject subtlety and ask what he desperately wants - _needs_ \- to know.

"It is. But the tranquility is good. It's… Refreshing? Does that make any sense?" He says, frowning slightly. She shrugs, a small light appearing in her eyes.

"I guess... I've never known anything else, lived here for as long as I can remember."

Perfect! The perfect transition to help him change the subject.

"That's actually why I wanted to talk to you!"

Her brow shoots up immediately, then furrows, confusion settling on her wonderful face, and he can't help the butterflies that rise in his stomach. There is no way that this girl comes from this planet!

"You wanted to talk to...  _me_?" Regina asks, showing genuine surprise.

"Yes." He says slowly, warily. "Why do you look so surprised?"

Another shrug, and that _oh_ so soft hand is tucking a wild strand of hair behind her ear sheepishly.

"I'm not the most…" She looks around, tilting her chin towards a group of girls, more half-naked than half-dressed if you ask him, and then a boy band-looking group, the softball team he recognizes, full of testosterone and attitude, and then his gaze is back on her. "…popular, or interesting person around."

She seems untouched by the statement.

_Seems_.

That's the keyword.

Because he knows, he's  _sure_ , that behind that facade, there is something else. Want, maybe. Need? Hope? The desire for another life, a more entertaining one for sure. For friends, perhaps? That's something he can give her, at least the last part, so he assures, with all the honestly he possesses. "I don't stick to etiquettes. I don't care about the next Justin Bieber or Kim Kardashian."

She gives him the most stunned look he's ever seen, as if he's totally dumb, as if she never knew anything else than labels and appearances, but she wipes it away quickly, her mask back on.

"I don't really know anyone, and I hoped that maybe," he chooses his words carefully, praying they're good ones, "since you seem to know the area, you could show me around? At least, start with the school," he adds when the puzzled look is back. "I'm kind of lost, missed the first month. I met some people, but no one of real interest. I mean," he corrects himself, "no one I really bonded with."

"And you think I would fit your standards better than those people?" She asks with an inch of suspicion, leaning back a little.

"Yes." He answers with a certainty and reassurance that surprises him.

"Why?"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Robin offers with the best smile he can muster. The most charming one, but more importantly, the most sincere one.

He's not here for sex. Not here for a romantic relationship. Not here to convince her into something she doesn't want.

He's here to try to get to know her, to learn who she is. To see beyond the mask she seems to hide behind, and if she lets him, to be her friend.

He doesn't know why. Has no idea why he's so attracted to her. Why she seems to have this power over him, this ability to catch his gaze wherever she is, no matter what he was doing before.

There's a layer, thick for sure, protecting her from the outside world. And somehow, he feels the need to break it. But, he can also feel her inability to do so, as if restrained by a bigger force. By her? By someone else? By labels and appearances? A world in which you feel like you don't fit in, like you don't exist besides that flat and boring life you keep living, hoping it will lead you to something better in the end.

He wants to help. He wants to join his hands with hers and pull with all his strength to get rid of that wall stopping her from breathing, from flourishing and revealing to the world her potential, what he feels she has inside and is hiding deep down. Protecting fiercely a strong heart, a resilient one. Asking for nothing more than to be able to be open again, but the fear being too strong, forcing it close immediately.

So he waits. Waits for her to consider the idea, the prospect of giving someone else a chance, her trust, her help. Help to be helped. Which one of them is taking the lead and pulling the other with him, it doesn't matter.

He watches her drop her head to her book, settling the bookmark between the pages where he interrupted her, closing it, and raising her eyes towards him.

Robin thinks he sees something that looks like hope, but he can't be certain. As sure as he is that she's hiding a secret, this person, this girl named  _Regina Mills_ , is definitely really hard to read.

"Alright, I'll be your guide." She offers, getting up from her spot. "I figure you already know, but I'm Regina."

"Nice to finally meet you, Regina." He answers with his best smile, victorious, but not stupid enough to show it.

"Come on," she says, taking a step forward. "I'll show you around. They give you a quick tour when you're new, but there are some parts of this place you can't know unless you've discovered them yourself."

He lets her take the lead, walks a few steps behind, before catching up with her, attentively looking at her face.

If she's annoyed, she's very good at hiding it.

If she's amused, she doesn't show.

If she's interested, or should he say intrigued, she keeps the mask on.

So he wonders again… _Who are you, Regina Mills?_

_Who are you?_


	2. The car

Robin is waiting for her at the spot where they first met, like every morning.

It's been their ritual for the last three weeks. He offered to meet somewhere in town in the morning and walk together to school -he takes the bus, but if spending more time with her means making a detour, he doesn't mind- but she declined his offer, quickly explained that she was always dropped and picked up in front of the school at a specific hour  _every_ day, following a very tight schedule, and he had wanted,  _really_  wanted to ask more. He hadn't, didn't want to scare her so soon.

But the fact that she makes a point not to talk about it is even more disturbing, intriguing, raising questions in his mind.

He saw her ride, eavesdropped from the other side of the school's wall after she bid him goodbye. A black Chevrolet with tinted windows, a driver who never gets out of the car, always parks at the same spot, as regular as a clockwork. The license plate is strange, a four letter word, customized, shining, unmistakable : GOLD.

He noticed several of them in town, actually, and although he doesn't know much, he heard of a casino, a place only made for the very rich or those with gambling tendencies. He's never been there, doesn't even know of its location, and Robin can't help but wonder if there is in fact a connection.

If that very wealthy person running the place has some kind of connection to this sweet, kind, funny girl he's discovered Regina Mills is, or if he's completely mistaken.

Speaking of her...

Regina walks in with a distant look on her face, one of those façades meant to hide her every thought from him and the world -he honestly hasn't managed to read her very well in the small time they've spent together, but sometimes she lets him see some glimpses, when it's safe, when she's not at risk to give too much. Her head is down, hands gripping the handle of her bag on her shoulder tightly.

She looks... nervous? Anxious?

No.

Unsettled maybe? Or worried? Concerned?

Alright, maybe if he simply asks, she'll tell him.

But even though he wants to ask her, wants her to open up, he knows she won't. If he has learned anything about Regina Mills during these three weeks, it's that she loves to speak about a lot of things, as long as it's not about herself. It's not that she doesn't share anything. They've talked about books, movies, music. She tells him about her plans after high school (they just started their junior year, so it's in two years, but they're already looking and filling college applications), about her ambition to study economy and trading -something he has difficulties understanding. When he asked why, she just shrugged and changed the subject.

But when he shares family's memories, anecdotes about him, his parents, tells her how the plumber ruined everything in their bathroom the first week they moved in, how they had to wash themselves with the sink in the kitchen, she just listens. Sometimes, she asks questions, seems to be pretty interested, at least more than any ordinary people would be. It's almost as if she doesn't know what he's talking about, doesn't know anything about what a normal family, a real and loving one, is. Like she has... no parents, perhaps?

But then again, who is paying for that luxurious car to come and pick her up every day?

Robin's been trying to understand who she is, but trying to read between the lines is exhausting sometimes, especially because she doesn't let him in.

He honestly can't complain, though. After all, she doesn't know him, not that much. He's only a stranger coming from the other side of the world, a guy who decided, for unknown reasons, to stick with the loneliest and most mysterious girl in the whole school.

But she seems to appreciate him nonetheless. At least, she doesn't complain about having to hang out, eat lunch, and team up with him in class, nor about having to help him get caught up on the four weeks of school he missed.

There are times, though, when she seems to look for that loneliness again, like she's missing it, and it doesn't go unnoticed by him. He sees it in the way her gaze flickers repeatedly to her book, the same one he saw her read eagerly, devouring actually. When that happens, he offers to go sit in their spot, the place where they met, where he's currently waiting for her, and lets her read. He stays with her, but doesn't disturb her, instead goes through his facebook page, talks with his friends from London, starts wracking his brain over the math problem they have to solve for the next day.

Other times, he senses her need for more alone time, for more privacy. During those moments, he lets her be. She usually disappears for the whole break, whether it is for lunch or a pause between two classes, only shows up five minutes before the bell rings. Where she's going and what she's doing is a mystery to him, one he doesn't have the guts to ask about. After all, everyone has their own secret garden, and he'll be damned if he robs her from that.

But right now, watching her walk briskly in his direction, he can't help but loath this look on her face. A look filled with sadness, fear and discomfort.

Well, whatever it is, he can't let her stay in that state, right?

So Robin jumps from the wall where he's sitting, bends slightly to catch her gaze, smiling despite his own anxiety.

"Hello, milady!"

She almost jumps back when she hears him, oblivious of his presence, and he feels a hint of guilt hit him, his hand already reaching for her arm, keeping her upright, a light touch, meant to be comforting.

"Robin, you scared me!" she almost scowls, but not quite -he knows when she's pissed at him and this isn't it-, and places a hand over her chest, trying to slow down her racing heart.

"I'm sorry, Regina. Honestly, I thought you saw me coming. Or at least..." he trails off with a smirk, "knew that you were coming close to that spot where I wait for you e _very_  morning."

She seems to realize his words then, looks around for a second, and sighs, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I overreacted," she apologizes.

He thinks she might add something, about her state of mind maybe, the reason why she didn't see him, the reason why she was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot where she was. And she almost does, opens her mouth as if to say something, but closes it at the last minute.

And Robin knows that's all he'll get for today.

Yet, he can't help asking, locking their eyes again, frowning with concern. "No apologize needed. Are you alright?" He punctuates his words with a slight squeeze on her arm, but she slips the mask on immediately, the way she always does, a weak smile appearing on her face as she tucks her hair behind her ear -he knows this is part of the façade.

"Yes. I am. So, tell me..." her tone has changed, shifted into something lighter, something less preoccupied and mostly, something he knows will make the conversation about  _him_  instead of  _her_. And as expected, she does. "Are you ready for that biology test?"

He gives her that break, knows she will only level up her defenses if he keeps pushing the subject. Instead, he grunts, lets his head fall back as they start to enter the building.

"Oh God! I better be! I studied  _all_  night. Thanks for those revision sheets you gave me by the way, they saved me a lot of time!"

"Of course," she shrugs. "I don't mind. I have them for every class, you just have to ask."

"And you wondered why I wanted you to be my guide here?" Robin teases, bumping his shoulder into hers playfully, earning a soft smile, and maybe -at this point he can't tell if he's imagining things or not- he catches sight of a slight blush in reward.

"You know, I could teach you how to make your own." she offers, looking up at him. "It's even more effective when you make them yourself."

"I'm not saying no. But please, not today!" he decides. "I'm gonna need a break after two hours of wracking my brain over this damn test, and the only free period we have today is right after." He looks at her with pleading eyes, reminiscent of a puppy dog, joining his hands to add to the caricature. "Please, tell me you won't make me study after that! I'm begging you!"

Regina looks at him with a raised brow, the way he likes, when she's still deciding whether to play his game or make fun of him, and then she chuckles, and shakes her head. "I don't plan to, don't worry. I thought we could check for those extra-curriculars you told me about. The teams are already full, but Mr Booth said he could let you try and practice anyway, even if you're not entering a team."

He can almost see his own eyes go as big as saucers with excitement, the way his whole body tenses to prevent him from jumping up and down like a child, because he's been so looking forward to this, but hadn't dare to ask, and that wonderful, amazing person next to him just read right through his soul, and the thought both scares and excites him.

"Regina Mills, have I ever told you you're my savior?"

She smiles softly, this time actually blushes, and he loves that he's the reason why, that he managed to change her mood from whatever it was to this beautiful smile perfectly tugging at her lips.

"I just happen to know the PE teacher, that's all," she shrugs sheepishly.

"Well, anyway, if this works, I owe you one! Two, actually, if I succeed in my biology test!" he reminds.

"Honestly," she says, her tone growing more serious, but her eyes playful. "If you succeed it's because of your hard work, not just my notes."

"Maybe, but they are perfect! So what will it be?" he challenges, enthusiastic. "Name your price and you'll get it if either one of those things work out! Double dose if both of them do."

They have stopped in front of the lockers, and he leans against them as she removes books from hers, his arms folded over his chest as he waits, smiling at her.

"I don't know, Robin. You don't _have_ _to_ owe me something for this. I really don't mind."

She's almost embarrassed, but he's too cheerful to pay attention to it, instead insists. "Come on! There has to be something! It doesn't have to be big. A coffee? A CD? A book? A trip out of town maybe, a wild weekend of camping in the woods?"

He doesn't even mean the last one, can't really afford it yet with the money his family spent with the relocation, but Regina suddenly tenses, her hand shaking as she slams the locker's door with force, startling everyone around and cutting him off effectively.

He looks at her with shock then, surprised, bewildered, because it's the first time the mask falls and she seems powerless to put it back on, but he's too stunned to react, too petrified to add something. So he just looks at her in silence, oblivious of the looks everyone around is giving them, lets her even her breathing and come back to her senses, her eyes screwed shut, and her hands balled into tight fists as she tries to stop them from shaking.

Robin doesn't move until she opens her eyes again, letting out a soft exhale, relaxing her fingers that come flat against the cold metallic structure.

"Regina?" he asks warily, his voice low, his tone careful, anxious, unsettled.

"I'm alright." She murmurs, still not looking at him. "I'm alright."

It's more of a mantra than an answer, he realizes, something she's telling herself to lock all her emotions back into a well-hidden cage, one he doesn't have access to, not now, not yet. The bell ringing startles them both, and she finally pulls back from the locker, rolls her shoulders and straightens her spine, avoiding his look when she turns to him.

"Let's just go to class."

He follows her with a simple nod, but they haven't taken two steps when she stops him, her hand reaching for his, a small pressure, nothing more, but at least now she's looking up at him, even if it's with hesitant eyes.

"Like I said, I'm happy to help you. Nail that test and convince Mr. Booth, and I'll have my reward. I don't need anything else, okay?"

Robin squeezes her fingers lightly, gently, not much, not  _too_  much, because he doesn't want to throw her over the edge once more, just reassure her, so he nods. "Okay."

The rest of the day goes by without another incident, but that lightness he managed to create earlier in her eyes doesn't come back, although her enthusiasm is present when she helps him plead his case to the PE teacher.

After that, he gets the opportunity to train with the archery team -it's amazing how a small town like Storybrooke can have, among everything else, an archery class in its only high school-. He also manages to answer all the questions in the biology test. If he's wrong or not, he doesn't know yet, but he's certain that without Regina's magical revision sheets, he'd have never made it through the first five chapters in one week.

At the end of the day, she waves him a small goodbye, different from usual, as if she doesn't want to leave. As if, as awkward as the day had been, she dreads to pass through the door and step into that black car.

So today, after she's turned her back to him, he takes a few steps, and steals a glimpse of the vehicle. Same as always, shining as new. But Regina walks almost reluctantly to it.

The moment she rests her hand on the door handle, he's far, but he's sure.

She  _hesitates_.

Regina hesitates, and her hand is trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you think!
> 
> Title of the next chapter : The book


	3. The book

Today is one of those days.

A day when she needs her privacy. A little, but not too much. So he's practicing his archery, while she reads at the edge of the field.

Robin stretches his fingers, flexes and relaxes, grabs an arrow and sets it in place, gets in position, bow straight, muscles ready, focused. He was one of the best in his school in London, mostly because he learned the craft when as a child. After all, he did get his first bow when he was three. A plastic little thing that barely worked, but it gave him the passion. When he was old enough, his parents signed him up for a lesson, and he quickly showed his potential.

In less than two years, he won his first contest.

In four, he was leading the team.

In school, he was outstanding, the very best.

Leaving it behind when they arrived in the States had been a hard decision, but he didn't really have a choice.

So when Regina told him they had a team here, when she led him to the teacher and when he got accepted, he'd been over the moon.

_Must_ _'_ _ve been f_ _ate_ , he thinks...

Robin started practicing the moment he found time, and she followed, said she was curious, that it isn't something she's used to. But since the beginning, she assured him she didn't want to bother him. It is after all  _his_  hobby, something he likes to do, and they don't have tons of free time, so he should practice freely, she can watch him from one of the benches outside the field.

Regina usually does it, settles there and reads her book, works on her homework, lifts her head up from time to time to look at him, smiles when she witnesses a perfect shot, encouraging, amused, entertained.

Happy, maybe?

But not today.

Today, she seems distracted, has barely lifted her head from the pages, and from where he is and what he knows, she's almost at the end of her novel, has been devouring it the last couple of days, more eagerly than usual. He wonders if maybe it has something to do with the book, with the story. He's not a great reader, doesn't crack a book unless requested, so he doesn't know anything about this passion she seems to show, the intensity of her gaze when she's deep in the story, the way the world is moving around her and she doesn't seem to notice.

As if she was able to escape through a tale, find some peace, some solace.

She talked about it, a little, so he decided to make some researches on his own.

The book is set on an island, Spinalonga, off the coast of Crete, facing the village of Plaka, and its inhabitants. Of a place where people were sent away, because they were different. Because they were sick. Because they were lepers.

The tale of a young woman from London, Alexis, who goes there to discover her roots, where she comes from, where her mother comes from, what this past that has always been hidden from her is, and there she seeks the answers to the life-altering decision she's about to make.

A journey between both past and present, of history and stories, revealing the way people were rejected based on ignorance, how families were torn, broken, and how lives were destroyed.

The secrets and lies of a happy and grieving family, haunted by ghosts of their past.

A reminder that love is everywhere, at every corner, that even when you look away, when you think hope is gone, it can still find you.

He's never heard of it before, but judging by Regina's state of absentmindedness and internal struggle every time she closes the book, it must be captivating.

And she just closed it.

Robin is about to get in position again, glanced at her in reflex, and the book is resting on her lap, her hands folded over it, gaze lost ahead of her, thinking. He wonders if he should go to her, wonders if she needs peace and quiet, or a good ear to listen. Not that she confides much in him, but it's a book, not her private life.

He takes a look at his watch, and practice is almost over, and he only took amazing shots, so he goes to the teacher, asks him to finish early. The man lets him, pats his shoulder with a warm hand, taking his bow and the last arrows from him.

Robin walks to Regina slowly, careful not to surprise her, not to make her jump. He sits next to her while she's still caught up in her thoughts, and waits.

Until she's ready.

Until she opens her mouth, and speaks.

"It was a really beautiful story," she breathes, a tear sliping free, but she lets it, and he's not bold enough to wipe it away, no matter how badly he wants to.

"Did Alexis find the answers she was looking for?"

It pulls her out of her state, at least partially, and she brings a hand to her cheek, sheds it with a shuddering exhale, nodding.

"Yes."

"And?"

She looks at him then, and something changes in her. He's not sure why, but he senses that something different is happening, that she's letting him see more than usual, that she's allowing him in, for a short time, at least.

"And..." She parrots, drawing the word, her eyes looking square into his, "…Things are not always what they appear to be."

It's a message.

He thinks.

He's sure.

A call for help? A clue? A mere observation? A simple comment?

But before he can ask anything else, she pulls herself together, shakes her head, and tilts her chin towards the field.

"Are you finished?"

He blinks.

Actually blinks out of his state, out of the dark eyes he got lost into, shakes his head too, and frowns. "What?"

She gives a pointed look to the archery's field, punctuating it with a nod as she looks back at him.

"Your practice," She explains, and his eyes open in understanding.

"Oh!" he says, leaning back, then clearing his throat, still confused about the moment that just passed between them, the half-revelation, the closeness. "Right. Yes, I'm done for the day."

"Good," she says, standing up from her spot, shoving the book into her purse. "Come on, we still have half an hour before our next class and I want to find a new book at the library."

He stays dazed in front of her for a few more seconds, looking at her with bewilderment, until she tilts her head to the side, brow furrowing. "Robin?"

He shakes his head, grabbing his own bag from the floor before standing to face her. "Alright, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The ice-cream


	4. The ice cream

"Do you ever eat something different?" Robin asks genuinely, watching Regina thoroughly as she adds a small amount of olive oil and vinegar to her chicken salad. "I don't know, like a real meal, maybe?" He points, looking at his plate where a burger is fighting for place with an incredible amount of french fries.

She gives him a look, reaches for her fork, and is exaggerating just a little when she enthusiastically picks some salad leaves, bringing them to her mouth.

"Not really," she says, shrugging, after she swallows. "I'm not used to eating that" she tilts her head towards his plate, "kind of food, and I'm trying to be careful with what I eat, so..."

"Regina..." Robin calls, his tone almost mocking. "First of all, I think you have some time before you have to start thinking about restraining yourself from good food-"

"You only think that because I pay attention to my eating habits," she cuts, winking and taking another bite of her plate.

He chuckles, but resumes. "And second, even in dieting, there are things other than chicken salads and than tasteless yogurt thing," he says with a grimace, making her smile and shake her head. "Anyways, what are you? A 4? 6?"

She shrugs, doesn't answer, so he knows he's right.

"I know beauty standards here aren't like they are in Europe, but you can still add a few calories to your meals and they won't kill you."

"Says you," she teases, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Alright, there is this place in town, that I found with my parents. They serve amazing icecream," Robin says with a roll of his eyes, leaning his head back to punctuate his words. "You can take a seat and order whatever you'd like. Why don't you come with me after school one day? Try adding a little sugar to your life for a change?"

She's eyeing him curiously, and he has honestly no idea if she's considering it or not, so he challenges her.

"Are you that afraid of leaving the school ground with a strange British bloke like me? Come on, Regina! We never do anything outside of this place. It could be fun." He thinks he starts to win her over, so he keeps going, keeps trying to convince her, because he's been wanting to ask her for a while now, so he won't give up so easily. "You know what? You don't even have to finish the ice cream. You take one bite, and if you don't like it, I'll eat both yours and mine, and I'll be the one forced to eat that awful salad for a month afterwards."

And he knows he has her.

He knows, because she honestly, truly, genuinely laughs. An open-mouthed laugh coming from deep within her, one that she can't tame, can't resist, and it's the first time it is so clear, so free, so  _real_.

He wonders why she doesn't laugh more often, it suits her, and it's a wonderful sound to his ears.

"So do we have a deal?"

She reaches a hand to pull her hair behind her ear, looks down at her phone on the table, and there it is, the other Regina. Her face shuts down suddenly, hesitation taking over her as she admits, "I don't know, I have to ask. I don't usually go out like that, I'm not sure I'll be allowed to."

She's disappointed. Of that he is sure. She's disappointed, because she wants to come. But it's a part of her that she's protecting fiercely, so he knows there's no point in digging, they just have to find a way around it.

"Can't you ask your driver to pick you up there instead of at school? We finish earlier on Friday, we could go there directly and be ready for you to go back home at the same time as always."

She considers his offer, really does, he can tell, and her hand is hovering above her phone, dying to take it but not daring to. Until she does. She lifts it, dials a number, raises from her seat, and starts walking away. "Give me a minute."

He watches her speak with precaution, her free hand fisting and relaxing with anxiety, eyes screwing shut as she tries to keep her composure, her voice probably steady, he's not sure, he can't hear her. She stays rooted on spot, sometimes fully facing him, sometimes turning her back on him, but all along pointedly not meeting his gaze.

And then she hangs up.

Her face is blank when she walks to him, he can't read anything on it, and his guts twist with uncertainty, the fear, maybe, of having made things more complicated for her, but now it's too late to think about the consequences.

She sits in silence, looking at her food, slowly dropping the phone next to her tray, raising unreadable eyes to meet his puzzled ones, and then a broad smile lights up her face. "That ice cream better be worth of the negotiation I just had to make," she announces, and he suddenly breathes in relief, chuckles lightly.

As planned, one of their teachers being out of town, they leave the school earlier Friday afternoon, and the minute they step out, he starts dragging her towards the bus stop. She halts their walk, looks around for a minute, brow knitting in concentration, gaze wandering around.

He approaches her slowly, a hand reaching for her arm, gentle.

"Regina? Is everything alright?"

She turns to him then, her furrowed brow turning smooth, a weak smile appearing on her lips. "Yes," she says, thoughtful, "I'm just so used to my routine that this change feels unnatural for me."

"Do you still wanna go?" he asks kindly, another hand raising to cup her elbow, his head tilting to the side in concern, but he shouldn't, because she shakes her head immediately, her fingers gripping his forearm as she exclaims, deepening her smile.

"Yes, of course!" Looking behind him, she suddenly tugs at his sleeve, starts moving forward, dragging him with her. "We should hurry, the bus is almost here!"

They ask for a table next to the window, and she looks at the menu with the shining eyes of a five year-old. She takes a moment to read every ice cream's description. Absolutely each and every one! Like she hasn't had an ice cream in years, or ever. She reads each and every combination, asks him for his favorite, which one tastes better. Is it best with or without whipped cream? Is she going to like the almond topping? Wouldn't the banana split be too much?

Her excitement is making his heart flutter, his mind lighter, and he chuckles with her, bends over the table to point out his suggestions on her menu, orders a lemonade for each of them, and just watches her.

Out of school, in this environment, however foreign it is to her, she's radiant, beaming. He's never seen her smile so bright, her eyes so shiny. He wonders if they should do this more often, wonders if he should suggest it.

But for now, she's so peaceful, so relaxed, that he doesn't want to bother her with that.

She finally orders the banana split, gives into her first choice, and her eyes widen when the waiter sets the plate in front of her. Honestly? It's better than a kid on Christmas morning.

She can't wait! She's almost jumping up and down, and he barely recognizes her. Barely finds the remnants of that shy, serious and reserved girl he spends his days with. Whatever her concerns are most of the time, she seems to have forgotten them.

She takes a spoonful of chocolate ice cream, adds a chunk of banana, a bit of whipped cream, looks at him from underneath her lashes as she's bending over her plate to prevent the chocolate syrup from falling all over the table.

She shoves it into her mouth and... closes her eyes. Lets out an actual, real sound of pleasure, an appreciative moan, leans back into her chair as she lets the substance melt under her tongue, wiping her lips with her napkin.

"Oh God!"

He chuckles, says  _I_ _told you,_ takes a spoonful of his own ice cream, and keeps watching her as she swallows slowly, lets the taste last in her mouth, and then finally, opens her eyes.

"Robin, this is heaven!" she exclaims, already reaching for another bite.

"Are you seriously telling me you've never had ice cream before?" he asks incredulously.

"Mmm," She shakes her head, still swallowing, grabs her glass and sips her lemonade slowly, holding a hand out to tell him to wait. "Not in a very long time," she confesses. "I forgot how good it was."

Well, alright, he wanted to wait, but maybe now is the perfect timing after all.

"We could come back here, you know?" he suggests carefully, his tone light so she won't feel pressured or stressed, so she will stay in that wonderful, blissful state a bit longer.

She seems to have not heard him, because she keeps eating, her eyes closed, savoring it all, the ice cream, the moment, the freedom, maybe?

Until she suddenly frowns, suddenly stops and sits back in her seat, opening her eyes to look at him. The veil over her eyes is back, covering the sparkle of joy and happiness that was there a second before, and he kicks himself mentally for putting it there, because she was so incredibly wonderful when she was rid of it.

"Robin..." she starts, and her tone is serious, her hand dropping the spoon on the table, wincing slightly, "I can't."

"Why?" he questions, and to hell if he pushes a little, she's already back to hiding behind those thick walls after all. "You were able to come today."

"Only because..."

She catches herself at the last second, closes her mouth and sighs, her hand falling on her lap, the ice cream seemingly forgotten.

"Only because what, Regina? Tell me!" he pleads.

She screws her eyes shut again, but this time there is no bliss, no ecstatic sensation over something she's not used to.

This time, she's back to herself, to her thick barrier, her secrets, her mystery. And he honestly doesn't know if he's sick of feeling guilty every time she draws back from him, or pissed that she just did.

Probably both.

"I can't, Robin." she breathes, defeated.

"So you keep saying." He crosses his arms over his chest, leans back in his seat, and he wonders how such a perfect moment has become such an uncomfortable one. How he managed to ruin it all with a simple innocent question.

"Because it's the truth!" She exclaims forcefully, opening her eyes and her arms, drawing the attention of a few people around, so she glances quickly at them, lowers her voice, leans forward to speak more privately to him. "I'm not lying to you." She hesitates, and he senses how much she wants to tell him more, how much she needs, maybe, to reveal, to unload.

But she doesn't… like always.

"Look, I was having a great time here. Can we go back to this? Please!" She insists. "No more questions."

And because he likes her so much his whole body hurts, because he's even probably already crazy about her, and because he's ready to do anything necessary to have that smile back on her lovely face again, he sighs deeply, covers her hand on the table with his own, gives it a gentle little squeeze, and answers, "Alright. No more questions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The call
> 
> So, what do you think?


	5. The call

She comes back from her weekend with a slight look of something that appears to be disappointment, or regret. Maybe even sadness?

For the first hours of the day, she's distracted, doesn't pay attention to the lesson, and he knows her, knows how thorough she is with her notes. So he says nothing, just gently pokes her arm, tilting his head silently towards the teacher, and she smiles weakly, mouthes a thank you, and goes back to writing the lesson.

Given her reaction on Friday afternoon, he doesn't want to push too much, so today he lets her be, just stands by her side in silence, holding her purse and books when she stops by the restrooms, walking with her to the next class, holding the door open for her.

He knows this has nothing to do with him. Well, he hopes. She told him she had a bad weekend, and she's happy to see him, she really is, but she needs some time to get over it.

He watches her, from time to time. Steals glances throughout their morning, makes sure she's alright -not that she would tell him or show him more than she already is actually, but it helps to do it anyway. She's as stunning as always, steals his breath with every soft look and smile.

By lunchtime, she's someone else entirely. Her foul mood disappeared to be replaced by her usually kindness and her beautiful smile, and she's talking animately with him about the last class they had, debating with him over whether or not the American medical system is better than the British one. They've been studying the different politics regarding health care, and since there was someone from Great Britain in class well, the teacher couldn't help but ask him to participate -how thrilled he had been at the opportunity, there is no need to say.

In the end, none of them won, because it was a debate after all, and both sides have valid opinions, so the discussion ended on a shared laugh, one that brightens both his day and hers. Then, until the moment she leaves him to climb into that mysterious car, there's nothing but teasing and real friendship between them.

The rest of the week goes without any issues. The next one starts as usual, if you don't count the major history test followed by two intense hours of maths.

She helped him a lot with his Algebra, has a real understanding for the subject, particularly nails statistics, and he listens to her carefully as she explains over and over again that same damn equation he doesn't seem to be able to solve by himself.

The teacher knows Regina, knows how good of a student she is, how hard she works, how gifted she is at teaching, so he lets them work on their own, focuses on other students, only approaches when the young girl requests his advice on which method is best, but that's all.

The problem arrives the following Wednesday.

It's lunch time, and she's back to her customary chicken salad, but he doesn't want to bother her with that again so he lets the subject slip.

She's listening to him, talking about the weekend he's about to spend with his parents, out of town. They're going to New York for two days, will leave right after school, and plan to come back late Sunday night, so he might be wrecked on Monday, she shouldn't worry.

He's dying to ask her if she's ever been there, if she has any tips or recommendations, but he doesn't have to. He doesn't have to because her bright eyes full of envy tell him otherwise.

The town is not far, less than six hours drive, and yet she's never been. He wonders why. Wonders how that could be possible. To be honest he hasn't really spoken with anyone else, so he has no idea as to whether or not people from Storybrooke tend to go to Boston or New York for a getaway weekend. But it's absurd to think that in sixteen years, living mere hours away from two of the biggest cities in the U.S., someone wouldn't be interested in visiting at least once.

"My mom wants to go to Broadway. Has always dreamed of going. She already bought tickets for that new musical, I don't even remember its name." He chuckles, shakes his head. "I heard that the weather is going to be freezing this weekend, but I'm so looking forward to it."

"I bet." She's drinking his words, leaning forward, chin resting on her palm, elbow on the table, smiling softly.

Thinking.

Dreaming, maybe. Of what it would be like, to actually escape from this prison that seems to be her life.

He hasn't managed to discover more about her, but he's sure now. She doesn't have the same life as any teenager does. Her freedom is restricted to the minimal -so, basically, high school-, she has to check with a mysterious person for every decision that might break her monotonous routine. She's able to hide her feelings better than anyone else he knows, as if she's learned to do it a long time ago, has been practicing for years. She's never left this place, this Storybrooke. Everyone appears to know and respect her, but their classmates seem to avoid her like the plague sometimes.

And then, there is this mysterious car, this mysterious man.

"I can't even begin to imagine how it's like." Regina resumes, pulling him out of his thoughts. "But I'm sure you will love it. It must be so different from-"

Her phone starts ringing then, cutting her off mid-sentence, and she glances down. Her face shifts immediately.

From dreamy and soft, it turns to a deep frown full of worry the next second. He can't see the name on the screen from where he is, but he notices something.

Something that gives him a good idea about who might be calling her.

Her hand is trembling when she lifts it over the phone, and she hesitates for a second, rises from her seat, before grabbing it.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this."

As usual, she walks away. When she answers the call, he sees apprehension hanging above her head with a red flashing light. She paces back and forth, biting her fingernails between the few words that she speaks, her shoulders tense.

And then she stops.

Her face goes blank, like white blank. She loses her colors all of a sudden, her lips slightly parted and eyes opened wide in something that resembles fear, or if it's not it's close, and it worries him.

It worries him, because now she's still and looks utterly petrified in the middle of the garden, frozen on the spot.

She closes her eyes slowly, as if dreading the next part already, and it arrives quickly. Her head shakes once, twice, three times, and she rests her palm against her forehead, doesn't move for another handful of seconds, her eyes shut so tightly he thinks she's either hurting herself or trying very hard to keep the tears at bay.

Then she moves again, lowering her hand, opening her eyes, and he's not sure but she looks like she's pleading, begging for or against something. The lightness of his upcoming weekend is long gone, forgotten, because all that matters now is that Regina is helpless, hopeless, and he's not sure if she'll let him be there for her, be there to help.

The  _please, I can't do this anymore_  he reads on her lips is clear, and it sets an alarm in his head, almost throws him on edge already, almost makes him jump from his seat and run to her, ripping the phone out of her hand and yelling at whoever is scaring her to leave her alone.

But he doesn't even have the time.

Because judging by the bewildered and desperate look she gives her phone a second later, he understands that whoever she was begging, just answered her pleading by hanging up on her.

He waits for her to come back at the table, but she doesn't. Instead, she stays stunned and dazed, not moving, for the next couple of minutes. So he gets up, and walks to her, knows he will startle her, but it doesn't matter right now.

"Regina?"

She indeed jumps slightly when he touches her shoulder, and she raises glassy eyes at him, but does not utter a word. She's in no state for that.

So he does what he thinks is best for her right now -well no, it's not the best thing for her, but he's certain she won't allow him more, so it's more like the only thing he can do-.

He draws her to a nearby bench, and wraps his arms around her. She doesn't react at first, just stays rigid against him, but he knows when she comes back. She clutches to him immediately, buries her face in his neck, taking slow and deep breaths, her fingers gripping his shirt, her whole body trembling, even though she's not crying.

He rubs her back in silence for as long as she needs, even allows himself to press a warm kiss to her temple. Whatever she just learned, he's never seen her like this. Never, in almost two months, she's been unable to hold it together in front of him. There had been some moments of weakness yes, some moments where she'd shown him -mostly against her will- a bit too much of her own thoughts. But being that disturbed, so shaken that she can't even speak or react, unable to put the mask back on, that hadn't happened before.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he murmurs in her hair, gentle, soothingly, threading his fingers through her ebony locks softly.

It takes her a moment, but she shakes her head, whispers a broken  _I can't_  that makes him ache for her even more, the strangled sobs piercing through her voice, and damn, what is it that she just learned to put her in this state?

"Alright. Is there something I can do to help you feel better?"

She almost shakes her head again, begins to, but catches herself at the last second. Instead she tightens her grip on him, scoots closer on the bench, until the point where she's pressed against him, almost completely turned to face him.

"Just hold me," she requests.

So he does.

Robin trails his fingers in her hair again, presses his palm against her scalp, slightly scratches the skin and earns a small shiver in reward, a soft shuddering exhale coming from her lips. She shifts in his arms, unwraps one arm from around his neck and folds it between them, resting her side against him and not her front, her cheek against his shoulder, her forehead against his jaw. He disentangles from her just enough to straddle the bench, and brings her back to his chest immediately, even closer than before, cradling her head against him, pressing a kiss to her forehead, another one to her brow, as he rocks her gently.

The rest of their food ends up in the trash, because they're still caught up in each other when the lunch break is over, and for the rest of the day, whenever she can (even in class) Regina reaches for his hand, and clutches it like an anchor. He lets her, gives her the comfort she seems to crave, and the moment she has to go, has to walk towards that car that seems to lead her to the gallows, she hugs him once more.

This time, she has to break the embrace, because for the first time, the driver honks, makes her jump in his arms, grip him even more for a second, until they hear it a second time.

Regina pulls back from Robin reluctantly, eyes cast to the floor, and he tucks a finger under her chin, lifts her head so she's looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm here if you need me," he assures, and she tries a weak smile, brings a hand to his face and strokes lightly. "You just have to call or text, and I'll be right across the line."

This time her smile deepens a little, is more genuine, and she sighs softly, maybe in relief.

He  _hopes_  in relief.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts
> 
> Title of the next chapter : The bruises


	6. The bruises

The bruises

Robin walks to school apprehensively that Thursday morning.

He hasn't heard from her since she climbed into that car the day before, aside from some quick answers to his texts that evening. He didn't want to bother or disturb her, or be too invasive of her private life, so he had initially just sent her an  _I really wish you were here to help me with these math equations. I'm sure your wonderful brain solved them all in the blink of an eye_ , punctuated with a wink emoji that he had considered neutral enough. Not a direct question about her state of mind, but enough to maybe earn an answer from her. He knows the talk part will only come from her, and pushing is unecessary.

He waited anxiously by his phone, glancing at it during the entire dinner, getting scolded by his parents in the process, but he was too worried to care then.

Regina answered hours later, while he was on his laptop looking up must-see places in the Big Apple, and he checked it immediately, his heart hammering in his chest.

_I'll explain them to you tomorrow if you want. We can try to do the math homework together at school until you master this chapter._

At least she's still alive, not that he feels reassured in any way. Or maybe yes, a  _little_. Nonetheless, he can't help but ask,  _I won't say no. Are you feeling better?_

She doesn't reply right away, but he was expecting that. She's probably trying to find a way to answer without revealing nor worrying him too much.

_I will be tomorrow. Just need a good night's sleep._

Conversation closed, he thinks. It's still earlier for him, but he figures she's not the type of person to stay awake half through the night. If her schedule at home -whatever home is for her- is as strict as it is outside, she must be going to bed quite early.

_Alright, I'll leave you then. Sweet dreams, milady._

Her  _Thank you Robin. Y_ _ou too_  is immediate, and for a moment he regrets not having offered a good ear to listen. He's almost certain she would have refused, but still, he could have.  _Should_  have. That's what friends do.

But then, their friendship is not common, not the usual type. Aside from that ice cream, they don't spend time outside their school. He doesn't know everything about her. No matter how badly he wants to, they don't spend hours texting or calling.

They're having a good time, enjoying each other, laughing, having fun. But studying is a huge part of their free time together.

However, he feels that, today, there's a difference, somewhere in this strange relationship. Like a connection, to a level they haven't reached before. The moment he took her in his arms, it was like it was just them, the two of them, together, and she had clung to him for support and reassurance and he had wanted to never let her go. Wanted to stay forever like that, with her willingly snuggling into his arms, seeking his presence, his comfort.

There was nothing romantic in it. Just a person being there for his friend, for the first time.

When he sees her, he immediately rises from where he's sitting, waiting.

Her face lights up when she meets his eyes, goes from unreadable to a soft smile, and it's not her usual level of greeting, but he can't help feeling touched by the effect he has on her.

Robin welcomes her by cupping her elbow gently and a warm smile, doesn't pull her in a hug, he's not sure if yesterday was a one-time thing or not. But apparently it wasn't, because Regina reaches for him, embraces him herself, surprising him, that's for say. He wraps his arms around her middle gently, presses that same kiss against her temple again, feels her shiver when he does, her nose burying deeper in his neck while she breathes slowly.

When she pulls back, it's with a sheepish look, and a hand hesitantly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, I just needed..."

She doesn't finish, but he has a few ideas of what the next word would have been.

Comfort. Human's warmth. A presence. A  _friend_.

So he just cups her cheek, tells her gently, "You never need to apologize for that. I'm here whenever you need me, alright? Whether you want to talk or not, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

Regina eyes him curiously, strangely, as if mesmerized, maybe not believing his words, not believing someone finally cares enough for her to be willingly present without asking too much. She seems to accept them anyway, because she nods gratefully, "I know. Thank you, Robin."

"Anytime, milady."

And because he doesn't want the concern or anxiety to settle on her face again, he holds his arm for her, inviting her to take it, and she chuckles at the gesture, grabs it tightly, following him inside the building.

"So tell me, am I really that hopeless in math or were those exercise more difficult than usual?"

The day goes by as usual.

She doesn't ask for his arms again, much to his dismay, but at the same time it also means she feels better. He can see it. In the sparkle of her eyes. The smirk of her lips. The  _almost_  relaxed features of her lovely face.

But during chemistry class, something happens. Or more likely, he  _sees_  something.

A mark.

A  _bruise_.

Thinking about it, she's been slower today, trying to avoid any wrong and sudden movement, has been wincing once or twice while she was taking notes and the teacher was speaking fast, but he hadn't paid attention to it.

But now? Now, he sees it  _clearly_. Her sweater has fallen over her wrist when she poured the solution into the test tube, and the dark and bruised skin is there, looping in circle around it. He doesn't react right away, stares at it in surprise, in shock, until Regina lowers her eyes to him, calling his name.

"Robin? Can you set the timer on?"

He ignores her, instead keeps looking at her arm and reaches for it, startling her as he removes the clothing to get a better look at her wrist.

"What the hell is-"

She removes her arm from his grip immediately, covering it with her shirt, cutting him off and he sees a mix of panic and a glare settle in her eyes. But he ignores it again, casts his hand forward.

"Regina, what is-"

"Nothing!" She murmurs forcefully, glancing up to make sure no one heard them, that no one watches them. "It's nothing," she repeats when she meets his eyes again.

He takes back his arm, but eyes her doubtfully, almost challenging even through his shushed voice, "It doesn't look like nothing."

"Well, it is. Now, we have to finish this experiment, and I'm pretty sure we screwed everything up because I have no idea how long it's been since I added the last reagent."

Robin's gobsmacked by her reaction, firm and a little desperate too, if you want his opinion. He's angry at her, because she's clearly lying to him, and until now it has never happened, at least he's not aware of it. She hid things from him, but never, ever, did she lie right to his face.

So he huffs his frustration, notices the way she stiffens at his reaction, but he doesn't care at the moment.

He doesn't know what is going on in her life, but if she ends up with bruised skin and thinks he's willing to let go without an explanation, she's entirely mistaken.

He waits until the class is over, lets her slip out of the room, and it's lunch break, they don't have to go back to class right away, so the moment they pass the girls restroom, he firmly takes her by the arm and forces her inside, locking the door behind them.

"Robin, what are you doing? This is the women's-"

He grabs her arm unceremoniously and, using the surprise, lowers her shirt's sleeve enough to reveal the trace on her skin, holding it in front of her stunned eyes and speaking with enough force that he thinks she's suddenly afraid of him.

"This is not nothing, Regina. So you cut off your crap, and you tell me what insane person did this to you!"

Regina tries to recede from him, wincing with every gesture, but he holds her firmly, even grabs her other arm when she tries to push him away, revealing the same contusion on her other wrist.

"Robin, please!" she tries, still attempting to free herself. "Let me go!"

He takes a better look at the injury, and the pattern is clear now.

A bruise,  _circular_ , with a deeper mark in the middle. A large one, where the skin has been ripped by something.

And then it hits him. Remembering all those movies he's seen, he understands.

"These are  _ligature_  marks," he realizes, and the shock of the revelation makes him release his grip long enough for her to remove herself from his hold, taking a step back, pulling her sleeves down with trembling hands. When he lifts his eyes to look at her, all he sees is panic.

Terror.

She's scared. Of what, of who, he's not sure. She knows she has nothing to fear from him, but the dreading look she gives him is unsettling, makes him question his behavior.

Until he remembers what made him act this way.

"How did it happen?" he asks forcefully. When she doesn't answer, clearly hesitating about the wording to use, he rephrases his question into something he knows will make her react. "Who did this to you?"

"No one!" She assures, but he knows she's well aware he won't believe her.

"Your wrists have been tied up, Regina. And I'm certain you didn't do this to yourself. Someone had to-"

"No!" She almost screams, and her voice is unsteady, unsure, as he feels her slip away from him.

He knows he won't convince her by yelling, whatever happened to her was violent enough to shake her, so he changes his tactic.

When he speaks again, his tone is calmer, gentle, and he holds his arms on each side of his head to assure her he won't hurt her.

"I know I'm right, just like you do."

"You know nothing." She argues, and she walks backward until she meets the wall, jerking forward as if suddenly burned, but keeping her distance with him, her arms folded against her chest in a vain attempt to hide them. Or protect herself. He can't be sure.

He's not sure of anything right now.

Robin keeps walking towards her, slowly, carefully, ignoring the pounding against the door from students trying to get inside.

"And judging by your reaction and these marks, I don't think you were a willing participant in whatever it was that happened."

Before she can even open her mouth to answer him, she suddenly breaks. Bursts into tears, trying to speak between sobs but failing every time, and he wants to reach for her, wants to tell her that everything will be alright, but he's afraid he might scare her even more by touching her right now.

"Talk to me, please!" He pleads, and he's close now, only a foot away from her. "I can help."

"No you can't," she manages, and he takes the final step separating them, one hand lowering to touch her. " _No one_  can," she weeps.

She falls, then. Gives up every attempt to stay upright, as her knees fail her and she leans her shoulder against the wall, sliding against it. Robin catches her just in time, sitting on his knees with her, bringing her to his chest, and if she fights him first, it only takes a couple of seconds before she leans totally against him, resting her forehead against his shoulder, her body shaken by sobs and painful whimpers as she tries to calm down.

He surrounds her with his arms, one hand trailing in her hair, the other moving from her shoulderblades down to her lower back when she flinches at his touch. He wonders why for a second, because she seems to be accepting his presence right now, but he doesn't make a big deal out of it, instead holds her, his lips against her temple, shushing her gently, rocking her back and forth until she melts completely against him, until the sobs run dry, until her breath is even and calm.

"Tell me!" Robin pleads again, his voice almost desperate, but she shakes her head against his shoulder.

"I can't," she whispers with a broken voice.

"Regina..." he sighs. "Maybe if we go to the police, they can-"

She pushes at his chest immediately, leaning back, her beautiful face drowned under remnants of tears and ruined make-up. "No!" She warns, and the fear in her voice is clear. "No police!"

"But-"

"No, Robin! You don't tell anyone!"

"Regina, I-"

"You don't!" She cuts firmly, her voice a mix of authority and panic, her hands starting to wipe her cheeks. She won't let him get away with spilling out her secret to someone else, will fight him, he knows, will never speak the truth, and honestly, she hasn't admitted anything, not even to him.

Still, he can't help but point, "If someone is hurting you, then you-"

"No one is hurting me!" She assures forcefully, and the pointed look she gives him frightens him, because it's almost as if she believes her own words. Almost as if she's telling him the truth, but it can't be. After what he just saw, after the state confronting him about this has put her into, there is no way that she's been willing in whatever twisted awful thing happened to let these marks on her skin.

So he looks at her with skeptic eyes. "So you want to pretend you did this to yourself?" He challenges, hopes she will betray herself.

She only hesitates for half a second before answering with a confidence that surprises him "I'm not pretending anything. You know nothing. You have no right to judge."

"And I'm not! What I do know, on the other hand, it's that it's not normal for a sixteen year-old girl to have ligature marks on her wrists, and to cry like you just did when people ask her questions about it."

She falls silent at that. Stuck, he thinks. She can't come up with a good explanation, and suddenly Robin hopes, wishes, that she'll do the right thing and come forward about it.

But what comes out of her mouth is even worse than he imagined.

"Robin," her tone is calm, neutral, back to the girl with her emotions under control, and she's just stating things for him here, nothing more. Talking to him about this whole situation like she's talking about the weather. "You can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

He looks at her with dumbfounded eyes. Is she serious?

"No one can know about these marks, or about what..." she waves her hand in circle in front of her, "happened in here."

"You're kidding me, right?" He looks at her like she's a fool, but she's perfectly calm now, and she takes his hand between her owns, squeezes slightly.

"Please." He opens his mouth, but she cuts him again, "I'm alright, and I'll be fine." She assures, even though her words are hollow. "Talking about it would only make things worse."

His free hand covers hers at that, and he leans forward, frowns, "Make  _what_  worse? Regina, what the hell is happening?"

She sighs, looks down for a moment, closing her eyes. When she looks at him again, it's with determination, "Nothing of your concern. So now, promise me, Robin."

"Promise what?"

"That you won't say anything."

"I can't do that, Regina. If someone is hurting you, I can't-"

"I told you," she interrupts, and the way she's so different from the girl he knows is impressive, has him at a loss for words, "no one is hurting me." When he stays silent, she squeezes his hand again. "Please."

And despite his guts telling him to drag her into the first police station he sees, telling him to take her and run away with her, to protect her against all the evils she seems to be surrounded by, he knows she will win. He knows, because if she's strong enough to talk to  _him_  that way, with that perfect detachment and steady voice, she will lure every police officer, teacher or person who will try to get through to her. She will deny everything. And honestly, if him confiding to the police indeed makes it worse, whatever it is, whatever worse means, he won't take the risk.

So he relents, although he tells her "What if something else happens? What if next time you end up with a broken arm, or-"

She brings a hand to his face, tilts her head to the side as she strokes his cheek gently, kindly, a watery smile the only proof of what she is hiding behind the mask, "I won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

She cups his chin then, leans forward just a little, but close enough that he's reflexively glancing down to her lips, before looking up.

In the space between them, she murmurs, "Trust me." She pulls back a little then, her hand falling on top of theirs still on her lap. "Please, Robin."

He looks at her square in the eyes, doubtful, but respectful, and closes his eyes, resigned. "I promise."

He opens them when she squeezes his hand, and her smile is weak, but it's here, no more tears.

Only  _relief_.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, anyone?
> 
> Title of the next chapter : The archery


	7. The archery

He thinks of her all the way to school, hopes that he will find her unharmed,  _s_ _afe,_  back to the cheerful girl he knows she  _can_  be, that she  _is_ underneath her mask, somewhere deep down.

He's been careful with her after her breakdown in the bathroom, has been watching over her nonstop, overprotective, making sure she is alright. He'd let her go with a heavy heart on Thursday, and welcomed her with relief on Friday morning.

What happened between them was still hanging above their heads, but they ignored it, both of them. She wanted him to give her some resemblance of normality and he was more than ready to do everything in his power to allow her those moments of peace.

But his mind wasn't at ease with the situation.

When the moment came to part ways on Friday, he had been the one unable to let her go. She'd trailed an affectionate hand into his hair, speaking softly in his ear, assuring him that she'd be alright, that he had a wonderful weekend ahead of him and she didn't want to be the reason as to why his mind wouldn't be there. Regina asked him to enjoy his trip, for him, for her, promising him that she would be here on Monday, safe and sound. And Regina specifically told him that she wanted to see him with the radiant smile of someone who has seen the stars and reached the moon on Monday.

Who was he to deny her that?

So he left, a bit reluctant, and he hid from his parents the reason why he spent a fair amount of time checking his phone during their trip in one of the biggest cities of the world.

She sent him some texts. Regina had been aware of his worries enough to give him regular updates, asking him enthusiastically about his trip, raving about the few pictures he sent her. He wasn't sure if she was playing a role, making him believe she was alright only to reassure him, or if she truly was okay, but those messages between them eased his fears nonetheless.

And now he's here, almost at school, late, because they came back around 1am last night and he overslept this morning.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he smiles when he sees the name on the screen.

_I arrived this morning to find our usual rendezvous spot empty. Should I be worried that you fell so hard in love with the Big Apple so hard that you decided to stay and live there?_

His smile widens at the content of the text, his heart aching for her. God he missed her, he wants to see her, hug her, see that smile on her face one more time, so he hurries to answer.

_Sorry to disappoint you, but you won't get rid of me so easily! I_ _'_ _m around the corner, should be there in about 5 minutes. Couldn't get up this morning._

_Oh, what a shame! ;-) I_ _'_ _ll be waiting for you right here then._

He gets off of his bus and walks the short distance separating him from the entrance of the school.

As promised, she's there, waiting for him with a smile from ear to ear mirroring his. He's pretty sure he runs to her, and she meets him halfway. Their hug is honest and sincere, the greeting of two friends who came to another level of their relationship, who are not afraid of making physical contact for no other simple reason than because they appreciate one another's presence and company, and maybe, just maybe, because they need it, the knowledge that they are  _here_.

She recedes, takes a step back, and eyes him from head to toe.

"I don't see any changes. I expected you to come back dressed like those hip hop dancers from Brooklyn, or covered in  _I Love_ _New York_ clothes, as all tourists usually end up." She teases, and he wraps one arm around her shoulder, starts leading her towards the building.

"I thought about it, but that would have ruined all my British side, the one  _you_  find  _so_  charming."

And he loves this, the easiness they share, the flirting, the teasing.

"The accent would've still been there," She muses, chuckling and pulling away from him when he opens his locker and takes the books he needs for the first class of the day.

While doing so, he removes something from his bag. One thing he hands Regina with a hopeful smile and an apprehensive gaze.

"What's this?" She asks, taking the small square box from his hands.

"A gift," he answers simply.

She looks at him with affection then, a hand covering his arm and squeezing slightly. "Robin, I told you, you don't have to thank me for-"

"No, Regina!" He interrupts her gently. "It's a  _gift_. Not a payment for all the help you've given me with school. I saw it and I thought it'd look nice on you, so I bought it." He shrugs. "It's not much, but I hope you'll like it."

Regina opens the small box then, curious, gives him an openmouthed frown when she realizes what it is. She empties the box in her palm carefully, and looks at it in awe, stupefied, thumb caressing the edge of it slowly, as if mesmerized, a bit stunned too.

"You bought this for me?" She repeats, still contemplating what she's holding.

"Yes."

"Because you thought I'd like it?"

"Yes." Robin almost frowns, cocking his head as he looks at her. "And because I wanted to bring you something from there. That's what friends do, Regina."

For a second, Robin wonders why she seems so touched. Why she is reacting like that, with something that looks like a mix of surprise and… incredulity maybe? Like she's not used to receiving gifts. Like she's not used to receiving gifts  _without_  any other reason but the fact that someone thought of her.

So he reaches for her hand, drawing her gaze to his.

"Is everything alright? You don't like it?" Robin asks with a concerned frown.

She gets out of her stupor then, shakes her head immediately, one hand covering his and the other closing around the bracelet tightly. It's not much, really, a silver chain with New York's initials, and an apple, sober but fancy. He couldn't take his eyes off of it, couldn't stop thinking of how perfect it would be around -what he hoped would be- her healed small wrist.

He blushes slightly as he remembers the look his parents gave him when he chose to buy this, the knowing grin and wink, because a bracelet is obviously meant for a girl, and well, he hasn't really mentioned Regina to them, only vaguely said that he had made some friends at school, but nothing else, and they've been respectful enough not to push for information.

"Oh no!" She reassures. "I love it! This is perfect!" Wrapping an arm around his neck, she pulls him to her, kisses his cheek, and smiles when she faces him again. "Thank you!  _You shouldn't have_ ," she says seriously, but her face lights up immediately, smiling softly as she looks down at the bracelet again before continuing, "but thank you."

"Good! Now we should get to class if we don't want to be late." He reminds her with a wink, and Regina nods immediately, fastens the bracelet around her wrist -there's just a slight scarlet trace now, he notices, and he's glad, but it still doesn't remove the image of her bruised skin from his mind. Regina waits for him to close his locker, and the smile on her face doesn't leave for the whole morning.

The moment the bell rings, announcing the end of the English class, Robin says immediately, "Okay so, now we have one free hour before the day is officially over and we have to go home. And I know you usually read or study during that time -even though I have no idea how you can keep studying right after a full day of classes," he comments with a smirk, and Regina chuckles softly, rolls her eyes playfully. Robin sheepishly looks at her again and finishes, "but I was wondering if maybe, you'd allow me to drag you out of your books and show you something new?"

She lifts an eyebrow, questioning,"Something new?"

"Yeah!" Robin shrugs. "Something new. At least different than your usual activities."

She eyes him doubtfully, frowning deeply when she says, "Am I going to regret this?"

He bursts out into a throaty laugh then, shaking his head and tugging at her hand, "I promise you that you won't."

It takes Regina one second to answer, still perplexed, "Okay then. Lead the way."

He knows she recognizes the path they take, towards the exit of the building and out, heading to the sports area next to the parking space, because her frown deepens, brows furrowing and she looks at him with a puzzled gaze. But all he does is mouth a  _trust me_  followed by a knowing wink.

They enter the part that lead to archery, and there's no one but them. The field is empty, except for… A single bow, a handful of arrows, and a target.

"What is that?" Regina asks, even though the answer is obvious, and she's already guessed it.

"Exactly what it looks like." Robin explains cheerfully, dropping his backpack on the floor and bending to take the bow. "I'm giving you an archery lesson."

The grin he gives her contrasts her stunned look, as her eyes open wide and stare at him incredulously.

"Is this a joke?"

"Not at all, milady." He says, relieving her from her purse and books, shoving the bow into her hand, prouder than he's ever been. "You watched me practice for a little while, now it's time for you to learn too."

Regina narrows her eyes at him, but he only feels even more smug. He knows she's still having doubts about this, but he wants to share something with her, something different than just classes and private math lessons. Since she doesn't seem to be able to get out of school without a whole board giving their approval, he figured this could be their thing. She's tutoring him in math, so he will repay her with the thing he's the best at : archery.

"Alright, but tell me one thing first." She concedes.

He mentally jumps up and down with excitement, because he got his way without much argument from her. Honestly, he knew she'd say yes, but he's always walking on eggs shells around her, so there's always space for doubt, and Lord knows he's always doubtful when it comes to her.

"Go ahead!"

"How did you manage to plan all this when you spent the entire day with me?"

He smirks then, cocking his head to the side and chuckles. "Mr Booth helped set this up. He thought it was a great idea by the way."

"Oh, really? So you're doing things behind my back now?"

It sounds like a reproach, but it's not. She's teasing him, and she's still hiding her thoughts from him, but she looks genuinely touched and interested by this, with learning a new thing, being the student instead of the teacher, for once.

So he moves behind her, an arrow in his hand, guiding her a few steps forward until she's closer and facing the target.

"That's usually what it takes to plan a surprise." He answers nonchalantly, taking a hold on the bow, readying it. "Now, hold this firmly and listen. I have a reputation to keep."

She laughs at that, her back bumping against his front as she does. He takes a sharp breath, his heartbeat picking up considerably as he feels her, sees her, so close to him, so close and yet so far. She's smiling as she scans quickly around the field, eyes landing on the target again and her look is back to determination, to learn, to kick his ass perhaps? But she stands straighter now, and Robin is behind her when she says,

"Alright, I'm all ears."

He takes a deep breath for the umpteenth time in those two minutes and he moves closer to her, but not too close, not wanting to invade her personal space, but he helps her with her posture, his hand landing on her shoulder and adding pressure, telling her without words to relax, convincing her that  _she has this._ And when she releases the arrow, holding her breath at the same time, Robin smiles and feels the overwhelming pride filling him to the brim, because whilst it may not be the best shot he's seen -she barely hits the target-, Regina squeals in earnest.

The hour goes by in a flash, and it is filled with laughs and smiles, teasing and winks, slight touch of his hands to her waist. He truly, tremendously, enjoys it.

Every second.

And he really hopes that she does too.

She seems to, because her face is radiant and shining with excitement and happiness, but he's always afraid that she's hiding the truth from him. Always doubtful.

She's definitely better at archery than he is at math, even though she missed the target several times, but she also managed several good shots for a first lesson.

She's a good student. Focused. Eager to learn, diligent, and she corrects little by little every detail that he points out.

It's been barely an hour since the first time she's ever held a bow, so there still are skills to improve, but she's a quick learner.

"Lift your elbow a bit more." He corrects, his fingers pushing a little as he speaks, and she takes a slow breath, silent, concentrates on her shot.

Robin steps back, watches her adjust, focus, and she scrunches her nose in a way that makes him feel a pang of tenderness for her, makes him want to hold her in his arms and never let go.

He doesn't know if it is love yet, at least love as  _being in love with_ , but he does know his affection for that young woman is growing with ferocity every day.

He misses her all the time now, from the moment they part ways after school until the second he sees her beautiful face again the following morning.

She hits the second circle, and it's quite good actually, a hint of pride filling him again as he sees the bright smile she gives him.

But he sees something else.

Something that surprises him, to say the least.

A black car. A black shining Chevrolet with a customized plate, waiting at its usual parking spot.

"Regina?" He asks without looking away from the vehicle.

She turns to him then, waiting "Yes?"

He tilts his head towards the car, drawing her attention there. "Isn't this your ride?"

She frowns, follows his gaze, knits her brow in confusion, checking the watch on her wrist. "It is but… he's early. I'm supposed to have ten more minutes," she says, mechanically dropping her bow on the floor and heading there. "Wait here, I'll check this out."

Robin watches her open the practice field's gate and walk towards the car at a brisk pace, not running but close. She bends over the driver's window, but he can't see the man's face -she just said he, so Robin assumes it's a man. She talks for a few long minutes, and he tries to be discrete, to spy on them over the arrows he pulls off of the target, to make sure nothing bad happens.

He feels his guts twist with anxiety, but when Regina straightens and nods firmly, coming back towards him, she's not pleased, definitely resigned and disappointed, but  _alright_. Well, at least  _unharmed_.

"What is it?" He questions when she's within ear shot.

"I have to go," he sighs, her face wincing an apology. "He called to tell me he'd pick me up early today, but I haven't checked my phone since we started practicing, and it's in my purse, so I didn't hear it."

"Is everything alright?" He can't help but ask with concern, each of his hands finding her arms and rubbing gently.

"Yes," she smiles. "Everything is fine. They just need me earlier today."

It sets an alarm in Robin's brain, and he asks immediately, not caring if it's considered an invasion of this privacy she  _can_ _'_ _t_ _,_ refuses to talk about. "They need you? Where?"

Regina seems to realize her mistake, tensing, eyes filling with fear, but she immediately shakes her head, adding, "At home! They want me to come back earlier."

"For what?"

"Robin…" She sighs, one hand resting on his shoulder. "Please! I told you I can't tell you." She says once again, the same words from that day in the bathroom, and he looks down, defeated.

"Okay. But we'll have a raincheck on this one! I have firm intentions to turn you into a perfect archer by the end of the year." He teases.

She chuckles, takes a step back to gather her stuff. "You're awfully confident."

"With what I saw today, I have a right to." He points.

She walks back to him then, her fingers finding his biceps, leaning forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek, pulling back to look him kindly in the eyes, smiling.

"Thank you for today. The bracelet and… this," she says, waving her hand towards the target and weapons, "it was really nice of you, and I truly enjoyed it."

"You're very welcome. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She waves her hand at him, still smiling, but it widens at that "Definitely! Bye, Robin."

"Goodbye, Regina."

He watches her leave with a hint of disappointment, but she was right. They spent a wonderful day, and he feels like they're becoming closer every day now. Maybe someday they'll be close enough that she'll tell him  _willingly_  what her secret is. But honestly, if he can find any more clues, he won't hesitate.

Because something is  _definitely_  wrong in her life, and he wants to know what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review on your way out XD
> 
> Title of the next chapter : The casino


	8. The casino

Robin takes his bike to go to school today, instead of the bus.

Regina asks him why, because it's the beginning of December and the temperature is near-freezing, but he argues that he doesn't mind, London wasn't exactly known for its high temperatures and warm winters after all.

He acts natural, unbothered by the whole prospect of the physical work so early in the morning.

But the truth is that he has something in mind, he has a  _plan_.

It took him a week to decide, one week in which he'd gone over every little detail, all with the same ending; finding a clue or anything to discover more about who Regina Mills is.

But today he's resolved it, today he's decided what to do. After school, when she gets into that black car and leaves, he will follow her. Honestly? He knows nothing of being on the low, but he figures that if  _they_  don't pay attention, if  _she_  doesn't notice him, if he's careful, then it should work.

So he hugs Regina goodbye, watches her get into the car. He has his bike ready, pretends to look at something over his phone and as soon as the Chevrolet turns the corner, he goes after it.

He's only half surprised to see they're heading towards the rich neighborhoods, because Regina seems to come from a wealthy family. But when the casino comes into view, and the car just stops in front of it, he frowns.

What the hell would a sixteen year-old girl do in an place like that? She's way under aged, and it doesn't seem to be the best place to study. What is she doing here? Is she meeting up with someone? Are her parents working here? Are they the owners?

Many questions cloud his mind, but he just keeps going, turns to the next corner and parks his bike a little further away from any prying eyes. Robin walks towards the entrance, albeit anxious for he's not sure he can get inside, he definitely doesn't have the look of someone who goes to casinos regularly, but maybe he can find an excuse to sneak in? Because he has to get it, he has to do everything in his power to see, to investigate, to understand and clarify the questions that are still swirling in his head.

There is a security guard at the door, the valet boy taking care of the cars, but no way around him. So Robin tries to think of a way in, any reason for him to enter the place, and when he looks around, he sees nothing else but business buildings. No coffee place, no restaurant, nothing.

Maybe an old crappy excuse will work...

He takes a resolute pace then, heading straight for the door, holding his breath, ducking his head in greeting, but he doesn't even have the chance to pass the guard, for the man calls him immediately.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Robin's heart is beating fast in his chest, his breath short, but he keeps his composure, plastering an embarrassed smile on his face, his voice low. This isn't the best idea, but well, he doesn't have time to think the whole thing through in the small amount of time he has.

"Hi! I'm sorry, I just..." he leans forward, adding to the tone of confidence "I need to use the bathroom, you know. Do you mind if I...?" he points to the door then, wincing slightly, but the man's face is blank.

"There's a coffee place two miles down the main road. You should-"

"Please!" Robin cuts him. "It's urgent and I'm not from here, I don't know the area. I've been walking in circles for almost an hour, it's going to take me forever to find it. I can't really wait that long."

The security guard eyes him doubtfully, looking at him from head to toe, his body straight, tense, a scowl on his face, before he straightens his back again, and crosses his arms in front of his chest, scowl still in place.

"No person under 18 is allowed to get inside."

"Come on!" Robin insists. "I don't want to gamble, nor buy a drink. Just use your bathroom."

The man sighs then, looking above and behind him, to a camera, Robin thinks, anxious, but when his gaze lowers he firmly nods at him, tilting his head towards the door. "Alright, you can come in. The restrooms are down the hall to your right." Catching his arm at the last second, he adds, "And  _don't_  get lost!"

Pressure is relieved from his chest when Robin enters the place, but his eyes immediately open wide. The hall is huge. A room so big it's hosting dozens of people.

The walls are painted with a blood red velvet color, the molding covered with a shining layer of gold painting. The lights are creating small ambiances. A chandelier made of crystals hangs from the ceiling in the middle of the room, but the tables on the corner are each lit up by smaller ones.

Speaking of tables, there are one for every game, whether it is cards, Russian roulette, or other games. There is a space for slot machines too, of course. Not that he's used to visiting casinos, but this one seems particularly big.

He wanders a bit on his way to the restroom (better relieve his bladder now that he's here) staying far away from the crowd as he walks.

Glancing up, there are several doors and doorways upstairs giving on a balcony coming in circle above the hall, allowing a full view of the place, but he doesn't think much of it. He doesn't see any sign, but casinos often have a hotel part, so it must be these rooms' purpose.

He almost misses the restrooms, suddenly stops his trek and enters them, and even inside everything looks expensive and covered with gold. And the ambience, the never ending presence of that damn gold hues, is enough to clean any questions he had as to why this word is plastered on the license plates of every car owned by the casino. Given the presence of it, Robin cannot help but think the owner has an obsession with it. He pulls back to the problem at hand, the reason why he's here, what is his connection with Regina? Is he her father? A relative? Her boss? A friend?

Maybe there's a logical explanation for his friend's presence here, he really  _hopes_  there is.

Robin finishes quickly, washes his hands only to be plagued by thoughts again. He hasn't seen a trace of Regina here, has no idea of what she would do in a place like this, and yet, he clearly saw her enter the building. But he doesn't have a lot of time left, and if she's not in the main room, the chances of him seeing her, finding her are very slim.

So he takes a deep breath, gives an awkward smile to the old man staring at him in surprise as Robin leaves the bathroom.

He walks closer to the tables, all the while staying far away enough to not be spotted nor cause any suspicion. His eyes flicker between the tables quickly, eyeing each game, each man.

And then he notices the bar.

From where he is, he can make the back of a woman in a long skin tight dress, a tantalizing amount of skin showed on her back down to the base of it, ebony hair falling in waves over it. She's not facing him, but he stops, mesmerized by the apparition, mesmerized by her, not knowing why he's so damn caught up by the sight.

Robin watches her lean in on her stool towards a man as he laughs, her hand brushing his shoulder, the man's eyes roaming over her.

An escort, Robin thinks.

Another beautiful woman used for her beauty only for the pleasure of men who, more often than not, do not act as gentlemen. Thinking back of it now, he had seen several women dressed like this one when he entered the casino, but it's not as though they're unusual in these kind of places, from what he has seen on tv.

He turns his head then, the exit being close by, his researches vain, but something catches his attention.

More like  _s_ _omeone_.

He eyes her closely as she moves. The woman in the red dress stands from the stool when the man tugs at her hand, and he slides it around her waist, along her back, bringing her closer to his much older form. He whispers something into her ear, and she turns her head to listen, smiling.

And Robin freezes.

Underneath the fine clothing, the heavy make-up, the red lipstick, the high heels, he's sure.

It's  _her_.

It's Regina.

And that man is letting his hand wander over her body as if he owns it, as if he has  _every_   _right_  to touch her, as if she is available.

The shock freezes him on spot, and Robin can't look away,  _can't_ , because this is not normal, this should  _not_  be happening. Regina is under twenty-one, under eighteen even, she should not be allowed inside this place. She shouldn't work here, if the situation is what he thinks it appears to be.

She shouldn't flirt with a man  _twice_  her age.

She shouldn't be dragging him to a table, and sitting  _on his lap_.

Watching closely and moving forward without even realizing it, Robin scrutinizes her. Her face, her expressions, the way her body moves and responds to the man. She seems... if not comfortable, at least okay with it. With being touched like this. He's not sure if she's playing a role or truly enjoying it, but he's uncomfortable with the image in front of him. This is not normal, this is not a place for her, she shouldn't be...

She glances up, and there is something else on her face as it shifts entirely, something he can't quite decipher. Following her gaze, he notices someone he hadn't seen before. A man, standing upstairs, leaning on the balcony and looking at her intensely.

A man in a perfect black suit, half-long brown hair, resting one hand on top of a cane. A man who's nodding at her, as if approving.

As if telling her she's doing exactly what he wants.

And this is too fucking much!

Robin feels his insides boiling with the need to go there, grab Regina and take her out of this place. He feels the need to punch this man in the face. But he knows he can't do this, somehow he knows that can only cause so much trouble to her. Still, this is all too much for  _him_.

He has no idea if this is the reason why Regina is hiding so much of her life, why she comes back to school with lacerated wrists, why she's looked at from everyone else with uneasy eyes, why she seems to be a  _prisoner_ , but the more he looks at  _this_  scene, the more he sees that man leaving the balcony and Regina glancing back at his retreating form, the more he's certain that this is the secret she's been hiding from him.

The man holding Regina leans forward, brushes her hair away from her neck, and Robin watches in horror as his mouth finds the crook of her neck, doing things he doesn't even want to try to picture. He finds himself squeezing his fists tightly, and he takes a step forward, ready to go and if necessary reveal himself, but something halts him.

A hand on his shoulder. Firm, pulling him backwards.

"I told you not to get lost, kid. The exit is the other way."

Robin shakes his head, coming back from his thoughts and turning to face the guard looking at him with a hard look. He doesn't want to leave, but he has no choice.

So reluctantly, after a last quick glance to his friend, he turns on his heels, and exits the casino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The driver


	9. The driver

A week has passed, and Robin stills hasn't talked to her about the casino, about what he saw.

It haunts him, honestly. It makes him sick, the idea of Regina using her charms at only sixteen, being deprived of the freedom and innocence of any girl her age. The lies, the manipulation, the marks...

The marks...

Thinking back to it, he hopes it's not what he thinks. He hopes that whoever is this man who forces her to work there -because there's no way she would accept to do that job otherwise, right? What reason could a girl like her have to agree for this?-, he is not pushing her to do more than what Robin saw that day. But he can't be sure, can't do anything after she made him promise not to say anything, and the uncertainty is eating him alive.

But still, he doesn't talk to her about it.

Instead, he puts even more effort into seeing a radiant smile on her lovely face every hour of the day, joking around and teasing her, sending her texts on the evenings that he knows will make her smile and even laugh.

And it works.

She's even more beautiful than before, revels in the small attentions he gives to her, and they're becoming close, really close. She doesn't hesitate to lean against him and let him wrap his arms around her, lets him kiss her temple tenderly, scoots closer when they're studying in the library.

And she enjoys the archery lessons as much as he does. He feels like it's the weapon maybe, the novelty of the activity, but he sincerely hopes that it's him too. What they share during those moments alone. The closeness, the small touches, the smirks, the smiles and shining eyes.

Like today.

Her back is pressed against his front as he adjusts her hold on the bow, their fingers brushing, their cheeks almost touching, but none of them is bothered by the proximity. On the contrary, they enjoy it. They love it. At least he does, but he's almost certain that she does too.

She changed, over the last weeks. She lets him in, shows him more. Not about her secret life, not about the things he discovered, but she doesn't need privacy anymore. They are together every second of their school day, and the shyness of the beginning has disappeared. The text are more frequent, more animated, focused on things different than just homework.

He's sure now, he loves her. Deeply, fervently, his heart beating hard in his chest with every smile she gives him, his mind dizzy when they touch. But he won't push her. He won't force anything upon her, she has enough of that everyday of her secret life, he thinks.

So he waits.

Savors the chance he has to be close of that wonderful young girl, and says nothing.

"You see, if you pull on the string just a bit-"

They jump apart when a honk is heard, and it's only then that they notice the black Chevrolet waiting at its usual parking spot. Regina glances mechanically at her watch, frowning at Robin when she looks up.

"He's early again. Take this," she hands him the bow and arrow she was about to shoot before continuing, "I'll be a minute."

Her pace is determined when she walks to the car, different than usual, and when she leans forward to speak with the driver, even though he doesn't hear anything, Robin can tell something is wrong. She's agitated, but not because she's afraid. He's not certain of what is happening, but she suddenly takes a step back, shaking her head, apparently displeased with the news. It looks like an argument, Robin thinks, and anxiety fills him immediately. What the hell are they asking her this time?

And then Regina turns her back on the car, and joins him on the field.

He eyes her with concern, startled when she takes the bow from him and gets in position again, holding her hand for him to give her the arrow. When he doesn't, she glances at him, her eyes dark, but she smirks playfully, closing and opening her palm to remind him of what she wants.

"Aren't you..." he starts, unsettled, because it's the first time she's not heading obediently to the car, abandoning everything behind. "I don't know, leaving?" he asks carefully.

He watches her arm fall along her side, and she sighs, shaking her hand and relaxing her position.

"I told him I still have half an hour before the usual time, so I'm not going yet."

"And he's okay with that?" Robin asks dubiously. "Usually, you don't-"

"Come on, Robin! I don't want to lose more time. I was having fun and I want to go back to that." she insists, and he's powerless against that smile tugging at her lips and making her eyes shine.

So he grins, walks towards her and hands her the arrow, lets her ready it on the bow, before he steps back and observes her.

She takes her time, more than usual, and he's not sure why, until he pays attention to her hands. Her hands, which are trembling slightly, just enough to stop her from having a steady posture. He walks to her then, his fingers resting on her shoulder, startling her, "Are you sure you don't want to go? We can finish this lesson next week."

"No! I'm staying right here." And then, winking at him. "And you're free to help if you want."

He chuckles, moves behind her again, lifting her elbow a bit -she does have a tendency to let it fall-, turning her waist a bit more face to the target, his lips next to her ear when he murmurs, making her shiver slightly in answer, "Much better." He earns a low chuckle from her, and she pulls on the string, starts releasing the arr-

"Regina!"

The deep and strong voice startles them both, and the arrow flies past the target when Regina turns around to face the person who called her.

Robin looks at him carefully.

Tall, square shoulders, large jaw and severe face. Not all muscles, this man is obviously overweight, but massive, and impressive. Maybe he's more of a bodyguard than a driver, is used to dissuade people to come close to Regina. Except it might be the first time Robin actually sees the man, but he doesn't feel the uneasiness he was expecting. The aura emanating from the driver is not one of pure kindness, but despite his appearance, Robin cannot read evil nor madness in him. Perhaps he's just a man doing his job without asking questions.

"I told you that I'm staying until-"

The man cuts her by handing her a cell phone, adding simply, "He wants to talk to you."

"You called him?" she asks, almost outraged but keeping her voice low, ripping the phone out of his hand.

"You know the rules."

Regina huffs in annoyance, and lifts the phone to her ear, already pinching her nose even though whoever  _he_  is hasn't probably uttered a word yet.

Robin watches her face attentively, the way she rolls her eyes, scrunches her nose and shakes her head, how unsteady she suddenly seems now that she has that person on the phone.

"Yes, I told him I want to stay!... It's not the time yet, I'm usually allowed- I know but- Please, let me-"

Her eyes open wide, and she takes a few steps away, still close enough for him to hear her, but she's turning her back on him now.

"You're not serious... He has nothing to do with this! You have no right to-" And then," _What?_ "

The unusual high-pitched tone of her voice surprises him, but not as much as the way she slowly turns and looks up at him, something he can't quite read in her eyes. She opens her mouth, to speak or in astonishment, he's not sure, but she doesn't utter a word, instead stares at him in... disbelief, maybe? But there is something more, something he can't quite decipher, something that bothers him, but he doesn't know why.

She closes her eyes, seemingly defeated and hurt, and he takes a step forward but she looks at him square in the eyes and steps back, holding her hand between the two of them, stopping him immediately from joining her.

"You're sure?... Alright... Yes, we'll talk about this when I get there." She hangs up and hands the phone to her driver, still stunned and silent, frowning deeply.

"Regina?" he tries carefully, searching for her eyes, but she avoids him.

Instead, she goes to grab her purse, rolls her scarf around her neck, closes her jacket tighter around her waist.

"Are you-" he begins, but she cuts him off immediately, finally meeting his confused gaze. The look she throws at him is something else entirely, hard and dark, full of... reproach, perhaps? What did just happened on the phone? He wonders. What has been said to her to make her look at him like that?

"I have to go."

Her voice is flat, but sharp enough to make him step back with the surprise. What the hell?

"Can't you just tell me what's going on?" he pleads, ignoring the man staring at him with annoyance.

"No." Regina answers, her back on him as she starts to leave, not looking back at him. "Goodbye, Robin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The argument


	10. The argument

Her texts stopped that evening. He's sent her some, but no answer, and he honestly has no idea what to think of this. Is she alright? Did something happen because she initially refused to get in the car? Was she threatened?

Questions are fusing in his mind, dread is seizing him, a shaking hand holding his phone tight in a desperate hope to feel it buzz in his palm.

He's not sure of what happened yesterday, what put this mix of disbelief and something else on her beautiful face, and it's killing him. The wait is killing him. He checks his watch every two seconds, looks over at the empty parking spot every time he hears the sound of a car.

Where is she?

She's not late yet, but the lack of answers since the yesterday is not easing his mind, and he twists his fingers nervously, stomping his foot on the floor, ignoring the curious glances from the other students.

Finally!

He almost runs forward when the black car comes into view, has to use all his willpower to restrain himself and wait for her at their usual place, a small smile tugging at his lips when he sees her get out of the car, apparently unharmed.

It's not until she turns and faces him -although her gaze is on the floor, and he's not sure why, anticipation growing in his belly again- that he notices something is wrong. She's not... Her face is closed, frowning and scowling deeply, her pace heavier than usual, her body tensed. This is not the person he spent his day with yesterday. This is not even the Regina he saw in her bad moments, when she was clearly hiding things from him. Her mind is troubled, but _by what_? He ignores it, but he has a distinct feeling that for once, she might finally speak openly to him.

But Robin is not sure if he'll like the conversation.

However, he walks to her with open arms and a warm greeting. Maybe she had a bad evening. Maybe she needs comfort. Maybe she wants to pretend like her life is all smiles and tenderness again, even if she's not fooling anybody. She usually is in need of human's warmth and tenderness on those days, so he hopes he will be enough.

But when Regina realizes his intention, when she sees him all open and bright smile, she takes a step back, and his smile fades, arms falling down to his sides.

So he might really not like what is about to happen then, because she's shooting daggers at him, fiercely protective, except this time she's protecting herself from him, and he doesn't understand why.

Everything from her behavior is alarming.

Her wild eyes, deep scowl, the arms crossed over her chest, the tense jaw-line. She's on edge, angry or unsettled, he's not quite certain, but she definitely holds something against him, and he has no idea of what this thing might be.

"Is everything... alright?" he asks carefully, slowly.

She doesn't answer, stares at him for an instant, before inviting him silently to follow her a bit further, into a more secluded spot, somewhere out of earshot or eavesdropping, her back on him as she lets out a frustrated sigh, before she finally faces him again.

"Regina?" he calls warily, anxiety building in him.

He doesn't know what she's about to say, is picturing ten thousand scenarios in his head, from the one where she breaks into tears to the one where she shuts herself out completely from him. He even imagines her hiding bruises and injuries again, but what she seems to be dealing with right now appears to be more emotional than physical.

"Why did you follow me?"

What? What the hell is she talking about? Amongst all the options he thoughts of, he clearly wasn't expecting this one.

"What? Regina, what is-"

" _Why_  did you follow me, Robin?" She asks again, her voice stronger, firm, tone accusing. "Last week," she clarifies in front of his puzzled look. "And do not lie to me, I saw the surveillance cameras."

"You saw the...?" What is going on here? "You mean at the casino?" he finally says, his mind lighting up in realization, eyes suddenly wide.

How did she find out?

"Yes, Robin! At the casino! What were you doing there?"

He's not sure what the right answer is, isn't even sure why he went there in the first place. Or yes, he knows why, but he's not certain that it's what she wants to hear right now. To protect you? To find out what it is that you've been hiding from me? To discover how you got those marks? To know who is controlling you to the point that you have close to zero free will?

"How did you know I was there?" He challenges instead, knowing it is not at all what she wants to hear, but he needs to buy himself some time to think.

"You're in no position to ask any questions here," she says, head high.

"Really? I thought this was a conversation. Usually that means both sides are allowed to-"

"Stop stalling!" Regina cuts angrily, her growing frustration obvious in the roll of her eyes. "Just tell me."

But he still has no idea of what to say, so he stutters, unprepared, unsettled, and because he has a gut feeling she will be mad at him whatever he will say. "I... I just... I wanted-"

"Answer me!"

"Regina, I..."

" _Answer me_ , Robin!" This time it's a yell, and even if they're far from the everyone, and he's turning his back on them, he's almost certain a few students heard her, because there is suddenly a deep silence around them, for a few seconds at least, until Regina raises sharp and dark eyes towards the intruders behind him, and they seem to go their way again, ignoring them.

So Robin gathers all his courage, sighs deeply, and confesses. "Because I'm worried about you." It's not the entire truth, but it's not a lie either, and he hopes it will calm her a bit, but it doesn't.

It doesn't, because she shakes her head in annoyance, shutting her eyes tightly and biting her tongue.

"I told you I was fine," she recalls. "And not to question my private life."

"I didn't ask anything," he argues "I just wanted to-"

"You spied on me, Robin!" she cuts him again. "You got involved with something I specifically and repeatedly asked you to stay away from. You had no right to do that."

"And I'm pretty certain what you're doing there is illegal," he points. She's about to speak again, but well, it's a fight now, a big one, and he won't let her get away with it without speaking his mind. So he adds, crossing his arms over his chest, rooting his feet to the ground. "Tell me, Regina, is it the fact that I went behind your back and saw what I saw that bothers you or," He walks closer, his tone more confident, because yes, he may have pushed past her boundaries, but he had reasons. He eyes her straight in the eyes before finishing, "what I'd have seen had I stayed a bit longer?"

Her jaw falls open, clearly not expecting this, and he uses it to his advantage, takes another step. He's walking on eggs shells here, has no idea how she will respond to him. He's pushing, and maybe it's not the right thing to do, but he's seen enough to know she needs to wake up and realize something in her life is definitely wrong.

But unfortunately, she doesn't seem to have reached that level of understanding yet.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she says lowly.

"Oh, really?" he bites. "So the man that clearly doubled your age and was shamelessly flirting with you was just a really good friend I guess? Or do you just prefer men older than you?"

He stumbles back when her palm collides with his cheek with a force he didn't expect her to have, his balance shaken, giving her a bewildered look when he meets her dark eyes flashing with anger and what is unmistakably hurt.

"You went too far, Robin. I trusted you, and you betrayed me. You've ruined everything. Now it's too late."

He can't help dreading her words, can't help hoping he didn't mess everything up, even though he has a feeling that it's exactly what he managed to do. He straightens his spine then, hand falling from his cheek, eyes questioning.

"Too late? For what? What are you talking about?"

She takes a step back, as if ready to leave, ready to end this conversation for good and turn her back on him definitely, but he can't believe that. He can't believe what they shared, what they have, this growing friendship stronger than everything he ever experienced, will stop now.

It can't!

Not like this!

But she breaks his hope with one simple sentence, said in a tone not calling for an argument, a tone full of disappointment and hurt.

"I don't want to see you anymore."

"What? Regina, don't-"

"You stay away from me!" she warns, voice rough and strong, but her eyes are glassy. "You leave me alone. And you never talk to me,  _ever_  again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The grades


	11. The grades

It's been two weeks, and Regina still stubbornly refuses to speak to him. Even in class, she avoids him. In the hallway, she disappears before he can catch a glimpse of her. At lunch, she's alone again, reading while she eats, or at least pretending to read. She doesn't seem to make a lot of progress in her new lecture, and he wonders if maybe she's as affected by this whole situation as he is.

He made a few new acquaintances now that he's not spending all his time with Regina, but even David's kindness is not enough to stop him from glancing at her whenever she appears in his line of vision. Seeing her back to her lonely and old routine is breaking his heart. She deserves better than that, even if she refuses to accept it.

He misses the smiles on her face, her laugh, genuine and deep in her throat. The way her eyes always lit up when she met his. Her warm skin when she was claiming his arms for a comforting embrace.

He misses her,  _all_ of her.

Their friendship.

The animated debates and conversations, the tutoring in math, the way she always had an answer to his questions, even the most silly ones.

He watches over her from afar, because that's all he has left now, the only thing he can do, because she's closed the doors between them and hidden the key, refused to talk to him when he tried to reconcile, apologize.

It's getting to him. Even at home, his parents noticed something was different in his behavior. The way he's not answering to his father's jokes anymore. How he keeps looking at his phone with the desperate hope to see her name on the screen. The long hours of solitude he spends in his room.

They asked, tried to figure out what had put him in that state, but he doesn't want to talk about it. How could he? How could he talk willingly to his parents, to people who will be eager to step in, of a young girl in desperate need of help, but who refuses it in fear of something, someone, he knows nothing about? How could he tell them that he fell in love with an angel whose wings have been tied up in her back? And that when he tried to set her free, she pushed him away.

So he spends his evening dinners looking at his plate, mechanically swallowing every good dish his mother cooked, even his favorite. Nothing has taste anymore. The loss is too strong for him to overcome it, to feel anything else. He has never fell in love before, never met a girl who made him feel this way. Of course, there had been some flirting, kisses on the lips, on the neck, hands wandering, and even more, with one girl back in London.

But it's never been this intense.

It never went beyond warm bodies and primal needs.

With Regina, he discovered a whole new world. One made of stars and butterflies, of blushing, cocky smiles and kind hands on the cheek. Without even realizing it, she opened his eyes, and he sees the world differently now. But without her in his, this world is empty, tasteless, futile. Without her in his life, he lacks the oxygen to properly breathe, and it's killing him.

They say heartbreak is one of the most awful pains ever.

And Robin thinks they're right.

Because as he watches her alone in front of her locker, and the way she flinches and stiffens when he walks behind her, his heart squeezes in his chest so tightly that if it wasn't for David's firm hand on his shoulder, he would have turned around and gone to her, talked to her, hold her, kissed her, whatever necessary to be close to her again.

But David senses it, leads him forward, whispering, "I don't think that's a good idea. You don't want to create a fight in the middle of the hall."

Robin shakes his head, sighs heavily, shakily, comes to a stop and looks behind, before turning to the young man again. "I know. But she's alone and-"

"And she's used to be, Robin." David reminds. "Things are going back to normal for her."

"It shouldn't be. She deserves-"

"She made her choice." In front of his scowling, David lowers his voice, looks at him square in the eyes. "Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but for as long as I've known her, she never tried to create any kind of relationship with anyone. She seemed pretty much content with her life. I think you should leave her alone."

But it's too hard, too much to ask, and Robin shakes his head. "You don't know her, David. You don't know her life, who she can be, who she really is. This," he says, glancing at her as she walks away, "what she shows, what you see, is just a façade. I've seen underneath, behind the mask, and it's  _beautiful_."

"But she doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore, and you have to respect that. Especially if you care about her as much as you pretend."

" _I know!_ " Robin repeats, slightly exasperated. "It's just not easy to let her go."

He tries really hard though, even in class.  _Especially_  in class, where they're not sitting side by side anymore, where he's struggling to understand on his own, not daring to ask for the teacher's help, nor for David's. Well, they're not always together, the guy is dating a certain Mary Margaret, and the girl is not mean, in any way, but she's not Robin's style, not that interesting. She has a blinded and candid vision of the world, an insufferable giggle always ready to emerge. So half the time, David stays with her, her friend Ruby, and Robin hangs with them, follows, sometimes answers a question or two. But most of the time, his mind is somewhere else, and he looks right through them, in  _her_  direction, wherever  _she_  is, even when he can't really see her.

But now, she's on the other side of the class, apparently listening to the teacher, but he knows her better than that. She's barely paying attention to what the man is saying, taking notes from time to time, but not as frequently as she's used to.

"So I graded your tests, and I got some surprises."

Robin's head snaps up at the words, and he gives the man his attention, watching him as he walks around the desk to hand them their papers. He takes his with a wince, the C+ not one of his best results, but what can he say, he's been more than distracted lately.

"I can give you some tutoring if you want," Ruby whispers to him, bending over her desk in his direction. "I'm free after school today," she winks, and he glances at her grade, spots the B circled in red, plasters a fake smile on his lips, saying as gently as he can "Thank you, but I think I prefer to work on my own."

She falls back on her seat with a sigh, chewing her gum, rolling her eyes.

"Regina, this is still a good result, but I was expecting better from you. A lot of negligence in your copy, you should check your answers twice, those were beginners' mistakes. And I wish to speak with you after class."

Robin looks at her the moment he hears her name coming from the teacher's lips, and she takes the paper from Mr Docky, an apology on her tongue, nodding her head, looking ashamed.

From where he is, he can't see the grade, but it's not the first time it happens. Since their fight, her attention in class has been lighter, her grades still great but not exceptional. He wonders if she studies less, or if she's just distracted. If it has something to do with him, maybe? With them. He hopes that it has, somehow. Not that it would do any of them any good.

She seems uncaring and unsettled at the same time, because she doesn't seem to pull herself together, doesn't seem to do anything to deal with this problem. He doesn't see her in the study room or the library anymore, nor in any of the places where she used to go. She leaves earlier on some days, right after class when she usually stayed an extra hour.

Like she's hiding, or  _running away_.

Or being controlled?

Robin still has no idea of what is going on, doesn't dare to go back to the casino, he would be spotted immediately and she would never forgive him for that. Even though technically, given their ruined relationship currently, there's not much to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The gifts


	12. The gifts

It's the last day of school before the holidays.

Christmas is coming, and despite the festive and light spirit around him, Robin doesn't feel like celebrating.

Not like this.

Not when she  _still_  hasn't talked to him, not when she's the loneliest he's ever seen her.

He knows he's taking a risk here, but he checked the pros and cons a thousand times in his head, and it didn't matter. Even if she pushes him away again, he has to try. He can't let her go without giving this to her.

So he takes a deep breath, waits until she's in front of her locker, gathers his courage and walks to her. He ignores David and Ruby's protests and disapproving looks. He only has eyes for  _her_. Only knows that, with every step he takes closer, he feels like life is returning to him.

His heartbeat quickens.

His brain is rushing.

His breath is lighter.

Even the anticipation he feels flowing in his belly doesn't stop him.

Regina shakes her head to the side, and her hair flies around her lovely face, revealing her neck, and the olive color of her skin. She's oblivious to his approach, looks lost in her thoughts as she absently removes a book from the locker, barely looking at it, sighing softly, closing her eyes. She doesn't hear him getting close, so he makes her jump when he speaks, her eyes popping open suddenly as she gives him a bewildered look, actually meeting his gaze for the first time in weeks.

"Hey…" he says softly. She doesn't answer, just keeps looking at him, too stunned to react maybe? But she doesn't look away, doesn't yell at him, so that's something. Better than an instant rejection.

"I know you don't want to talk to me," Robin resumes, not giving her a chance to push him away again, using her dazed state to his advantage. "But I had asked a friend to find me something for you in London, and I just received it. I asked for it weeks ago, before..." He trails off, but he has no desire to linger on the subject more than necessary.

They've hurt each other enough already, there's no need to willingly rub salt on the wound.

"Anyway, it's a local band there, one I told you about. You don't have to keep it," he rushes, breaking eye contact, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he holds out the small package, "but I wanted to give it to you anyway. The fact that we don't talk to each other anymore shouldn't prevent you from discovering good English music, right?"

He chuckles dryly, meeting her eyes again, looking at her slightly parted lips, her perfect make-up, her shiny dark eyes, the beautiful thin features of her face. How can anyone love someone that much? Is that even normal?

Just being next to her hurts.

Facing her, hurts.

To be so close and yet so far, unable to have physical contact, is a  _living hell_.

But he manages to wait until she looks down at the package, her hand hesitating for a second before raising to take it slowly, still not uttering a word. She starts removing the gift wrap, and he feels forced to explain. "I initially planned for it to be your Christmas' present, so my friend had it wrapped for the occasion."

Still silent, she puts the paper into her locker, turns the CD in her hands, reading the songs' names, the description, looking at the cover. She looks pretty much as she did when he offered her the bracelet (she's not wearing it anymore, he noticed, and it pains him) half-surprised half-mesmerized that someone would dare give her something on their own will without expecting anything in return. Her thumb is rubbing the cover slightly, thoughtful, Robin thinks. He's not certain but he thinks a small smile appears at the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you," she breathes, so low he barely hears it.

She's not looking up at him again, so he reluctantly takes it as his cue to leave, awkwardly leans back, his voice unsteady, "You're welcome. I... I'm leaving now. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

Robin has to drag himself out of her orbit, has to force his feet to lead him somewhere else, turning his back on her and closing eyes and fists tightly, breathing as slowly as he can through his nose, attempting to slow his erratic heartbeat hammering against his chest and rending him dizzy with the overwhelming love he carries for her.

But he hasn't taken more than three steps when her voice comes to his ears again. Her light, shy, wonderful voice he can listen to over and over again without ever getting tired of it. He stops in his tracks, not sure if she's actually calling him or if his mind is just playing with his feelings, but there it is again, his name on her lips, and he turns around to face her. She's as uncomfortable with this as he is, is looking at him sheepishly, and then reaches for something in her locker, drawing his attention and steps there, until he's standing right by her side again, waiting.

She gets a perfectly wrapped pack out, takes a second before handing it to him, anxious. "I bought this for you too. It's a book," Regina explains hurriedly, fingers trailing in her hair, removing them from her face. "I know you don't read much but... I thought you might like it."

He removes the paper without a word, and is only slightly surprised to see the image of a small boat floating on a mix of white and blue sea, the title in red letters.  _The Island_. The book that made her cry, shook her, made her almost confess the reality behind her the appearances of her life. He smiles, touched, brings it to his chest and nods to her. "I will read it."

She gives him another shy smile, and then she shoves the CD into her purse, closing her locker and taking a step back.

"Merry Christmas, Robin."

He knows the conversation is over, a chance for reconciliation far, but he can't help feeling better, because she accepted his gift and had one for him in return. He doesn't know when she bought it, if it was before or after, but the tiny, small hope that she might find a way to forgive him is rising in him. The affection he has for that girl is blurring his vision, a lump blocking his throat, so he just nods.

It's only when she's taken a few steps away from him, that he finally can utter the words, "Merry Christmas, Regina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The secret garden


	13. The secret garden

Robin spent his holidays devouring the book.

He never thought he'd ever be so engrossed in a story, so eager to read, to have just five extra minutes to discover more about what happens to a fictional character.

He finished it two days before going back to class, and had to use all his willpower not to text Regina right away and share his thoughts with her.

Honestly, he even had to fight himself not to send her anything every time he discovered something new about this island and its people.

He really misses their talks. And the small encounter between them didn't do anything to ease the feeling. If anything, it only made it grow stronger.

He doesn't know if the exchange of gifts was a peace offering, an attempt at a reconciliation, or if it didn't mean anything -other than the fact that she might actually be missing him just as much as he does, but maybe that's just his wounded heart talking. But he keeps hoping that it was more than a one-time thing.

That she's willing to open the gate for discussion, to give him another chance.

So today, he waits for her.

Fights the bile raising in his throat in dread and anticipation, but stands up right where he used to, his eyes scanning the array of cars in search of the black Chevrolet with a gold license plaque.

His heart beats faster when he finally sees it, his hands trembling and sweating as he watches Regina step out and walk in his direction -well, more like the school's entrance, because she hasn't looked up from the ground yet.

It takes all his bravery not to run to her nor call her name until she's within earshot. All he can see is her. All he can hear is his hammering heart pounding against his chest and head, just as overwhelming questions race in his mind.

Will she be happy to see him?

Will she accept talking to him?

Will she ignore him?

Will she-

Regina looks up just before running into him, and she instinctively takes a step back, startled, her eyes wide, a hand over her chest.

"Robin, you scared me!" She says breathily, and good, this is a start, she hasn't walked away yet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He apologizes, hands raising in front of him. "I just want to talk to you for a second, if that's okay?"

It's a question, but also a way to let her know he'd respect her decision if she chooses to keep her distance, even though he's not totally okay with it.

She gives him a sad look, free of any kind of anger, he notices, and it warms his heart, before ducking her head in sympathy. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why?" He questions. "Because you're still mad at me?"

She considers her answer for a second, and it's with relief that he sees her shake her head, saying, "No, it's not that. I mean… No. I'm not angry with you anymore. But hanging out might not be…" She pauses then, looking over her shoulder to the -oddly- lingering black Chevy. "Safe," Regina whispers so low he barely hears it.

"Safe?" He questions, alarmed. "What do you mean it's not safe?"

"Look, Robin, you know I can't give you an explanation." She says softly. "But staying away from me is the best thing for you."

"Does that mean… If you're…" Swallowing hard, he clears his throat. She won't tell him anything so asking is pointless. Better try another tactic. "If we don't spend all of our time together as before, would you agree to talk to me again?" She's about to argue, but he raises a hand to stop her. "No texting, no tutoring, no archery!" He clarifies. "Just… A hello in the morning, maybe a few exchanged words while we walk to our next class?" He only waits half a second before confessing, "I miss you, Regina. And I'm dying to share my thoughts with you about the book you gave me and hear yours about the CD I gave you."

Her features soften, and she looks like she's truly considering his idea, but also as if something is holding her back, stopping her. This " _safety_ " issue hanging over them, he's certain, and it might be what will stop her from accepting his offer.

She opens her mouth to speak, catches herself at the last second, takes a step forward and then back, unsure.

"Please!"

She looks up at him at his pleading, and that's when he recognizes it. A small sparkle in her dark eyes, so tiny he almost misses it, but he knows her too well. He knows what it means, has seen it several times before. So he fights his smile, until she concedes, "I'd like that." And then immediately "But not now! Wait for me outside of English class after your lunch."

He barely has time to nod before she's gone, leaving him with nothing but a light heart and a broad smile.

As promised, he finds her standing in front of the classroom, squeezing her books tightly against her chest, not uncomfortable, but not fully relaxed either. She tucks her hair behind her ear quickly, glancing around her nervously, until their eyes lock. A small smile appears on her lips then, and she silently tilts her head to the right beckoning for him to follow her. The cafeteria is the other way, so wherever they're going, he guesses they won't be meeting a lot of people.

Robin does, forces himself not to ask questions, because he knows the effect they have on her, when he pushes too much, when he traps her, and he might be starting to get her back, so he refuses to ruin it now. He frowns when they pass the science classroom, because it's the furthest you can go in that aisle, there's no other class after that. But she doesn't stop, quickens her pace instead, glancing behind her when she stops in front of a closed door. A door hidden in a corner, away from sight, locked by a digital code, one she doesn't hesitate for one second to type in, opening it and urging him inside.

"Regina, what is-"

He stops before finishing his sentence, cuts off when his body collides with... hers? It takes him a second, but he's quick to understand that she's hugging him, her arms around his neck, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her front pressed to his. He responds immediately then, circling her waist, his nose in her hair, breathing in the fruity scent of her shampoo, his eyes closed to focus on the feeling, on the moment, on what they have, right now, _together_ , just the two of them.

He's not sure if she's holding back sobs or breathing heavily from their fast pace in the corridor, but she doesn't release him, and he'll be damn if he pushes her away now. One of his hands starts rubbing her back slowly, the other weaving in her hair tenderly, his lips pressing against her temple the way he used to, reassuring, comforting.

"I missed you so much."

It's muffled by his skin, but the words are clear, send a pang of love and relief through him, making him smile despite the obvious nervousness of her tone.

"I missed you too. I'm here now, it's ok. Everything is fine."

She starts pulling back, but thankfully, she doesn't break contact, just leans back enough to meet his loving eyes.

"No, Robin," she shakes her head, closing her eyes before looking at him again. "It's not. We can't... We shouldn't..."

Regina looks away, her face pained and torn, brow furrowed, but he ignores the reason why. So he cups her chin gently, guiding her until she's facing him again, his lips pressing a soft kiss to her brow before receding.

"Is there at least one thing that you can tell me, so I understand better what this is all about?"

His voice is low and caring, his fingers reaching for a lock of ebony hair and removing it from her face, brushing her cheek in the process and he thinks he feels her shiver and lean into his touch. He gives her time to decide, to think, to find what she can tell him, what she's... allowed to confess?

"I..." She starts hesitantly, "have been forbidden to see you."

His "Why?" is immediate, and he mentally kicks himself, because she startles and glares at him when he speaks. He knows the rules; no questions.

" _Because_ ," she says forcefully, tugging at the word, a way to remind him not to interrupt her again, he thinks. "You've seen too much." He opens his mouth again, but catches himself just in time, closes it and swallows his own words. "And you've...  _distracted_  me from my... from what... the..."

She frowns, displeased with her inability to tell him what she wants, but he shakes his head, thumb rubbing her jaw. "I understand," and then adding, smiling softly, "I think."

She nods and sighs in relief, but the concern is still there, mixed with some... fear? anguish?

"Robin, things can't go back to the way they were. If they find out I'm here with you right now-"

"They won't," he cuts her, thumb on her lips, her shining dark orbs a prayer staring at him square in the eyes. When she relaxes and breathes slowly through her nose, he disentangles one arm from their embrace, waving it in the air to point around the room.

A basement, it seems. But clean, no dust, rats or infiltration anywhere. Plumbing on the ceiling, something that looks like thermal insulation on the walls. There are several small lamps here and there, giving a warm and cocooned ambiance to the room, an old desk with a chair, a table with a wooden carved box and a CD player and -the most surprising part- a sofa, covered with several plaids and pillows.

"What is this place anyway?"

Regina smiles sheepishly, or proudly maybe, he's too shaken by her revelation and the situation to read her properly -not that he ever was very good at it in the past- slides one hand along his arm to tug at his own, facing the room before looking at him with shining eyes.

"This is my... breathing room?" She tries, scrunching her nose, "Where I come when I need some time for myself. I found it during my first year and it was abandoned, so I asked the headmaster if I could use it. He agreed, and I brought here everything I wanted, everything I needed. I'm the only one who knows the code on the door, but anyway, the other students ignore that this place even exists."

"So this is your secret garden." Robin breathes in awe, not noticing the amused look Regina gives him.

She raises an eyebrow playfully "Secret garden?"

He chuckles, shakes his head before explaining. "That's what I called it in my head, every time you disappeared. I didn't know where you went, but I figured it was a place where you were alone.  _Safe_." She smiles knowingly, nodding, squeezing his hand, but he furrows his brow, wonders. "Why are you showing it to me?"

Her smile fades slightly, more thoughtful, resigned, reminded of the truth of the world outside.

"Because it's the only place where we will be able to see each other," she glances at their linked hands, "like this."

He grins at her then, pulling her to him and gathering her in his arms again, reveling in the soft laugh that comes from her lips, in the way she angles her body to be closer to him.

When she pushes at his chest, it's with a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, and a mischievous glow of her eyes.

"I have something to show you," Regina mutters.

He feels the loss the moment she lets go of his hand, but he reassures himself by repeating in his head that she's here, she's with him, as stunning as ever.

The Regina he loves.

She's back.

She never left, was trapped and forced away by people he doesn't know but hates nonetheless. And right now she's winking at him, that wonderful and wide smile he loves so much meant just for him, so he forgets about the past, focuses on the present.

"I couldn't bring it home, so I'm listening to it here."

And for the next part of their lunch break, until she gives him the entrance code and asks him to leave ten minutes before the bell rings to prevent any suspicious questions, they listen and laugh and talk about the CD he got her, and the book she bought him.

And Robin can't help but think, in this cocoon away from the reality of the world and Regina's golden prison, that one day, if she lets him, he will take her away.

He will take her away from this place, this town, this country if he needs to, and he will make sure that this genuine look of pure happiness never fades from her face,  _ever_  again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The hospital
> 
> Please leave a review!


	14. The hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings will come for the next chapter, but you might have an idea of what it will be about when you'll reach the end of this chapter. I didn't put the warning here because it's not really the most important part of this chapter.

For the next few weeks they meet in their secret place every day for an hour.

It's not much, not nearly close to being enough, but it's better than nothing, more than what they had, and they enjoy every second immensely. Now, Robin is sure. Regina appreciates him, truly, has a deep affection that she's not afraid to show anymore. Of course, nothing has happened between them. No kiss, no declaration, nothing but him just holding her in his arms, sharing her thoughts, hearing her laugh, watching her beautiful eyes light up every time she sees him; all of that is enough.

They glance at each other in the hallway, although not so much during classes. They don't text, because he told her he wouldn't, and he has a feeling that she doesn't have full control over her phone, at least, not anymore. They say hello in the morning, and goodbye at the end of the day.

And when they're finally reunited, once alone in her secret garden, that's when they can talk. About classes, music, books, sometimes movies, although she hasn't mentioned any recent ones and doesn't seem to have heard of the last movies he watched. They talk about what happened during those weeks apart, and how much they missed each other.

Robin hasn't brought up the casino again, and she hasn't either. But she told him that, even though the distance she kept had been mostly an act forced by people she only refers to as  _'they'_ , the fact that he indeed followed her and had willingly crossed the line she'd clearly set since the beginning, had hurt her. Her words that day weren't only someone else's. The slap was hers. But after the anger and hurt had passed, after realizing what she had just lost,  _who_  she had just lost, how deeply affected by it she was, she decided to forgive and let go, except there was no way back, or there wasn't until these secret meetings. After she was done telling him all of this, Robin apologized for his behavior, and then that was it, they never mentioned it again.

Robin watches Regina even when she doesn't know, always under David's disapproving look and Ruby's roll of her eyes, but they don't know he reconnected with her, they probably wouldn't understand. So to explain why he disappears for one hour every day he just says he needs some time for himself, and they don't question him any further.

But when he's with them, he can't help admire how graceful she is, how focused, how beautiful. And he's so crazy about her, so biased, that he can't find one flaw in her.

But today?

Today, even a blind man can see that something is wrong.

She's been sick lately, she told him, tired, but she claimed it was a bug, that she'd be fine after a few days.

But this?

What he sees now? It's not like before.

Regina seems shaken. Disturbed? Yes. Unwell? Definitely. The way she winces and fights to keep her eyes open is alerting him. And she's pale. Even underneath her makeup, he sees it. She's pale, and seems exhausted, struggling to stay straight on her seat, trying not to wince, to take notes, to keep listening, her hand trembling as she attempts to write.

Robin can't tear his eyes away from her, is so busy looking at her that he misses half the lesson, is startled by the ring announcing the end of the class. He closes his book and looks away for a second, but the moment he raises his eyes again, when the room is almost empty, she's still there, attempting to get up from her seat.

But failing.

Because as soon as she tries to stand, she falls to her knees, a hand curled over her stomach as a small cry comes from her lips.

"Regina!" Robin calls, panic flooding over him as he runs to her side quickly, his heart breaking with the tearful breaths she's trying to take.

He cups her face with both his hands, forces her to look at him, but he's met by a dull weariness which transformed her shining dark orbs into grey ones.

She grips his arms, but it's weak, her hand sliding and falling on the floor as a tear escapes her eye.

"What happened?" he hears a voice call. Looking up, he meets their teacher's -Mrs Malika Dragondale, a severe blonde woman in her late forties but who's one of their best teachers- puzzled eyes as she kneels next to them, helping him settle the young woman in his arms.

"I don't know. She fell, but-"

"I'm alright." The voice is weak, drawing their gazes to Regina, instantly frowning at how tired she sounds, how exhausted she looks.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, Regina?" Mrs Dragondale asks, taking her hand in hers.

When she shakes her head and murmurs  _Nothing, I'm fine_ , trying to get up but failing miserably, Robin rolls his eyes with annoyance, tightens his grip on her.

"Now is not the time to play that game," he tells her firmly, glaring down at her.

But when the blonde woman lifts her phone to her ear and starts talking to who Robin assumes is 911, Regina's hand raises again, as if to take the phone away, her voice so barely audible it sends jolts of dread running through his spine.

"No!"

"Regina," she argues gently, "we have to know what-"

"No doctor." Regina counteracts, despite her state, trying to shake her head but she doesn't even have the strength to do that.

"Is that blood?"

Robin and Malika look up immediately at David, who's pointing to where Regina was sitting on a chair a few minutes ago, to the floor, and her grey skirt, and there is no doubt.

_This is_  blood, and it's  _hers_.

And Robin may not be a woman, but this is way too much to be a period related accident.

Robin's hand reaches for her abdomen reflexively to pull her closer, but the moment he touches it, Regina flinches, whimpering and instinctively trying to wipe his hand away.

This is not normal.

He'd barely laid a hand on her, it wasn't harmful in any way. So he tries to pull on her shirt, to find out what caused her that much pain, but she claps her hand over his, stopping him, saying again, "No."

But now is not the moment to ask him to respect her secrets. Now is not the time to keep everything hidden. So he stubbornly pushes at her hand, ignores the way she tries to stop him again, pushing through the dizziness, the tiredness, the loss of consciousness that's threatening to take her. "Robin, don't. Please!"

"No way in hell, Regina! Don't ask me to look away when you're bleeding to death, because I won't."

She pleads again, but her strength has totally left her, her head becoming heavy against his chest, and she doesn't try to stop him when he tugs at her shirt to lift it.

"What the hell?"

David's words is a perfect match with the look of horror that appears on the faces of everyone still there as they discover the bruised and almost lacerated skin underneath her perfect silky blue shirt. Robin is too shocked to react, stares in disbelief and astonishment at the large bruise covering half of her belly, or at least what they see of it, what is not hidden by her skirt, because the injury is running underneath.

Anxiety fills him then, the fear of what might have caused this.

Was it a punishment?

An usual treatment?

An accident?

Did their secret friendship caused it? Or did it come from that man at the casino? The client or the man in the black suit? Is there someone else?

Has it happened before?

Where is that blood coming from? Is there a connection with the symptoms she experienced last week?

But he doesn't have the opportunity to find an answer, because the paramedics are here, and asking him to step back, trying to get Regina to talk to them but she's definitely unconscious now, unresponsive. He watches silently, stunned, as they quickly lay her down on their gurney, a needle in her arm as fluids are injected into her veins, a monitor registering the beating of her heart.

He starts to follow them, but the teacher reaches for his shoulder, stops him, saying words Robin is unwilling to listen, so he shrugs the hand away, runs into the hallway, catching up with the medical team when they're about to climb into the ambulance.

"I'm coming with you!"

One of the men turns around, giving him a sympathetic -but urgent- look. "We're taking care of her, you should stay here."

"No, I want to-"

"You're under 18, we can't-"

"I don't care! I'm not leaving her."

He's about to force his way into the vehicle, but the man stops him. "Listen, kid! There's not enough room for the both of us, and I'm fairly certain you prefer for me to be with her than you, if something turns wrong." In front of his silent, he adds "There's only one hospital here. Take the bus number 23, it will drop you just in front of the entrance."

The trip to the hospital is torture. He had to go back inside the school to take his bagpack, because his money was inside, and the headmaster almost managed to keep him in school, but Robin wouldn't have it. He couldn't let Regina down. Not now.

So he ran.

Despite the loud voice calling his name, despite the risk of being expelled, at this moment Regina was all he had in mind. She was everything he cared about.

"I'm here to see Regina Mills!" he almost yells when he enters the ER, breathless, gripping the counter to halt his run from the bus stop outside.

The nurse -or at least he assumes that she's a nurse- throws a surprised look at him from over her glasses, an eyebrow lifting in question -and maybe irritation, but it's the last of his problems right now.

"And you are?"

"Robin! Robin Locksley! I'm her friend. I was with her when she collapsed, and the paramedic told me she'd be taken here, so I took the bus and-"

"Wow, calm down, young man!" She holds a hand in front of her, and then starts typing on her keyboard, using the few seconds of silence he gives her to find Regina in the patients' list. "Alright, she's still being treated, so you can't see her right now."

"But is she okay?"

"Like I said, the doctors are taking care of her, so I really don't know. But anyway, we can't discuss personal medical issues with strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm her-"

"Friend, yes, I know, you told me that. But you're not family. So take a deep breath, go grab yourself something to drink -something without caffeine, if possible, you seem altered enough-, and go sit in the waiting room."

"Can you call me if something goes wrong?"

The stern look he receives would have unsettled him, had he not been in such a panic state. But the woman is not answering him, and he doesn't want to make a scandal in the middle of the ER, so he steps back, looks around and walks to the first empty seat he finds, buries his face in his hands, trying to relax, but there is no point.

He can't forget what he saw, can't forget the image of her, her injury, her blood, the sound of her voice, so weak, how she tried to stop them from helping her, to hide what was happening despite the obvious.

It  _has_  to be related to all those things she refuses to talk about, that much is clear. Otherwise, there would have been no reason for her to fight their help. But the mystery surrounding her is so thick, her environment so strange that he has no idea who could be responsible for that. Or why? The same questions turn in his head since the moment she collapsed in the classroom, and he can't think straight, can't manage to clear his head long enough to make a coherent thought. He stays there for what seems to be hours, but when he checks his watch it's only been 45 minutes.

He buys himself a snack, ends up throwing more than half of it in the trash because his stomach is too knotted for him to eat anything, grabs a magazine, flips the pages without much interest, goes through his phone but all the messages from his friends in London seem unimportant right now.

He sighs deeply, gets up, starts walking towards the nurse again when he freezes on the spot.

A man in an impeccable black suit, a cane in his hand, and a woman with a definitely beyond expensive but impeccable dress, come into view.

The woman, he doesn't know. But the man... He's certain. This is the man he saw at the casino, the one upstairs, nodding at Regina as she was looking up at him. What the hell is he doing here? Who are these people? Are they her parents? Her boss? Her legal guardians? Family friends?

He walks close enough to hear, but stays out of sight, listens carefully.

"Hello! We got a call from your hospital, warning us that our daughter, Regina Mills, had been admitted here." The woman speaks rather calmly, and Robin frowns. So these are her parents, who just arrived two hours after Regina had been admitted, and don't appear to be thrown away nor stressed by their daughter being at the hospital.

Strange.

Disturbing, even.

"Yes, she did." The nurse he talked to earlier answers, kindlier than she'd been with him "I don't know if she's ready for you to see her, but let me-" and then "Oh, here's the doctor who took care of her. Maybe he will answer your questions."

Robin turns his head to his right, and indeed, a doctor walks into the room, notices the couple walking towards him, and he meets them halfway.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Gold." Robin's eyes snap up and open at the name, because they said they were Regina's parents, but the family name is different, making him think of this casino and license plates again. Questions start to arise in his mind once more, but he tries to shush them, focuses instead on what's being said. Regina is what matters, his questions can wait.

"My name is Dr. Victor Whale. I'd like to speak with you for a moment, there is some information I need to know about how your daughter found herself in this state."

"Which state? What are you talking about?"

Robin lends an ear to get every part of the conversation, and no one seems to notice him.

Perfect.

But then his world gets thrown upside down by what he hears.

"Mrs. Gold, your daughter was pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The step father


	15. The step father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Physical and sexual abuse of a minor implied. No rape scene written or detailed in this story! Only mentions and implications in the next chapters. 
> 
> Please, if you have a gut feeling that you won't like what I have planned, stop reading here. 
> 
> For all of you who are eager to know more about Regina, and how her relationship with Robin will evolve, the revelations really begin in this chapter, and starting from now will slowly come along the story. But in this particular chapter, Regina makes a choice. I let you discover which one ;-)

* * *

 

Robin almost stumbles back.

 _Pregnant_?

So that explains the weird symptoms from the previous weeks, her tiredness. But, how? How is it possible? How could his  _sweet_ ,  _lovely_  Regina be pregnant, at only 16?

"Pregnant?" he hears, and it brings him back from his thoughts, focusing on Regina's mother again. "This is not possible, sir, you must be mistaking."

"I am not, madam. The blood test and ultrasound leave no doubt. Regina was carrying a baby."

Robin almost voices it at the same time as Regina's mother, his eyes snapping up at the doctor's words, but he stops himself at the last second, remembers that he's not supposed to be hearing this conversation.

"Was? What do you mean,  _was_? Is my daughter pregnant or not?"

"She lost the baby."

"Oh!" The woman exclaims. "Then I guess she can come home with us."

She starts moving past the doctor, but the man stops her with a firm hand on her shoulder, and Robin cannot see her face, but judging by the way she suddenly stiffens and tilts her head to the side, she's not at all pleased with the gesture.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks boldly. "Don't you know who I am?"

There is a mix of loath and bitterness flashing in Dr Whale's eyes when he removes his arm, but he doesn't look down for a second, glances at the mysterious and still silent man in front of him. "Oh believe me, I do! But Regina won't come home tonight, and probably not so soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The voices have raised now, so Robin just has to stand a few feet away to hear the whole conversation, and he notices that several faces are frowning in concentration, listening, but carefully avoiding looking up from their magazines. As is they were afraid, Robin thinks, but he truly has no idea why.

Who are these two people? Who really are Regina's parents? They seem powerful, yes, but he can feel that there's something more, except he can't put his finger on it.

"It means..." Dr Whale starts, his voice lowering again so Robin has to lend an ear, "that the miscarriage wasn't natural." And on a solemn voice, declares, "Your daughter was beaten. Pretty hard, I would say. It terminated the pregnancy and in the meantime caused an important hemorrhage in her abdomen. We managed to stop the bleeding and repair the damages, and she's conscious and recovering now, although completely drained. We had to perform a transfusion to compensate the important amount of blood she lost. Right now, she's in no state to go back home, and under these circumstances, you understand that I have a few questions about how such a thing happened."

"Is that an accusation, Dr Whale?"

The man from the casino finally steps in, this Mr Gold, and Robin watches him move forward, as he speaks in a low, threatening voice that flows between gritted teeth. He's barely taller than his opponent, but despite his cane, he's far more impressive, just by the power and confidence emanating from him. Even from where he is, Robin feels a shiver of discomfort running down his spine. But, to his surprise, Whale straightens his back, his voice steady, unimpressed and unafraid.

"What I'm saying is that Regina wears traces of physical abuse, some older than others, all over her body. And I've already met your step daughter, Mr Gold." Realization hits Robin suddenly at the revelation of who this man truly is and what is implied about what his friend endured.

Physical abuse.

Pregnancy.

Both drawing a truth Robin's not certain he's willing to hear about.

"She's no girl to endanger herself, and her explanations about her injuries are... inconsistent with how it usually happens," Dr. Whale threatens, a hard look on his face as he crosses his arms on his chest and stares at Mr. Gold square in the eyes.

"Do you really care about your job, Dr Whale?"

"I care about my patients, sir. Regina nearly died today. Luckily, she's incredibly strong, and we treated her in time, but the injuries she's suffering almost took her life. In this context, you understand that I already called social services."

" _You what?_ "

The man thunders and although it hasn't been loud per see, the whole room turns quiet at his words. So quiet, that when a man and a woman run towards Robin, calling his name and starting to ask questions with a frantic voice, everyone looks at them. What better way to make himself known by the three people he's been spying on?

"Robin, darling, are you alright? We called the school when we didn't see you come back home and you didn't answer your phone. They said you left after-"

" _You!_ "

The strong voice cuts his mother's immediately, turning her attention and his father's to the man who called for him. Regina's step father is in his face in three steps, despite the hand his father holds to protect him, but Robin is too far gone to care about the danger. So he straightens his spine, brings his chin up even though he's trembling inside. From fear, yes, but also from pure blinding rage. If what he suspects is true, then that man deserves the blow he's trying really hard to contain.

"You little bastard! What the hell are you doing here?"

Regina's step father has taken a hold on his shirt now and his tone is calm, but definitely threatening.

"Hey, leave my son alone!"

"My dear, who is that boy?"

Robin looks to the side to Regina's mother, who's eyeing them with curiosity, but he still feels the man's breath on his face, a mix of tobacco and bitterness.

"This, dearie, is probably the reason why our precious Regina is in this hospital." He says, pushes Robin backwards when he releases him, his father gripping his shoulder to prevent him from losing his balance.

"What?" The question comes from all of them at the same time, Robin included.

They're all frowning, exchanging puzzled and suspicious looks, but Robin is dumbfounded. Is that man about to do what he thinks he's about to do?

"I saw him following our daughter. He's obsessed with her. I'm certain he managed to abuse her at some point, and the poor girl was too ashamed to tell us."

"What? I did nothing to Regina, except care deeply for her!" Robin argues. "It's you that she's afraid of!"

"She has no reason to."

"So why did you forbid her to see me?"

"Because I knew you were a bad influence. Look where she is now, and it's all your fault!" Mr Gold bites.

"Do not accuse my son, you-"

"My daughter is pregnant because of him, I'm only pointing the-"

" _I didn't sleep with her!_ " Robin finally screams, cutting them off.

But it's not enough apparently, because Gold's voice is calm when he spits with disgust, "Says you."

"I swear! She's an amazing girl, but I would never touch her. I would never  _hurt_  her!"

"And I should believe you why, exactly?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Robin glares at him. "Let's ask her!" He then turns his head to look at the doctor, waiting for his approval, and the man gives him a sympathetic nod.

"Alright, but no fighting in front of her. I don't want her upset, she needs to rest."

When they open the door, Robin has to restrain himself from running to her. She looks so vulnerable, so fragile. She's not as pale as she was when he left her, but the exhaustion on her face is obvious, even with her eyes closed.

She opens them the moment they enter, and they suddenly go wide when her mother rushes to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking her face between her hands. She smells like lies and pretenses when Robin listens to her false concern and caresses, and Regina seems both surprised and uncomfortable, glancing at everyone in the room, frowning at Robin's parents in question -looking for an answer no one gives her-, her fear obvious when she meets her step father's hard eyes.

"Regina," the doctor starts, walking towards her, his voice gentle. "Do you mind answering a few questions for us?"

"I already did."

"I know, but we need to clarify some things. It's important."

Her eyes flicker immediately to the man in the black suit, her step father, and Whale must notice, because he grabs her hand, drawing her scared gaze to his reassuring one. "Hey, it's okay. No one will hurt you, I promise."

She looks at him like he's a fool, like she's telling him  _Seriously? Did you really treat me or was it your secret twin?_

But before she utters a word, someone pushes the door. A young blonde woman in a green dress, green shining eyes staring at them, although the thin line of her mouth is twisted with concern, enters the room.

"Hi," she says softly. "My name is Isabel Tink, I'm the social worker Dr Whale called."

"You're the person who wants to take our child from us?" Regina's mother exclaims, startling her daughter, and Isabel takes a step forward, her hand raised in front of her.

"I just want to understand what is going on. I was warned that you all wanted to talk with Regina, and I have to be here, that's the law."

"Well, you will surely hear of my lawyers if you keep this insanity up!"

"Mrs. Gold, those are the rules. We are concerned about your daughter, all we want is to find out the truth."

She's nice, Robin thinks. He likes her, this woman, this Mrs. Tink, who speaks with a kind and soft voice, who is trying to defend Regina, trying to take care of her, to make sure she's alright. With luck, and the knowledge that she's not alone anymore, maybe the young girl will finally be ready to talk. Maybe she will realize she doesn't have to live a nightmare for the rest of her life. He hopes...

"Let me tell you what happened!" Gold says, his sneering voice filling the room. "This young girl has been caught under this boy's bad influence, and when he got the chance, he  _raped_  her. She got pregnant, told him, and he made sure to erase all trace of his mistake."

"I won't let you insult-" Robin's father thunders, taking a step forward.

"Stop!" Whale speaks loudly. "I said no fighting. We're here to ask Regina what happened, so if you can't hold yourself together, get out!" His voice softens when he turns to the girl. "Regina, did Robin do this to you? Did he rape you?"

She's about to give a spontaneous answer, Robin thinks, but the word gets stuck in her throat and she stops at the last second. Her eyes are watering, and her lower lips trembles, hesitant, gaze flickering between two people in the room. Her step father, and Robin.

Robin.

He wonders if she's that terrorized that she's willing to ruin his entire life over a lie. Honestly, after what he saw today, what he learned, what he guessed, he understands better why she always surrendered to her step father. He just prays that she's finally willing to fight back. Not just for him, but for her too. Because whether she realizes it or not, whether she's been looked down and diminished her entire life, she  _is_  worthy of love. Of care. Of freedom. Of _living_. She deserves someone who will care for her. Not just a lover.

A parent.

A friend.

 _Anyone_.

"Just tell the truth, Regina." Mrs. Tink speaks again. "Did someone hurt you?"

She walks until she's standing next to the doctor, forcing Regina to look up at them, silently urging her to focus on them and not the two people she's been staring at helplessly over the last minute.

"Yes."

Robin breathes in relief.

Almost.

Because she spoke coyly, hesitantly, shakily and he knows she hasn't won the fight against her demons yet, that her inner turmoil is stopping her from simply speaking the reality of her hell.

"Was it Robin?"

Robin holds his breath, and in his eyes he pulls all the courage he carries, all the affection he has for her, all the tenderness and memories of the amazing friendship they've developed over the last months. He pleads her, silently, to free herself from her prison, to be honest, to stop covering that bastard who is taking from her what he wants before throwing her away like a piece of meat. To take the side of her friend, and not her jailer.

She meets his eyes, locks their gazes, and something shifts in her. He doesn't know what it means, but when she looks at the social worker again, there is a new resolution in her.

And he  _knows_  she's about to betray him.

"No."

Robin looks at her with wide eyes and a furrowed brow, his mouth opening in surprise, but he doesn't dare smile yet. She might have saved him, but it doesn't mean she will come forward about everything else.

"Robin  _never_  did anything wrong. Quite the contrary in fact." She assures, her voice steadier.

"Regina, dear, I believe the lady asked you to tell the truth."

Regina turns to her mother sharply, eyes shooting daggers at her, shrugging off the woman's embrace, wincing and whimpering and bringing a hand to her stomach. Whale's hand is on her shoulder a second later, telling her to stay calm, to avoid sudden movements; she's still weak and just got out of surgery. But the tone she uses when addressing her mother is one Robin has never heard coming from her before.

"And I did,  _mother_! Robin is my friend. He never touched me."

"Then where did that baby come from?"

Robin watches as Regina stares at her mother, as she swallows hard, and the next words coming out of her mouth are slow and full of resentment, surprising everyone by the implication behind them.

"You know exactly where."

The temperature suddenly spikes, the air thick and heavy, the room silent. It doesn't say anything, and yet at the same time it says  _everything_.

Inside, Robin is screaming his relief. Even if everything is not out in the open, Regina is finally finding the courage to stand up to her parents. At least, to her mother.

"And he does too." Regina adds, startling them again and looking her step father square in the eyes.

"Regina..." He warns.

"Regina, are you saying-" Mrs. Tink starts, but Robin can see the determination on his friend's face.

She won't stop now.

She won't give up now that she finally has a chance to free herself from their grip.

"He's the one who beat me when he found out."

"Regina, darling, this is nonsense!" Her mother tries, but her daughter sends her a look so full of anger that Robin almost doesn't recognize her.

"And you were just next door, turning the radio on so you wouldn't hear me scream while he kicked the life out of me until I couldn't even breathe. When he threw me against his desk, and the library, and each wall of the room so hard I thought he was going to break my bones. When I was crying and begging him to stop and he only increased the force of his blows. It was  _you_ , who asked Moe to carry me to my room, and sent Ashley in afterwards. So do not dare tell me you didn't know, mother, because I heard the two of you talk about what he forced me to do since the day he first asked you and  _you_  gave him your blessing."

"Regina, that's enough!" Her step father warns again, but she ignores him, looks at her mother while pointing a finger in Gold's direction.

"I remember when  _you_  agreed that I would be perfect for the job, that my  _pretty face_  would be of some use for  _his_  business."

"Stop talking right now, darling! You're making a fool of yourself."

Regina's mother sudden change of tone is not unsettling her daughter, even though there is sadness in her voice, disappointment, perhaps, a bit of reproach too.

"I could have died today, mother. At the hands of your precious husband, on top of everything. And yet, what pains me the most is that you don't even care. What did I ever do to deserve so much cruelty from you?"

The question is left hanging between them, unanswered, and the silence settling over them is heavy with bitterness and regrets, with shock, and anger. It's full of contained rage, and unspoken words. With the awful confession of a young girl, who never wanted anything else but the love of her mother, and a normal life.

Letting go of Regina's shoulder, the doctor walks slowly but firmly towards Mr. Gold, a finger pointing at the door.

"I've heard enough. I suggest you take your wife and leave now, Mr. Gold, before I ask for security to escort you outside in front of everyone, so you will actually know what feeling humiliated means."

"That little brat is making everything up." The man grits between his teeth.

"It seems to me that she knows exactly what she's talking about. And I won't deny that I've heard of your methods, it's not the first time I have to treat one of your victims."

Looking over the man's shoulder, Gold meets Regina's eyes, but this time, she doesn't look down, nor afraid.

"This is not over, Regina. Trust me on that."

" _Out_!" Whale says forcefully, not raising his voice, showing him the door again. It takes a few more seconds, but soon Regina's parents have left the room, leaving a thick atmosphere and a deep silence behind.

It's Regina's painful and exhausted sigh when she falls back against the cushions that breaks it. The doctor is by her side a moment later, his hand on her forehead, brushing her hair soothingly, looking at the monitor and waiting for her heart rate to slow down.

"They're gone now. You need to calm down, Regina. Breathe slowly."

She nods, closes her eyes, whispering, "I'm so tired."

"I know. I can't blame you, given what you went through and just did. You're the first person in this town to stand up to him, you're very brave."

"More like stupid." She mutters.

"We won't let him get to you again, Regina. We're proud of you." Isabel assures, but the small smile that appears on the young girl's face is mostly strained and forced, not convinced in the slightest.

And then she opens her eyes, and Robin's heart misses a beat.

"Robin?"

Regina looks at him, almost pleading, as he's still too stunned to react, but then she holds her hand out for him, and he takes three large steps, covers it with his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For dragging you into this. I never wanted for you to-"

"Hey!" Robin cuts her gently, bends over to brush her hair away from her face, the back of his fingers stroking her cheek tenderly. "Don't! I came to you, twice actually, and the second time I knew what I was getting myself into."

"You don't know everything."

"I think the rest should wait until later, Regina." The blonde woman tells her, and Regina nods, sighing in relief. She's totally worn, Robin realizes, is even struggling to speak and keep her eyes open.

So he urges, "Sleep, Regina. Get some rest." Then he reassures her, sits on the bed and brings her hand to his chest. "I'm staying right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

And it's only then, when Regina knows that she won't be alone again, that he sees her features slightly relax. Her hand is still clutching his firmly, but the rest of her body is sagging into the mattress, her head falling to the side as she closes her eyes and her breath evens out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The testimony


	16. The testimony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE CHAPTER
> 
> Considering where this chapter is going (it is the hardest one, trust me), I prefer for all of those who are about to read it to first be aware of a few things.
> 
> Since this is a chapter where I actually mention what happened to Regina, and considering the responses I had on the other website where I posted this story, I prefer to warn you again that yes, I will talk about rape clearly this time, even though there won't be any detailed description. There's also mentions of child abuse/molestation/prostitution.
> 
> I am not promoting any of these practices, on the contrary, I strongly condemn them. I saw too much of them in my job and damn, that makes me sick, yet so many people aren't aware that it's more frequent than we think. 
> 
> /!\ In order to allow those who don't want to read that part to be able to read the rest of the chapter, I put 3 lines of _________ before and after the part you should avoid.
> 
> After this chapter, a whole new world will open to Regina and Robin, their relationship is going to be different, and you'll have an idea of why when you reach the end of this chapter. There is so much to discover, so many explanations about why what happened to her happened, so many consequences to come, good or bad. I won't dwell on her rape for very long after this, if I happen to mention it for some reasons, it won't be more than a paragraph every now and then, and I'll warn you in the notes and with ________ as I did in this one.

* * *

 

Robin stays with her until she awakes the next morning.

Visitors are not allowed during the night, but given the circumstances, the hospital staff decided to make an exception, even if it means he has to sleep on the uncomfortable chair next to Regina's bed.

During that time, not once does he release her hand. He needs the physical contact, to make sure that she's alive, to know that he's taking care of her, that she allowed him in.

 _Fully_ , this time.

Not long after she falls asleep, his parents begin asking questions. Who is she? What just happened? Why is he here? What is his connection to her?

He answers in a low voice, glancing at her regularly, careful not to wake her up. He tells them about their friendship, how wonderful, but also full of secrets, Regina is. He talks about his suspicions, the black car and lack of freedom, the call that threw her over the edge, the ligature marks on her wrists and how she begged him not to tell anyone. He confesses sheepishly that he didn't, kept her secret safe, but that he followed her, saw her flirting with an older man in a casino, noticed the person he knows now to be her stepfather giving her his consent for whatever she was doing. And then their fight, the weeks apart, how it had been the reason why he wasn't himself anymore, because back then he already knew he was deeply in love with her.

Robin smiles while telling them about the exchange of gifts, and the reconciliation, how they had to hide to make sure no one knew they were talking to each other again. He assures his parents that nothing happened between them, it was only two friends exchanging hugs and warm embraces, kisses on cheeks and foreheads, but nothing more. Finally, he describes the day's events, how he saw Regina collapse and bleed, refusing their help out of fear of the man she confronted moments before.

They listen, silent, frowning,  _affected_ , looking at the now peaceful young girl lying on the bed and -even in the deepest level of her sleep- clutching to their son's hand like an anchor.

"I don't know more about her real life than what we learned earlier. And thinking of it, that's not even everything..." he sighs, gaze washing over Regina, his free hand reaching to remove a wild lock from her face, smiling weakly as she unconsciously leans into his touch.

"That's awful," his mother states. "I don't understand how people could willingly use their own child to-"

"Don't, Edith!" His father cuts her, a hand on her shoulder. "This is insanity. There's no use trying to comprehend what they did." Turning to his son, the man, Tom, informs "We're going to see with the doctor and social worker if there is something we can do to help, alright? Are you staying here with her?"

"Yes, dad. I'm not leaving her."

He awakes before her the next morning, body sore from his fetal position on the chair. Robin notices with a smile their still linked hands, and the peacefulness on his friend's features. As if by finally coming forward about the hell she was living, a weight left her.

He accepts gratefully the hot chocolate and crackers the nurse checking on Regina offers him, and eats slowly with his free hand, always watching her, attempting to stretch the fingers of the hand she holds firmly and is now numb, trying to forget about his full bladder too.

Regina is more important than his own needs right now.

When she wakes up, she's met by the deep blue of his eyes and his warm smile, and she sighs contently, reassured, it seems, smiling back and squeezing his hand.

Or more accurately, trying to.

"Ouch!" she exclaims, her eyes suddenly wide, then frowning. She removes her hand from his grasp quickly, and he does the same, both wincing and stretching their fingers, easing the pins and needles that settled there during the long hours in the same position.

"You do have a firm grip." Robin chuckles, watching her give him a puzzled look. "You didn't let go even while asleep." he exclaims, and she  _oh's!_  in realization.

"Sorry," she mutters, still a bit sleepy.

"No need."

He's about to ask her something else, but her eyes suddenly open wide when she notices the brightness of the room, her voice confused but more awake than a minute before.

"Did you spend the night here?"

"I did," he shrugs, smiling. "I didn't want you to wake up alone."

A pang of warmth hits him when she looks at him with affection and gratitude, even though it's tainted with a bit of concern.

"You're too sweet! Thank you, Robin." She says warmly, sitting up a bit more in the bed. "But it mustn't have been very comfortable."

"I think you needed me here more than I needed a soft bed." Before she argues, he resumes. "It was nothing, Regina. Really! I'm fine. Now you tell me how  _you_  feel."

Regina settles into the pillows, a bit turned to her side so she can see him better, her other hand linking their fingers loosely and resting them over her still sensitive abdomen, flinching slightly at the touch, but just moving them a bit higher.

"I don't know," she tells him honestly. "Physically, it still hurts, but it's less sharp, and the I-don't-know-how-many-hours-of-sleep were really necessary."

"But?" he asks carefully when she stops.

"But," she concedes, ducking her head. "I'm terrified."

"Regina..."

"You don't know who he is, Robin, how  _powerful_  he is! What I did was reckless, it's almost as if I just sentenced myself to death."

He wants to ask her more, about this man's real identity, their story, what it is exactly that he did to her, forced her to do. What it is that she went through. How she got pregnant. How he succeeded in manipulating her to the point where she was totally under his control -although he might have a small idea about this one.

He wants to ask for answers to the questions still left hanging, but he won't. Not when he knows the moment he informs the medical team that she's awake, there will be police officers, social workers and doctors asking  _those_  questions to her over and over again.

And he doesn't want to force her.

If she refuses to tell him, then so be it. So instead, he chooses a different field, something still related, but maybe less painful.

"Then why did you?"

Her face softens into one of profound affection, and he knows that she means every word when she tells him, "To protect you." She doesn't give him time to answer before explaining "If I hadn't, he would have found a way to put the blame on you for... all this," she says, waving her hand towards her abdomen. "He would have destroyed you." And then she looks away, brow furrowing, "Although I'm not sure he's holding less of a grudge against you for defending me and somehow being the reason why I confronted him."

"Hey!" Robin calls her softly, tugging at her hand. "We're not alone. It's not you and me against him anymore. People are ready to help us now. Dr. Whale, Mrs. Tink, my parents. He can't go after all of us."

"Don't be so sure about that," she mutters, before frowning and looking up at him suddenly, panic flickering in her eyes. "Wait! Your parents? Those two people standing in the back were your parents?"

"Yes. Why?"

Regina sighs and looks up at the ceiling, her free hand coming to cover her eyes. "I'm sure I made the best first impression."

Robin laughs genuinely, shaking his head and urging her to look at him. "Actually, you did. They were quite impressed, and they want to help. There are more people ready to fight for you than you think, Regina."

When Regina's stomach starts rumbling loudly, they call the nurse, so the young girl can get a complete breakfast before the doctor checks up on her.

It's not a full hour before police officers enter the room, Mrs. Tink just behind (she explains that since there is no legal guardian for Regina present, and she's underage, she has to be there during the interview). Robin asks Regina if she wants him to wait outside, maybe she's more comfortable confessing her whole story if he's  _not_  there to listen, but she squeezes his hand, shakes her head, assures him that if he doesn't mind, she prefers to have him here.

No more secrets, she wants him to know what she's been hiding for months.

She wants him to support her, for real this time.

So he sits back on the chair next to her bed, holds her hand, and looks at the two officers who are waiting for them to be ready. A blonde woman in a red leather jacket, and a tall and thin man with curly brown hair.

He doesn't know what to think of them, but all that matters is that they seem ready to help.

"Hi, Regina." the woman says softly. "My name is Emma Swan, and this is my partner, Graham Humbert."

"Hi."

"I know this must be hard for you, but we really have to ask you some questions about what happened to you. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes. I can't really stop now, can I?" Regina chuckles dryly, but her heart isn't there.

Emma gives her a sympathetic smile, and takes a seat. "Whenever you're ready."

Regina looks at him, and Robin can feel the fear behind the mask, how she wants to do this but is afraid of the consequences.

At the moment, he has to fight the urge of taking her in his arms, of holding her the way he did when they were at school. He wants to tell her that everything is going to be okay, that she's safe now, he will protect her, but he knows she won't believe these words. How could she? She almost died at the hands of the man who threatened her the day before, is about to spill out what she's been trying so hard to keep a secret for months, possibly years. There is no safety until this is over.

All he can do is be there for her, supporting her. So he squeezes her hand in reassurance and nods, watches her as she takes a deep breath.

The female officer takes it as her cue to begin, so she asks, "What can you tell me about your stepfather, Mr. Gold?"

Robin listens with a slight surprise to Regina, who speaks in a steady tone, not faltering for one second. "For as long as I remember, Gold has always been in my life. From what I know, he and my mother were...  _friends_ , even before I was born."

"You don't seem convinced when you say they were friends," Graham notices.

"Because I'm pretty sure they've been together for years, even while my father was alive."

"What makes you think that?"

"The looks," she shrugs. "The way my mother was different when he was there. The fact that his visits were more frequent when my father was out of town. But mostly, it's the fact that she married him barely six months after my father passed."

"And when was that?"

"Two years ago. Not long before my fifteenth birthday."

"What happened to your father?"

"Heart attack. At least that's what people say."

"You don't believe it's true?"

"I believe my mother was looking for a way out of her marriage, and my father's heart condition combined with her friendship with the most powerful man in town helped her get what she wanted."

"Wait!" Graham frowns suddenly. "Are you suggesting-?"

"I don't have proof," Regina cuts him, "and believe me I've investigated on my own. But yes, I'm certain that they killed him."

"Why not simply ask for a divorce?" Emma questions, taking notes as she speaks.

"Because things weren't good between my parents. My father was starting to realize all my mother wanted was a hold on his business. So he removed her from his will. A divorce would have left her with nothing, while a sudden and unexpected death before it was made official and when I was too young to inherit the company..."

Regina leaves her sentence unfinished, but changes the subject almost immediately, because it's beside the point, Robin thinks, or maybe because it's too painful.

Regina is calm as she tells her story, her face showing no emotion, and he recognizes the girl he met in the beginning, the one able to lie right to his face without blinking. Her mask is back on, it seems, and Robin guesses she must be affected by all this much more than what she's willing to show if she has to go back to this old trick.

"So my mother and Gold got married, and as you probably know he owns the town's casino. For someone just interested in gambling, it's like any casino. But behind the façade and velvet curtains, if you know where to look..."

She stops, her gaze fixed on a spot in front of her, her face scrunched in reflection, thinking. Her free hand moves instinctively to her abdomen, so Robin squeezes her fingers, drawing her gaze to him. "Regina?"

"Mmmh?" He glances at the police officers, and she's pulled out of her thoughts, shaking her head. "Oh, sorry!"

"That's okay," Emma assures. "Take your time."

"Well, as I said, it's like a regular casino. The waitresses are there to serve you a drink, entertain you, subtly encourage you to drink and gamble. There's some flirting, hands wandering, not more. But some customers, a restricted and private club, have access to another level of...  _activities_."

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"Do you mean-?"

"Sex, yes."

It's a reflex. Robin's hand closes tightly over hers as he shuts his eyes, and she doesn't say anything , doesn't look at him. He knows Regina noticed though, because she covers his hand with her free one.

"The customer chooses the girl he wants, and they can have a private room above the casino dedicated for as long as he's willing to pay for."

"Did the girls agree to this?" Emma asks with a frown.

"Yes, they knew it came with the job, and it makes good money."

"And what is your place in all this?"

"In the beginning of their marriage, I happened to stop by the casino regularly, mostly because my mother was there with her friends and I didn't want to be alone at home. She's never been the warmest mother, but I'd just lost my father and despite everything… I needed her."

Regina seems almost embarrassed by her confession, admitting that she craved the love of someone who may have blood on her hands, who treated her poorly, only cared about wealth and appearances. Robin aches for her, for the fact that she never knew what having a true family means, and he sincerely hopes that she will find with him the solace she's been deprived for so long.

"But something happened?"

"Yes. One day, one of the customers -the special ones- saw me and... he requested me for what they call a private session."

"Did he know you were fifteen?"

"Yes."

Robin notices the disgust passing on the blonde woman's face, the way she looks away angrily for a second, her hand almost creasing the paper she's holding. He hears the painful sigh in the back coming from the social worker.

It's Graham who asks the question everyone is dreading, glancing at his partner, because they probably both know what the answer is. "So what happened?"

"I heard Gold talking to my mother about it. He had no right over me, so he needed her approval not to get in trouble if she found out and disagreed. She gave him her consent, said he should hire me to work there -under the radar of course, because it wasn't legal, and if I could bring more money to the business with extras like this, all the better."

"That bi-" Emma starts, clearly trying to contain her feelings as she stops herself immediately.

Much to Robin's surprise, Regina's voice is calm, steady, and she's not unsettled by the woman's reaction, instead agrees, although there is a slight bitterness in her tone. "I know, not really mother of the year."

"I guess you were never paid in any way."

"No. Not one cent. But I know I was more expensive than the other girls."

"Regina," Graham calls. "If you knew what they wanted to do, why didn't you say something? You could have come to the police, talk to a teacher, a friend, anyone. Why stay silent?"

Her features harden then, her voice stronger and darker when she speaks the next part. A little broken too, maybe.

"Because I didn't have anyone! I was a fifteen year-old who had just lost her father and saw her mother remarried. I was a freshman in high school, and my grief made me push away everyone I met. They were just kids anyway. Who would have believed me? I was alone, and I was certain they'd killed my father. I've heard more than once my stepfather threaten people, and usually heard about their death shortly after. Just because they broke a deal or said something he didn't like. My cousin worked with my father and we were really close, but because they knew he would've stood in their way to control the business, my mother found a way to fire him and forced him to leave town. I was terrified of what they'd do to me if I came forward. And it was still my word against theirs."

The man acknowledges her answer, stays silent for a moment; probably looking for the next question.

"So you ended up working for your stepfather," Emma states, following the course of events.

"Obviously," Regina says, lifting her eyebrow.

"The other girls working there, what did they say? How were they with you?"

"Kind, mostly," Regina shrugs. "Or they avoid me. I know they disapproved, but they were too scared by Gold to even think of being on my side."

"And the gamblers?"

"They didn't care. As long as my  _cleavage_  was  _deep_  enough, my age was the least of their problems," she replies bitterly, resentment piercing in her voice.

"Alright." Emma says, taking notes as she speaks. "About those extras," she gives the young woman a careful glance, making sure she's ready to answer the next questions. "Was it just one man, or were there others?"

"There were others. Usually they stuck with the same girl, but several were interested in me after I started working there. When I was in the main hall, it was just flirting, waitressing, smiling, so I could handle it. But upstairs, it was a whole different story."

"Did they force you?" Regina's eyes snap up from where they were looking on her lap, not speaking until Emma rephrases. "Did you consent to what they did to you... in those rooms?"

"No, but I didn't have a choice. When..." She takes a deep shuddering breath. "When I understood what they wanted from me and refused the first time, Gold and the client just held me until I stopped fighting." Robin looks away at her words, shocked, revolted, unconsciously bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. He closed his eyes, but he thinks he hears an  _Oh God!_ coming from the other side of the room. "I ended up with so many bruises from having been restrained that I could barely move. So most of the time I just laid there and waited for it to be over."

Robin is struggling to keep his feelings inside, not to react, to scream, to  _break_  something. He's glad he didn't hear about all this sooner, because he for sure would have never been able to hold back, would have either gone to the police or done something stupid, like following her to her house to confront her stepfather himself.

But now, there are people who will do that for them, who will fight the bastard and his wife, and protect his friend. So he focuses on her, on Regina, instead of himself, peppers kisses to her hand, rubs his thumb against its back, feels her clutch to him even more, he hopes that's because she appreciates the gesture.

"Most of the time?" he hears Emma ask, glances up to see her frown in confusion.

"Well, the men I ended up with... They weren't all looking for regular sex."

 _Good Lord!_ What else did they do to her?

"Meaning?"

"Tie me up. Rough. Violent. Objects and tools of different kind."

So this is probably where the marks on her wrists must have come from... What the tears, and the mute state, the sharp reaction to the phone call were about.

From the news that a client was  _requesting_  her.

Robin watches as Emma swallows dryly, how she fights to contain her feelings, but the turmoil of shock and rage is obvious in her eyes. "And Gold, your stepfather? Did he ever...?"

"No," Regina replies immediately, honestly, probably, but Robin has trouble believing it. He hurt her so many times... "He beat me every time I tried to stand up to him; he restrained my freedom to the minimum so he could control every aspect of my life. He locked me in my room every time I disobeyed, but he never..."

"Okay," Emma glances at her partner, and behind her to the social worker, before looking over at Regina again. "About yesterday," she starts slowly.

Robin feels Regina stiffens next to him, her fingers flexing against his, but she relaxes them a second later.

"Is the baby one of those men's? How did it happen?"

"Gold..." Regina swallows "He always was very careful about pregnancies, not just with me, with the other girls too. We were all taking the pill, and the men always had to use protection. But one day, with one of my... of  _them,_ " she corrects, wincing, "it broke. And we didn't pay attention because I had my contraception but... A few days later I realized I'd missed one, and then it was too late for the morning after pill."

"Did you do it on purpose? Forget your pill I mean."

" _No_!" Regina exclaims forcefully, and her voice raises then, she becomes more agitated, tears brimming in her eyes, squeezing and loosening her hold on his hand with every new sentence. "I never wanted this! You have no idea how terrified I was at the idea of being pregnant. I wished I wasn't, so hard, and for weeks I felt nothing, almost forgot about it but... but then, one day, I started having symptoms. Dizziness, and nausea, throwing up half my meals. I tried to hide it the best I could, until I could figure out a solution, but this weekend Gold noticed, saw me Sunday morning in the bathroom after breakfast. I told him it was just a bug, but I don't know how he guessed. He forced me to take a test, and when it came back positive he just...  _lost_  it."

Regina pauses, a tear falling down her cheek, and Robin says her name softly, once, his hand trailing a slow path on her arm, the other holding hers to his chest. He wants to tell her to stop, not to think about it, but she shakes her head, gives him a watery smile without daring to look at him.

"He started beating me, harder than usual. He usually avoided the face, because it raises questions, but this time he had a goal. I couldn't have a child. I couldn't embarrass him, or his clients. He had to get rid of it. But going through the medical system would mean that someone would learn about it, ask questions or talk, and he couldn't have that. So he pushed me against every hard surface around us, before aiming his blows to my abdomen. He hit so hard I thought I wouldn't get out of the room alive. He only stopped when I was so weak I couldn't even beg him to stop anymore."

She closes her eyes, and Robin knows she needs time. Time to recover, to calm down, to center herself. So he sits on the edge of the bed, gives a glance to the officers, noticing as both them and the social worker, are all shaken by her confession.

He leans forward, cups Regina's cheek, his other hand sliding to her back, helping her sit just enough to meet his chest. He holds her then, the way he does at school, rubs her back soothingly, whispering kind words to her ear, feeling and hearing her sniffle in his neck, her fingers gripping his sweatshirt and shoulder. He soothes her for a while, eases her fear, her pain, her battered body, whatever she needs him to heal, until she stills and evens her breath. Until she pulls back slightly and wipes her nose and cheeks with the back of her hand, nodding at him when he asks if she's alright.

"Regina, do you want to finish this later?" Isabel Tink questions softly, taking a step closer.

Robin helps his friend settle down comfortably against the pillows, and the young girl shakes her head, glancing up. "No, I'd rather get this over with now."

"Alright. Do not hesitate to tell us if you need to stop."

Thankfully, the two officers give her a bit more time to come back to herself, and when the woman asks Regina the next question, she's ready.

"What about your mother? Where was she when this was happening?"

"She was in the room next to his office. When Gold was done, she sent Moe, our driver, to carry me into my bedroom, and then my maid, Ashley to, I don't know... Tend my injuries? Make sure I'd lost the baby?" Regina shakes her head. "I started bleeding shortly after, and it didn't stop, even when I went to class yesterday I was bleeding. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't... I thought if I told anyone, he would...  _kill me_."

The last words are a whisper, a low confession heavy of everything that she's been holding back for months, since this whole story begun. Robin wonders how she managed to survive all this. How she kept her head high and played that twisted game, in a world where she was alone and abused every day. She's strong, he can tell, but behind the thick walls and mask, she's fragile, a terrified little girl who doesn't dare hope for someone to save her.

"No one is going to hurt you, not anymore!" Emma assures. "We'll have you under surveillance twenty-four-seven by our men, and if your stepfather threatens you, sends men, or even if he or your mother try to make contact, I want you to warn us, understood?"

"Yes."

Sighing deeply, from what he heard or what he's about to ask, maybe both, Graham says, "Regina, I'm going to need names." When she gives him a puzzled look, he clarifies "The men from the casino."

Straightening on her bed suddenly, a hand reaching for her abdomen as she winces in pain, Regina exclaims, "Wait! I thought this was only going to be about Gold and my mother?"

"Those men abused you without your consent. And you are a minor, which only makes it worse. We can't let them do this to someone else, or walk free. They have to pay for what they did to you."

"But I... If I... Everyone will know!" she argues. "They aren't just random people, they are  _important_  people here.  _Powerful_  men."

"Hey, listen!" Emma says, covering Regina's hand with her own, leaning forward and looking her in the eyes. "Your mother and stepfather were arrested yesterday, an hour after they left the hospital. Your house is being searched as we speak, the employees interrogated, the casino will be too shortly and has already been closed. Students and teachers at school saw you be taken by the ambulance; they saw the blood and your injuries. I'm sorry, but even if they don't have details, they already know most of your story. And you know Storybrooke, it won't take long before the news spread."

The way Regina closes her eyes tight and lets out a shaky breath, tells Robin that she only starts to realize the extent of what she did. She's on edge, struggling, hesitating, so he gets up from his seat, takes place on the bed next to her again, fingers carding through her hair, then brushing her cheek, his voice gentle. He hasn't stepped in until now, only comforted her when she needed it without voicing his opinion, because it wasn't his place, but she can't stop now.

She can't shut down because of fear, of the consequences she's made up in her head.

"Hey, Regina!" When she doesn't answer, he insists. "Regina, look at me!" She does, and by opening her eyes she allows a few tears to slip free, fighting to keep the others in, but at least she's listening to him. "I know it's a lot, but you have to do it. You can't let them get away with it."

"But Robin, it will ruin lives, break families apart!"

"And they didn't care about yours when they chose to..." He stops abruptly, can't bring himself to voice the words, can't make his friend endure the tale of her hell once more, so he says, "They had no right to do what they did, and I've seen the consequences of their actions. I've seen how you were affected by it, even when you tried to hide it and I didn't know what it was all about. I can see how shaken you are right now. God, Regina, you're trembling and crying just at the thought of what those bastards did to you! Come on,  _milady_!  _Please_! It will be a hard path, but if you stop now, then all of this would've been for nothing."

She stares at him, eyes welling up with tears, lower lip trembling.

"I'm so scared, Robin," she admits, looking down, so he tilts her chin up with his fingers.

"I know. But I'm here, and I will hold your hand every step of the way, I swear!"

"You will stay with me?"

"Until the end."

It takes her a few more seconds, their eyes locked as they gaze deeply into each other's souls, as she takes from him all the reassurance he can give her, until she finally breathes, "Okay."

He smiles warmly at her, presses a kiss to her forehead, but doesn't move away from his spot on her bed, falling silent again when she looks over at the officers and starts the list. Four men, who came in turn, some more often than others.

The one who liked it rough:  _Albert Spencer_

The one with whom it lasted for hours:  _Willy Nottingham_.

The one who was madly in love with her:  _Sidney Glass_

And the first client, the one who started it all, who loved to tie her up and physically hurt her until she begged him to stop.

The one she dreaded the most:  _Leopold Blanchard_.

Robin's brow lifts immediately and she nods at him. Yes, Mary Margaret Blanchard's father, David's girlfriend. He understands better then why she's so afraid, why she mentioned those men's families.

Mary Margaret Blanchard is joyful and kind, very respected in their school, known by everyone. First referent of the student's life, busy organizing activities with the teachers, always with a bunch of minions following her  _everywhere_. Her best friend being the popular and sexy Ruby, and on the other hand, David Nolan, captain of the football team, as her boyfriend. This team is practically leading the place. Going back to school after the news come out won't be an easy thing...

So basically, from what Graham summarizes, one of the main judges at the court house, a detective in Storybrooke's police department, the head of the town's newspaper, and the mayor, father of the most popular girl at school.

"That's quite a list." Emma can't help muttering.

"I told you it'd have consequences." Regina reminds, suddenly looking drained and beaten.

Robin brings a hand to stroke her neck gently, worried, and she smiles weakly, leans into his palm, her eyes starting to close slowly as he scratches her scalp. It's like the weight of her confession is suddenly too much, so he turns towards the officers, then Mrs. Tink, telling her silently what she's already noticed.

"I think we should stop here for today," the woman announces, stepping forward. "Regina needs to rest."

"Oh yes, of course!" Emma's hand covers the young girl's knee as she's rising from her seat. "Take care of yourself, Regina. We'll start the investigation and we'll come back to you, alright?"

"Okay."

"And you have our numbers, don't hesitate to call if you need anything!" Graham reminds.

"Thank you."

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Hours later, after they had lunch, after Regina took a nap and Robin used that time to speak with Mrs. Tink, Dr. Whale, and his parents, after they checked their decision with Detectives Humbert and Swan, he's facing her again, his beautiful friend who still wears traces of fear on her face despite the police officer keeping watch behind her door and the promise of always being watched over by one of them.

"Regina," he begins, waiting for her to look at him. "I have something to ask you." She nods, so he continues, swallowing hard, "While you were sleeping, I had a talk with my parents, Mrs. Tink and the doctor. We thought of something, and they wanted me to run it by you, to see if you agreed."

"Okay," she replies warily, sitting up on the bed.

He can tell she's half dreading his question, so he carefully chooses his words.

"Since there's an investigation, and you can't go back to... you know,  _your parents_ , nor stay alone, they wondered if..." He's already pleading her with his eyes, but well, he's really hoping that she will say yes. "They wondered if you'd agree to come and live with us? Me and my parents, I mean." He hurries to explain, anxious, "At least until this whole thing is over."

Regina's jaw slacked, looking at him in disbelief, trying to utter a sound but being unsuccessful. She's frightened, maybe, or probably can't believe that people would willingly put themselves in harm's way for her, so he reassures her, "You don't have to say yes! It's just that my parents heard everything, and believe me they're just as furious about the whole thing as I am."

He keeps to himself the part where every foster family Isabel called has refused to host Regina out of fear of Gold, and also because it meant having the police watching their house every hour of every day and night. Regina doesn't need to know the details. All she needs is to be aware of the fact that people are ready to support her, no matter how small that group is.

Although, as he expected, her answer starts with a  _but_.

"But Robin-"

"The being-close-to-me-is-dangerous argument doesn't stand. They know your story, and they offered."

"They want me in their home?" she questions doubtfully.

"Yes."

"Despite  _everything_?"

"More likely because of everything, to be honest."

"Even though they don't know me at all?"

"Yes."

"And..." she looks up at him from underneath her lashes, questioning shyly, "do  _you_  want  _me_  there?"

His brow shoots up so high it's almost painful, but not as much as the honest fear and anticipation that emanated from her when she asked her last question. How can she even think that? After everything, after today, how can she dare think he doesn't want her close to him and safe?

"Regina,  _of course_  I want you there! Why do you think I wouldn't?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "Being my friend at school and living under the same roof... And your parents-"

"Are going to love you!" He cuts her, squeezing her hand. "Please, stop worrying! Just tell me if you're okay with that, and if you're not, then we'll figure something out."

Regina takes a second to answer, but when she does, it's with a smile from ear to ear. "Looks like we're going to spend a lot of time together, I hope you won't get tired of having me around."

His laugh is full of care and relief, and he shakes his head, tells her honestly, enjoying the true happiness radiating from her, the shining of her eyes.

"Not a chance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : Her breath.
> 
> If you haven't guessed it yet, yes, it will be from Regina's POV ;-)


	17. Her breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : There's mentions of what Regina endured in this chapter, delimited by __________ again for those who want to skip it. My beta think the _________ aren't necessary because it isn't as hard as in the previous chapter, but just in case, I prefered to put them. It's not for more than a paragraph anyway. So you can choose to read it or not.

* * *

 

It's only been two days, but the truth is finally out, and although she feels - let's admit it- utterly petrified and terrorized, she also feels like hope is returning to her. Hope, that this nightmare she's been living for two years might come to an end.

_At last._

And she owes it to Robin.

Robin…

She smiles just thinking about him. He's done more for her during those six months than anyone else, and he probably doesn't even realize it.

He's the reason why she found the courage to speak freely, to confess the horror of her life. When she was forced to choose between him and Gold, when she had both their lives between her hands, the choice had been easy. Of course, she hesitated at first; after all, when you've been beaten almost to death by a man, you don't want to piss him off again and therefore give him another reason to keep going. But having the power to destroy Robin's life with a simple lie, by accusing him of rape, by making sure he has no more future, where he will never find a job or a wife, will become a criminal in the eyes of society, was intolerable.

All along, she fed her new resolution with the knowledge that she was protecting him. She looked into his deep blue eyes -God, she loves his eyes, she could get lost in those eyes and she wouldn't mind- saw that he was silently pleading her to talk, to say the truth, and something changed in her.

 _He_  gave her the strength to do what she thought wasn't possible.

So she confronted the man and woman responsible for her misery with a stance and a bravery she wasn't sure she still had, and it  _worked_. They are imprisoned right now, and there will be a trial. At least, she hopes everything will work out without any issue, that in the end they are condemned for what they did to her.

Them, and the four men who paid to  _play_  with her. Because that's what it was for them: A  _game_. They used her as a mere body, as a toy, completely ignored the human being underneath the skin, the soul that was breaking with each one of their visits.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

They didn't all reach the same level of cruelty. When Leopold was rough and brutal, making her scream in agony, hitting her with a belt, a rope, a whip, any tool he could find, until she was bleeding and overwhelmed with a pain so intense she was on the verge of passing out, Sidney was more gentle. It was still sex, it was still rape, and she tried to dissuade him every time he locked the room behind them, but at least he was the only one among those monsters who cared about her a little. He was in love with her, a crazy love, because their encounters often ended with a declaration from him, an  _I love you_ , a compliment, a kind brush on her cheek. But he never raised a hand on her, and unlike the others she always exited his visits without her entire body feeling sore. Except that, as nicer as he was, he still abused her against her will, looked away from the scars on her skin, the bruises inflicted by his pair. All the gifts he offered her regularly as a thanks for the sessions, only made things worse. No wonder why she was surprised when Robin gave her a bracelet that he bought with the only purpose to make her smile. After two years of only receiving presents after having had sex, she had gotten disgusted by them.

But not with Robin.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

She remembers the first time they met, when he came to find her in the school backyard. She put so much effort trying to make herself invisible to others, that she still ignores how he managed to see  _her_.

Leaning her head back into the cushions, Regina feels butterflies raise in her as she thinks of how shy he was then, the sheepish yet somehow confident look he gave her.

Maybe that's what made her accept his offer, grab the chance of letting him in. From the first second their eyes locked, she  _felt_  something, deep down inside her. With one single look, he made her feel safe, and something else she hadn't been in a very long time :  _happy_. That's how she knew she could trust him. It wasn't rational, it wasn't possible, it wasn't anything she expected to experience in life.

And yet, she did.

Robin made her heart flutter even before she got to know him. One look from him, one smile, one wink, one  _anything_ , and something new was building inside her, growing with every moment they spent together.

And ever since, this something became stronger, pulsating, radiating, sending jolts of happiness through her with each smile he gives her.

Of course, she was scared at first. This unexpected amount of feelings was odd and almost as if coming from nowhere. So she didn't fully give into it during the first weeks. She retreated into her secret garden -she smiles, this place has become their sanctuary since they reconciled- more often than not, sometimes because she really felt the need to be alone, but also, sometimes to fly away from him, to put some distance between them when she couldn't get control over this growing association of feelings she's not ready to put a name on yet.

But you can't keep running away and hiding from something that strong, so as her friendship with Robin was flourishing, her life at home was degrading. But, despite a few exceptions, even if the consequences were severe, she never regretted letting him enter her life.

This is why she took so many risks to remain being his friend. This is why she accepted the blows and punishments, why she agreed to end up working at the casino on nights she was supposed to stay at home. One minute with Robin was worth any treatment Gold was putting her through. One minute in Robin's arms allowed her to escape the awfulness of her life, and with him it was like she came back to herself, as if life was returning to her, as if she was finally allowed to  _breathe_   _again_ , after everything that had happened.

Robin was her oxygen, a breath of fresh air, revitalizing her  _battered_  body.

Of course, it wasn't always perfect, they misstepped a few times, both of them.

She forced him to lie about suspicious events he wanted to report, like the ligature marks on her wrists, put him in an uncomfortable position when he began to realize that something was wrong with her life and that she was voluntarily keeping him away from it. She did it to protect him, that much was certain. But she knew, the moment she said yes, when she allowed him to become her friend, as she was sitting on a bench and he was awkwardly standing in front of her, that she was also opening the doors of a dangerous world.

One of which he  _couldn't_  get out unharmed.

Regina breathes in relief now. Gold is locked up, her mother too, and the thought is relaxing, to be away from two people who caused her so much pain. She can't help but feel grateful and relieved. It's not really that Regina doesn't love her mother, but the woman has hurt her so much over the last years, and never, ever, did she show one single remorse when she was selling her daughter like meat in a supermarket. Not that Cora would like the comparison…

Regina will never forget that day. She will never forget the horror seizing her when she heard Gold ask Cora for permission to throw her teenage daughter into an old man's bed for money. Although, the horror she felt then was nothing compared to what she felt with the answer her mother gave.

" _Of course, my darling! Regina has a pretty face, no wonder that man liked her. We're paying everything for her, it_ _'_ _s only fair that she returns the favor. And since we're married now, consider this another one of my contribution to your business. I'm sure my daughter can be of some use there, even when she's not with this man. Maybe she could be a waitress too, you know? Entertain your clients._ _"_

" _That's a wonderful idea, dear._ _"_

_Regina heard her stepfather turn around and head for the exit behind where she was hiding. She was ready to walk away quickly, when something even worse, that she had never thought possible, happened._

" _Oh, darling?_ _"_ _her mother called Gold again, getting his attention once more._ _"_ _Make sure she's more expensive than the others. I don't want them to think my daughter is poor quality. After all, she's still pure. I made sure of that._ _"_

Regina shakes her head, pushes the memory away.

This is all in the past now, and they're going to pay for what they did. At least, she hopes so. Who knows what they are capable of, even from behind bars. She's not quite certain that Detectives Swan and Humbert can keep them and their men away from her, that they can protect her, Robin, and his parents.

Gold has eyes everywhere, probably even in the police department.  _For sure_ , in the police department. Nottingham is more than a simple officer, and yet not one of his coworkers imagined what he was doing behind closed doors. He wasn't the worse, sure, but it didn't mean she enjoyed it. His arrogance, the way he always looked at her, as if she only was a body to lay and not a frightened unwilling young girl... With him, the only thing to do, was to take deep breaths, low enough that he couldn't hear or notice the way she was purposely cutting herself off her own body, separating her mind from it, retreating into another place, a better one,  _safer_.

Before it became Robin, that place where her mind could find some peace had been her father. It was him, the beautiful moments they lived together, and with her cousin. God, how much she misses them! They were the only real family she ever had, and although she keeps talking regularly to her cousin -she didn't tell him anything about what she's been forced to do, because he lives across the world now and there was just nothing he could've done- she wishes they were both here with her.

Regina closes her eyes again, inhales fully, and then empties her lungs of everything they contain, repeats the process one, two,  _three_  more times. Her hands have begun to tremble, and it shouldn't happen. She knows where it comes from. It started not long after she began working at the casino, was only triggered by the thoughts of that awful place and what she's been forced to do there.

But here, and now, she's safe.  _Supposedly_  safe.

The room is empty, Robin went back home to start getting things ready for her arrival, and also to take a shower and change. She's glad that he did, because despite how much calmer she feels when he's near, she's aware that he can't spend every second of every day with her… yet. So she breathes, tries to get the trembling under control.

And then, the door opens.

The door opens, and Regina freezes, her fists closing in anticipation.

But when she sees Robin's smiling dimples and blue eyes peeking inside, she suddenly melts in front of him, giving him a warm smile.

"Hey," he says softly, taking a step inside as he enters. "Am I bothering you? You were sleeping maybe, I can come-"

She shushes him by outstretching her hand for him. "Come in! I was thinking about you, actually."

"Oh?" Robin questions, very interested now, smirking smugly as he sits on her bed, so Regina swaps his thigh gently, earning a falsely offended  _Ouch!_  from him.

"I missed you." is all that she answers. Regina beckons for him to lie down next to her as she scoots away to give him some space, and she presses herself along his side. She knows he doesn't mind, and she needs physical contact and his presence right now, his reassuring smell that surrounds her as a shield every time, calming her tensed nerves. Because even though he grew up in London, and they live now in another town, he smells like forest. He smells like forest, and it is the most soothing of things.

One of his hands weaves in her locks, appeasing her, so she clothes her eyes, lets herself go when sleep comes back and threatens to wash over her. As if sensing her state of mind, despite the foggy state she's in, she can hear Robin saying,

"Sleep, Regina. I'm right here. You're not alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : Her smile


	18. Her smile

Her smile

"This is so much better than the food from the hospital," Regina chuckles, wiping the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

"Get used to it! My mom is the best cook ever," Robin says proudly. "The kitchen is her sanctuary."

"Well, I won't complain, that's for sure. Maybe she could teach me some recipes."

"I'm sure she'd love to! My father and I suck when it comes to this. If it wasn't for her, we would eat take-out 24/7."

Regina bursts out laughing, and Robin joins her.

It feels so good, Regina notices. Laughing like this, being free to spend all their time together without fearing to be discovered, without waiting for a phone call, without having to pay the price once back home. This freedom, Regina almost forgot how it was like. Having it back,  _finally_ , is making her feel even more grateful for Robin and the responsibility he has in this.

Without knowing it, even when the truth was fiercely hidden, he allowed her to escape, to find some moments of peace.

When he took her for an ice cream.

When he held her in her arms after Gold called to let her know Leopold wanted to see her in the evening.

When he offered her the bracelet and sent her tons of pictures from New York.

When she listened to the CD he gave her.

When he makes her smile, and laugh, as simple as it is.

Before he came to her life, she had stopped laughing. Only surrounded by her stepfather, her mother, and the clients from the casino, she had no reason to, no one to entertain her, to even try to make her smile.

On the contrary, Robin did try, and almost every time, he succeeded. Sometimes, she could see he was doing it on purpose, noticing her sad mood. But there were moments, happening more and more often, when he didn't have to force things. Just by being himself, he could bring the widest of smiles to her lips, draw the most sincere laugh from her.

It frightens her a bit, but amazes her at the same time. This power he has on her, this ability to make her happy so easily, sometimes with a simple look, a tilt of his head.

When she had to cut off any contacts between them a few weeks ago, she felt empty. Not seeing him every minute of the day, not being able to talk to him, to take his hand, to claim a warm embrace, to feel his hand closing over hers during the archery lessons he was giving her, that was pure unadulterated torture.

She still remembers the day Gold gave her the order. She had had him on the phone, in front of Robin and Moe -the man is a brave one, not mean in the slightest, but working for Gold, he knew rebelling wasn't an option- and before revealing Robin's presence at the casino, he had been pretty clear. If Robin kept disturbing her, if she insisted on seeing him and put her work second, taking the risk of someone discovering it all, he would take any measures necessary to make sure she stayed away from him. In clearer words: He would make  _him_  disappear. Regina remembers the dread suddenly seizing her, how she tried to convince Gold that he couldn't do that, but before she got the chance to, he had lashed out the information, Robin's presence at the casino, him spying on her, and well, from terrorized, Regina became deeply hurt. She closed herself off to her friend, because the person she was beginning to trust had just  _betrayed_  her. Because that very same person, an innocent young man, could lose his life, for daring to care for her. He did the exact opposite of what he promised, without considering the consequences, and in that moment she knew the consequences could be devastating. That there was no way back. No one should be paying the price of her mistakes. Anyway, Robin meant too much for her to even consider the idea of being honest about her  _job._  She was too ashamed. Telling the truth wasn't an option, giving explanations as to why she was flirting with an older man wasn't either, and after all, it wasn't as if she was eager to speak about this part of her life back then, dead threats or not.

But after having cooled off, after realizing what it meant to be cut off from him, and that there was no way back, after having tasted heaven, the loss was hurting more than his initial betrayal, than the risks and the shame.

But it was too late.

It was too late, and her pain made her shut down. At work, she was strictly professional, and even with her regular clients, she for once didn't feel anything. When Nottingham would usually exhaust her and Spencer would pound into her with so much force it always took her thirty minutes to an hour to recover and be able to close her thighs, she felt  _nothing_. She was numb, her heart broken, her mind dizzy with the overwhelming loss of  _him_.

One day, as Moe was driving her to the casino, she asked him to stop. He was surprised at first, and hesitated, it wasn't part of the schedule, but she insisted, told him she only needed a minute or two. He entered the library with her, and since she wasn't authorized to have money she asked him the favor to buy something for her. So he did, because he knew she wasn't allowed a lot and her life wasn't what she deserved, what it should have been.

Regina hid the book in her school bag pack, wrapped it up carefully once in the privacy of her bedroom, and brought it to school, put it in her locker.

She didn't know why she did this, why she bought it, but at the same time with Robin nothing was logical. With him, she just had to feel, and she knew it was right.

She knew  _this_  was right.

And the day he gave her another present, when she discovered the CD he had ordered from the other side of the world, she knew why she had been so entranced by the idea of buying  _him_  something.

That day, when they exchanged presents, she stayed mostly silent, but only because she didn't want him to see how she truly was feeling inside, the happiness coursing through her, the turmoil of excitement and joy threatening to escape. It's only when they parted ways, and he couldn't see her anymore, that she allowed herself to smile.

_Finally._

And ever since they found their way back to each other, despite the fear of being discovered, she smiled every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next update : The Picture


	19. The picture

 

Regina spends three days in the hospital. To recover from her wounds and exhaustion, to be protected, and to organize her moving out to his place. Robin knows her house is sealed now, but the detectives managed to gather a few of her things —clothes, school books, trinkets the girl had requested— unnecessary to the investigation. They organized the surveillance around her hospital bedroom and his house, because everyone was well aware that they just started a war against the most powerful demon in town.

Regina explains to Robin who her stepfather is. Owner of a casino yes, but also of half the town's land. He has men everywhere, including in the police —the fact that one of his most faithful clients was a detective isn't a coincidence. Gold is the person you go to when you need to get rid of someone without leaving any traces, as long as you're willing to pay a good price. Because he's the king of deals, and he never broke one, people here know that if you can't hold your engagement to Mr Gold, it won't take more than a couple of days before your body is found somewhere on the pavement, stone dead.

It's as if he has magic. He knows everything about everyone, even the most dirty, well-kept secrets. Heck, he even knew about her friendship with Robin since day one, a fact she reveals to Robin, only to have him nod in reply, a sour look on his face.

She had to swear their friendship wouldn't take over her job at the casino or her grades at school, that she wouldn't speak a word about her personal situation, to be allowed to keep seeing him.

When they went to eat ice cream, she had to give up on both her weekly visit to her father's grave on Saturday morning and her Sunday afternoon horseback riding during the following weekend —the only two liberties she had left, just so he could use them as an exchange if she were to request something.

Gold made her work extra-hours to compensate for the archery lessons he knew Robin was giving her, sent the driver earlier on purpose when he discovered Robin's face on the surveillance cameras, and then threatened to go after him and his family if she kept hanging out with him.

He beat her, and then forced her to spend Christmas and New Year's Eve working at the casino because her grades dropped a little due to lack of focus, caused by her argument with Robin and her fear of Gold hurting him.

Regina had been locked into her bedroom for a whole evening and night without having had dinner the day her friend came to find her at the school entrance.

Luckily, he never found out they reconnected, and she doesn't even dare to imagine what the punishment would've been.

And yet, after her explanation, Robin apologizes, because he's been the reason of all her troubles, but she'll have none of it.

"You saved me," Regina assures, her fingers squeezing his biceps. "Robin, without you I'd still be there."

Her words touch him, truly, make him smile widely as he drops a kiss on her forehead, and he's dying to tell her those words then. But she's still fragile and recovering, just confessed having been raped and abused for almost two years, so recently confronted the man who has the power to make them both disappear with a wave of his hand.

So he swallows them back, forces himself to stay quiet and simply offer gentle touches and comforting words.

His parents meet her, for real this time, a proper introduction that she dreaded in a way that made him chuckle. As he had assured, they love her, and she slowly comes around, grows more comfortable with them each time, accepts the idea of going to live with them.

And that's exactly what's happening right now.

He's helping Regina step out of the car, his mother coming to help support her as she stumbles and almost falls, still weak and sore. Transferring her to the Locksley's house so soon was her request, and she insisted even though everyone was well aware that she was still recovering. The doctor had agreed on condition that she wouldn't leave the house and would mostly stay calm and rest all day, laid down and not up.

Regina eats more now that her mother is not forcing her to keep a size 4, has gained some strength in the hospital —although, well, you know how insipid the food there can be, but they made sure to bring her better meals— but the physical pain is mostly what's been bothering her. But at least, by coming home earlier, she'll be in a cozier and less crowded environment, something she most definitely needs.

"Do you want to take a few minutes, Regina?" Edith asks as she watches the young woman take breaths as deep as possible to ease the pain and dizziness.

"No, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It won't go away until I take my medication, so there is no point in waiting here," Regina replies with a small and wincing smile, moving a foot forward and gripping Robin's hand tightly.

She makes it to the entrance with difficulty but iron will, each step stirring her still healing abdomen, and leans against his chest while Tom is opening the door. Robin glances at the police officers who are talking lowly and splitting to check the house's surroundings. His father walks inside and turns on the light, his wife following, while Robin waits for Regina to be ready to move.

"You have no idea how awkward this is for me," she chuckles, a small thing to ease her nerves, but her anxiety is evident.

"Don't expect candlesticks and molding decorations," he snickers against her ear. "It's me who's afraid you might be disappointed. Your Highness is used to first quality furniture, from what I've heard," he teases. She laughs in reply, genuinely, only to let out a small ouch and bring a hand over her abdomen when it pulls on the sore muscles, but she shakes her head and starts walking anyway.

He knows that even before her stepfather became a part of her family, Regina's father was a rich businessman. So she lived in mansions and wealth since her birth. Him? Not so much.

So he's more than surprised when she enters the place and looks around in awe, mouth agape and eyes curious, fingers brushing the edge of a dresser, his mother's favorite lamp, his father's library. She stops in front of it, eyes shining with interest, obviously dying to take a book, but not daring to.

"Robin told me you love books," a voice disturbs her, and she is startled, almost loses her balance when she half turns to the side, and brings a quick hand to the furniture to steady herself.

"Yes, sir," Regina admits.

"Tom," he corrects, and Regina repeats,  _Yes, Tom_ , earning an approving smile in response. "Feel free to pick those you find interesting. This is not something I passed to my son, unfortunately. I'm glad to have someone who will enjoy this at its real value."

"I'd love to, thank you," she replies warmly, smiling, excitement dancing in her eyes, even though she's trying to hide it. "But he did read the book I offered him!"

"And I loved it!" Robin exclaims proudly, joining their chuckle, his palm resting between Regina's shoulder blades as she looks up at him.

"Maybe between me and your father, we will make you read more."

"Who knows?" He teases in a playful manner. "If you can find the good arguments."

Dropping the subject, Regina waits until his mother meets them, to say, "This is a really nice place. Thank you again for letting me stay here, it's really kind of you."

"We're glad to have you here, Regina," Edith assures. "But your room is upstairs, so I don't know if you want to go now or wait until the last moment. I know it's still compelling

for you to make efforts, but we thought it'd be more comfortable than a camp bed in the living room."

"That's okay, don't worry. I'll go later. I don't quite feel up to it at the moment."

"Of course!" Edith rushes to the couch, gathers cushions and urges Regina to approach. "Come right here while I cook dinner, and lay down for a bit. I'm going to bring you some water, so you can take your meds."

Robin knows that Regina is honestly tired, because she doesn't protest, docilely sits and lies down, closing her eyes and sighing in relief. His mother covers her with a blanket, and it has the girl looking at her, smiling and thanking her as she takes the pills Edith is handing her.

And then, his parents are gone, father unloading the rest of her things from the car, mother in the kitchen, so Robin is left alone with his friend as she gazes deeply into his eyes.

"What?" He asks, frowning.

"Are you going to stand there, or will you come to sit here with me?" Regina pats the side of the couch, although there is not much room left, but she scoots to the side with a wince, dismisses him when he tells her she should be comfortable and not him. She grabs his hand and pulls him down, shushing his protests.

"Are you sure you're alright with all of this?" She asks again, for the umpteenth time since he offered her to come live in his house, and he rolls her eyes, falsely exasperated.

"When will you stop asking me this? You're home here, Regina. You need to understand that!"

"I know, Robin. I do. It's just..." She sighs.

"Just what?"

"It's hard to let old habits go away," she shrugs, tugging at his hand.

"I know. But you will. With our help, you will finally have the life you should have had all this time."

She smiles in answer, but he can see her heart isn't totally here. He can tell she has something on her mind —the mask is gone most of the time now, either because she doesn't have the strength to keep it on or because she decided to give it up, so he urges softly. "What else is on your mind?"

She hesitates, sighs again, staring at their linked hands before frowning. She'll come around, he knows, so he lets her, waits silently, until she's ready, because despite everything, she still has trouble opening up and speaking her mind.

"You didn't tell me how it was... at school."

It's his turn to be silent, because he'd hoped she wouldn't ask, knew somehow that she would, and the answer is not easy, will not reassure her, but he knows she wants him to be honest, and frankly she'll find out soon enough.

He only went back today, because she was so frightened at the beginning, and he was the only known face among the cops, paramedics and social workers that his presence was the one thing that was able to truly soothe her anguish and appease her.

So he went back to school today, and it was...

"Complicated," he confesses. "Some teachers dared ask me news about you, but others were... I don't know. Too embarrassed? Or afraid, maybe? They glanced at me but never openly talked to me."

"And the students?" She draws her question with apprehension. He knows that it's what is mostly bothering her. Because of the identity of the man who started it all.

He's been arrested the day before, so the whole school is aware of the harsh and awful reality. That sweet and famous Mary Margaret Blanchard's father, the respected mayor of this town and widower, is a rapist and a pedophile.

His daughter wasn't there today, not that it surprised him, but Robin noticed how David avoided him, the murderous looks Ruby threw at him, the way their friends had to stop her when she began yelling at him that his ' _whore of a girlfriend shouldn't spread false rumors that ruin honest people's lives_ '. He didn't respond, because it'd have only led to a fight, and he'd have lost it, the students obviously turned against Regina and taking Mary Margaret's side.

"Let's just say you won't get any support from them."

"That's what I thought. But what about you? Did they cause you any trouble?" she asks warily, gripping his arm, worried.

"No. I don't think they will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Regina," he assures, squeezing her hand. "I don't want you to worry about me."

"It's too late for that."

He gives her a stern look, because even if he's touched, he can't have her concerned all the time. He can't do much about her stepfather, but he can distract her so she forgets the mess of her life for a few moments.

"Why are they acting like this with you?" he can't help but question, because he remembers how not one of them had ever taken a step towards her when she had been alone, before he spoke to her the first time.

Regina frowns, shrugs, "What do you mean?"

"Since my first day in this school, I noticed that people kept their distances with you. You're not a scary person," he gives her a look and she chuckles at his serious expression. "And you never bothered anyone. How is it that everyone, including some teachers, looked like they were... afraid of you?"

"It's not exactly me they were afraid of, Robin," she tilts her head to the side. "They all know who my family is, and they didn't want to get in trouble if things didn't turn out good between us. It's not easy to be friend with someone whose stepfather can crush you like a bug at the first misplaced word or action." She inhales sharply, looks down at their hands sadly before murmuring, "and I did push away everyone when it all started."

Robin looks at her for a moment, silent, at her resigned expression, so he leans forward, cups her chin gently and forces her to meet his eyes, "This is not your fault, Regina."

Her only answer is a shrug, so he insists, tugs at her hand and brushes her cheek with his thumb. "It's not, you hear me! You only tried to protect yourself, and them too, somehow. They should've seen that something was wrong!" Thinking twice, Robin adds, "But, I have to give it to you, you're a wonderful actress, very good at hiding things."

Regina chuckles sheepishly, gives him a shy smile, but he can see the subject is still raw, so he acts nonchalantly, drops it and changes his tone.

"Okay, you know what?" Robin moves on the sofa, pushes gently a her feet so she folds her knees and gives him more space to sit comfortably on the sofa. He speaks while bending to grab the remote with one hand, and with the other, urges her to stretch her legs on his lap. "Let's not think about that for a while. What do you want to watch?"

Her smile is sheepish then, hesitant, when she admits "I don't know. I haven't..." she clears her throat, averts her gaze. "I haven't watched TV in almost two years. They said it was futile, that I didn't have time for that. I don't know what's still on screen."

He reaches for her ankles, palms one through the cover and rubs it kindly. "It's okay, let's see what we have."

They zap and talk about the different telecasts, TV shows, movies. He explains to her what he knows, what he's used to watch, what she missed during those years. He revels in her smile, her eyes shining with interest and curiosity, the way she playfully rips the remote from his hand to do it herself, smirking and winking at him in the process. He chuckles when she happens to find an old telecast she used to watch when she was a little girl, observes her as her eyes waters and she smiles softly, pulled into memories, biting her lower lip without even realizing it. She asks him questions, to describe this and that, what it is about, if he likes it, do they have this show in London? He answers willingly each time, the conversation barely wavering between them, and he can feel and see her relax, lean back into the cushions and forget her fears and the pain for a moment.

When Robin's mother announces that dinner is ready, they're laughing over the muppet show, and she has to call them twice before they hear her. They turn off the TV, and Robin helps Regina to sit, then stand, and she looks a lot better when she joins them at the dinner table than when they arrived an hour before.

It's simple, 4 plates, bread, water, and the lasagnas his mother cooked, but Regina hums in contentment, closes her eyes as the smell reaches her.

"This smells amazing," she notices, sitting down.

"Thank you. It's not gastronomic food, but Robin is very fond of it, he requested this for your first meal here."

Regina glances at him, that wonderful smile that does things to him never leaving her lips now, and how amazing that sight of her is!

"I'm sure I'll love it! I haven't eaten any in ages."

"Wait until you've seen what dessert is," Robin mutters, smirking, avoiding her look and chuckling when she exclaims "Don't tell me it is what I think it is!"

He shrugs playfully, mouth sealed shut, restraining himself from bursting out of laughter just at seeing her so excited and impatient, almost jumping in her seat.

"Robin!" She insists, but he resists her cute little pout, shaking his head.

"Be patient!" And then pointing to the plate his mother just put in front of her, he mutters, "Try this first."

She gives him a glare, but the smile comes back almost immediately, and she takes her fork, a bite of her plate, and looks pretty much the same she did when she first tried the ice cream with him.

"Mrs Locksley, this is excellent!" She compliments, blushing when his mother reminds her once again to call her by her first name.

Dinner is filled with animated talks, a joyful conversation about the food, and everything Robin wants Regina to discover and try, about how their life was in London, how they adjust here in Storybrooke.

He hears her laugh and watches her carefully as she enjoys her first real family dinner in years, probably in more than those two years, maybe in all her life —even when her father was alive, and although she didn't really talk about the man he was, he can't imagine that, having the mother she has, family dinners were that joyous. He notices how impatient she seems to be when his mother retrieves the dessert from the freezer, the glow lighting up her eyes as a bowl of ice cream is put in front of her, the pleasure written on her face as she lifts the spoon and tastes the first bite.

"I could eat this all day." she admits, her eyes still closed.

She's a picture, Robin thinks. Better than a kid opening his presents on Christmas. She's excited by all the things he shows her, keen on catching up on everything she has missed, hungry for food and for affection even more than that.

Because, perhaps she doesn't realize it yet, but she is clearly starving for love too.

A family.

A friendship free of threats and fear.

A normal life.

It's a long ride before their lives go back to normal, the police officers keeping watch outside the house a good reminder of the dangerous situation they're in. But here, between these walls, only the four of them curled up on the large couch watching a movie, he hopes that she feels cherished and secured, only if for a few moments.

"I think we should move upstairs, and start setting you up," Tom says at Regina's third yawn. "You look exhausted, Regina."

And she does.

Despite the relatively early hour, beneath the smile and shining eyes, Robin can see the remnant of pain she still feels from her injuries, light but there anyway with every quick gesture or effort. He sees the way she tries to keep her eyes open, blinks several times, squirms on her spot, shivers. But mostly, it's the lack of protest when she agrees with his father that tells him the depth of her weariness.

They give her a tour, her bedroom, his own, his parents', the bathroom just next to her room that she's going to share with him.

He opens the door for her, puts a set of clean towels on her dresser, even though she's in no state to shower tonight. He leaves when she changes into her pajamas, and gets himself ready for bed. She joins him in the bathroom to brush her teeth and sends him to wait for her in her bedroom while she uses the toilet.

Her bags are opened and she already took a few items out, most of them already on her nightstand. The book she must be reading at the moment —it's covered with a picture of two young boys, and the title,  _Reunion_ , written in red above their heads, the author's name on top of it : Fred Uhlman. A few necklaces he already saw hanging around her neck. Her watch. And a frame.

Robin takes a few steps closer, does not even hesitate to pick the frame up and take a better look at it.

It's the picture of a man holding a dark-haired little girl —probably around 5 or 6. There is a small resemblance with the girl he knows, but it's filled with something his Regina doesn't have, has lost a while ago.

Innocence.

Carelessness.

It's as if the child is laughing at him, as if he can hear the throaty and genuine laugh that came out of her mouth when the picture was taken. He traces the outline of her face with his thumb absentmindedly, smiling sadly, because this is a Regina who's definitely gone. He looks at the little girl, the father's arms holding her tight against his chest, the man's laugh mirroring his child's. His round face is carrying nothing of madness or hardness. On the contrary, he appears to be a peaceful and calm man, the opposite of the glimpse he had of Regina's mother. How those two ended up together, that's something Robin might never find out, but he knows now where Regina's kindness comes from. Even through a simple picture, it radiates from her father.

Regina never really talked of the man, other than the mention she made during her statement. But according to the look on his face, he loved her with all his heart, Robin is certain. He treasured his daughter like she was the most precious thing he had, and she loved him back. He made her happy.

Someone clears his throat behind him, and he jumps back, almost drops the frame in the process. Robin turns around to find Regina leaning against the doorframe, watching him intensely, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop," he apologizes, because he has no idea if she would consider this as intrusive.

"It's alright!" She replies, pushing herself off the wall and heading in his direction. "It's not exactly as if you were opening my closets."

She gives him a reassuring smile, and he hands her the picture. She meets him halfway, her fingers brushing over his as she takes it, obviously pulled into memories when she stays silent for a moment, staring at it.

"I don't remember that day, but he always talked about it as if it was the happiest we ever had," she confesses.

"He seemed to be a good man."

"He was. And an amazing father." She sighs with the next sentence, steps back to sit on the bed. "But finally standing up to my mother for the first time, after fifteen years of bowing to her every wish, took him away from me."

He sits next to her, knows where her thoughts are pulling her, the comparison she's making, and what if she was right? The history has a twisted tendency to repeat, and Regina has taken great risks by rebelling, speaking out loud the truth and accusing the most important men in town. He hopes the chain will break before it comes to that, prays that the police's protection is enough, but even if he's pleading her not to think about it, he has to admit to himself that he's scared.

Mostly for her.

For himself too, and his parents, along with every single person helping with the investigation.

Mr. Gold has connections everywhere, and making a body disappear or a witness stop talking has become his art. Who knows if one of the officers currently standing outside the house isn't under his orders?

But he shakes the thought aside, he knows detectives Swan and Humbert are making sure that everything is secured and they are safe, and Robin trusts them.

As for Regina's mother —Cora, he finally learned her name— he knows very little. But that little includes threats and cruelty to her child, so he figures she must not be better than her current husband. A better fit for her than Regina's father, it seems, but more destructive too.

"You really think she had him killed?"

Regina lets out a deep breath, rests the picture on the nightstand, trails her fingers over it one last time before leaning against Robin, her head finding his shoulder and he instantly wraps an arm around her.

"Yes. Even before, people she disliked had a tendency to... suddenly vanish into thin air," she reveals with a melodramatic tone, her voice faltering at the last words.

"We'll make sure it ends now." And because he doesn't want her day to end on this subject, he adds. "Tell me about him?"

"Daddy?" She questions, and he nods against her hair, humming softly. "He owned the family business, the biggest enterprise in town. He was the CEO. The company was in the financial field, and my father may have been a kind man, but he knew how to lead his men, and his right hand was the most truthful man I ever met." After a second, she adds. "He's my cousin, actually. The one who had to flee because of the threats Gold and my mother made towards him," she sighs, adjusting her head on his shoulder. "The company was prosperous, made a huge amount of money, still is from what I heard. Daddy used to take me there. He told me I'd be sitting at his desk one day, if I wanted to. He said I could choose another path, that finance didn't have to be my future if I wasn't interested. But I was, and I liked the idea of sharing this with him, of having a connection with what his father and his grandfather had created before him. So he started teaching me tips and tricks when I was around ten, and then more when I grew up. He said I had a gift for economics," she finishes proudly, and he can almost see the smile that must be tugging at her lips as she's repeating her father's words.

"That explains why you're so good at math and want to study trading. You like numbers," he whispers into her hair, kisses her head softly, his hand tracing a lazy path on her arm.

"Yeah, I think it might be related." She chuckles, then pauses for a moment, her voice growing thicker, thoughtful. "He was amazing with me. Called me his princess, took me everywhere with him. He was so proud, loved me so much. And I loved him with everything I had in me. I still do."

He can feel the love she carries for her father still present and piercing in her voice, in the way she must be gazing at the picture, and he presses another kiss to her scalp, feels her snuggle closer to him, so he shifts his grip on her shoulders, holds her tightly.

"He always said I was the most precious treasure he had, that he would never trade me for anything, that I made him the happiest man in the world."

So she knows what love feels like, Robin realizes.

She knows, and she lost it.

She had it, and it was ripped away from her, leaving her alone against the world, fighting for survival.

"He would've loved you," she whispers, almost sheepishly, and he answers that he would have loved him too.

Her body has grown heavier against him, her voice lower and slower, and even her nod is sleepy, so he murmurs, "You should go to bed."

When she doesn't respond, he cards his fingers through the hair that falls over her face "Regina?"

Her soft  _hmm?_ makes him repeat his suggestion, and this time she agrees, pulls back and lets him rise from his place, removing the covers so she can slip underneath, curling up and settling on her side, facing him.

He weaves his hand in her hair tenderly again, and she leans into his palm, closing her eyes. But when he breaks contact and bids her goodnight, she cracks them open, looks up at him, her voice almost pleading, "Would you mind staying until I fall asleep?"

And at this moment, she's never looked more beautiful to him. Vulnerable, her heart an open book, her beautiful face finally peaceful and relaxed, on the edge of sleep. She's a picture, a painting of one of those amazing artists from the Renaissance, a madone here to tempt him, drag him to the web of love, and she has his heart, had it for a while now, and he's totally bewitched by her.

So there is no second thought, no hesitation when he sits back on the bed, raises a hand to trail into her dark locks while his other wraps around the one she holds for him, brings it to his lips.

He watches her as sleep takes her under its wings, as her breath evens and her body goes boneless, her grip on him lessening, but he can't bring himself to leave. He can't tear his eyes away from her. He's afraid to wake her up, of interrupting this moment of peace. So he lingers there, keeps untangling her silky hair, rubbing the back of her hand, the touch overwhelming his already swollen heart, making his mind dizzy with love and affection, and he's glad she's asleep, or she might see the turmoil of his feelings in his eyes.

"Robin?"

His mother's voice startles him, as soft as it was, and Regina moves at his suddenly brisk touch, but she doesn't wake.

"What is it?" he asks lowly, turning to look at his mother at the entrance door. They haven't closed it, he realizes, not that they were doing anything that would require the privacy of a closed bedroom door.

"It's late, honey. You have school tomorrow."

School... How pleasant is the prospect of a school full of resentful and ignorant kids, when the girl he loves is in need of his presence to fall asleep?

But he already skipped it for two days, knows Regina will want to catch up on what she missed, so he'll go.

For her.

And because his parents won't give him a chance to refuse.

He lets her hand rest against the mattress, brushes her cheek with the back of his hand one last time, arranges the covers so she's tucked underneath, and rises from the bed, sighing. Yet, he can't help but bend and lean down, press a soft kiss to her temple, breathing against her skin so only she can hear, "Sweet dreams, milady. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with one last look at her sleeping form, he leaves the room, and closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The dance


	20. The dance

She insisted to come.

Despite the danger, the risk of being so exposed, despite the anguish and fear evident on her face, she insisted to come.

Robin stayed behind with the two police officers protecting them today -he doesn't remember their names, he still has difficulties with being escorted everywhere by cops, even though he knows it's for their own good. They're looking at Regina from afar, respectful of her privacy, her need to be alone. She hasn't come here for two weeks, but with everything that happened within the last one, she's in desperate need of talking to him.

To her father.

She's been kneeling in front of his grave for a while now, almost an hour. Robin can see her profile, the way she tilts her head to the side as her hand brushes affectionately over the gray stone. The way she hugs herself to fight the coldness around. How she seems to laugh softly or wipe away something that resembles a tear. How she's so caught up in her tale she appears to have forgotten everything around.

He loves to watch her.

Loves to look at her when she's like this, oblivious, pulled deep into her thoughts. When she lets the mask slip and doesn't even attempt to put it on again. When she looks like the girl she must have been before this whole ordeal, when she was still young and innocent and  _loved_.

Robin's eye is caught by one of the police officers when the man takes a step forward, focusing on something, a hand hovering over his belt. He follows his gaze, but sees nothing. The other officer calls his partner, earning a  _Let me check something_  in answer.

It takes the man less than a couple of minutes. When he comes back to them, he has checked the surroundings of the vault in front of them, behind Regina, made sure on his way not to disturb the young woman -Robin is grateful for that, she deserves some quiet time- and tells them with a shake of his head, "I thought I saw something, but it was just a deer. Funny idea to place a cemetery next to a forest."

Given the risks and amount of time they have spent here, they agree to put an end to this trip. But there's no need. When they turn towards Regina, she's gathering the blanket sprawled on the floor, kissing the tip of her fingers before pressing them over the stone. She's walking to them a second later, a watery smile on her lips.

"We can go."

When they arrive home, it's almost noon, and Robin can feel the hunger twist his stomach. He doesn't say anything, because Regina has been silent during the whole drive, looking absentmindedly through the window, thoughtful. So he has respected it, her need for privacy, because she hasn't had a lot lately, and considering everything that happened, she must be in dire need of it.

He enters the house with her, watches her greet his parents kindly, but she excuses herself, claims that she needs a moment, asks if she can spend some time in her bedroom before lunch. Edith agrees with a furrowed brow, she and Tom's eyes following the young woman as she climbs the stairs and disappears upstairs.

"That's okay," Robin breathes. "She's doing it regularly. She hasn't gotten a lot of alone time over the last week."

The rest of the weekend goes by slowly, with Regina finding her energy and joyfulness back with each passing moment. After her visit to her father's grave, she had spent a long time locked in her bedroom, until she'd climbed downstairs and sat at the table with a large smile, dismissing their questions and concerns with a single but firm look.

Victor Whale comes by to visit and examine her, along with Isabel Tink, and when the doctor tells Regina to stay at home another few days, the young girl refuses forcefully, surprising everyone, claiming that she has to go back to school to catch up on everything she has missed, and she is feeling fine, or at least better and in good enough shape to go.

They try to talk her through, to convince her to take a couple of days more to rest, but she sticks to her decision, even if they all know what is waiting for her at school.

Looks.

Accusations.

Awkwardness.

Questions.

Robin watches her argue with all of them without flinching, her head high, her voice calm but firm, although he knows she's terrified inside.

But she doesn't show it.

Until now, because she's clutching to his hand tightly, the pressure increasing with each new avenue the bus passes as it leads them to school on Monday morning, while she stares silently through the window. Robin answers her grip, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, glancing around regularly, noticing the day's officers dressed in civil and watching over them from behind, a knot of anxiety building in his belly too.

He didn't tell Regina the extent of how mean the students were, what he heard them say about her, the names they called her. She understood she wouldn't get support for them, probably didn't expect any, but the ordeal she will have to face the moment they enter school will without a doubt shake her deeply.

And judging by the shaky breath she just let out, she must know.

They get out of the bus, their hands still linked, and Regina comes to a stop before they even walk away from the bus stop. He turns his head to look at her, can feel her anxiety, the way she looks back and forth between the entrance of the school and the parking spot where her driver dropped and picked her up every morning.

A few students are entering the portal, but they don't pay attention to them.

Suddenly, without a warning, Robin hears Regina inhale deeply, and she starts walking again, leading him in the direction of the school. He follows obediently, his gut twisting with anxiety, his hand settling on her lower back to guide and support her.

The moment they pass through the entrance door and step inside the high school area, it happens. People freezing, glancing, looking away, staring, glaring, starting to speak in hushed voices or on the contrary falling silent as they walk past them.

Robin stays by Regina's side with a face as bare of anger and concern as he can muster, aware that his friend is reluctant to get into a fight with the other students, also needs as much calmness as possible.

They stop by the lockers, drop and pick up books, Regina acting indifferently to the people around her, smiling at him slightly when she closes her locker.

For the major part of the day, nothing big happens. Students stare, but don't speak. Teachers ask for some news, sometimes more than just formalities, but that's all.

It's only when they have a break between two classes and are crossing the yard in direction of the library, that what Robin has been dreading occurs.

Regina's name is called from their side, startling them, so they turn towards the owner of the voice, faced with, no surprise, a determined Mary Margaret followed by Ruby, David, a few other guys Robin never bothered to learn the names of.

Before any of them can react, Mary Margaret's hand slaps Regina's cheek, and the short haired brunette questions with anger and something that resembles hatred but also incomprehension.

" _You liar_! How dare you show up here?"

Regina receives the hardness coming from the other girl without flinching, sadness filling her eyes when she looks up at Mary Margaret. Her hand comes in front of Robin when he takes a step forward to defend her, halting him.

"I have every right to be here," she answers calmly. "This is a school, not your home."

"Don't play dumb with me, Regina!" Mary Margaret spits. "Why did you do that? Why did you have to ruin my father's life? To spread so many awful lies about him!"

Mary Margaret's eyes are full of darkness, of anger, of rage. Of despair also, maybe. She has just slapped Regina in the middle of the courtyard, in front of half of the students, who are watching the scene with mid-interest and uneasiness, others supporting her by shooting daggers at Regina. Not much bravery in this girl if she needs an audience to support her in everything she does.

"I didn't lie," Regina states with confidence.

"My father is a good man! He could never do what you accused him of!"

"To you, maybe. I wasn't that lucky."

Regina starts to go away, turning on her heels and clutching at Robin's forearm, urging him to follow, but Mary Margaret is not done with her. She grabs Regina's arm with force, swirls her around so they're facing again.

"You don't get to turn your back on me! You've dragged my family and half of this town into dirt, I have every right to know why. Is it because you're jealous of me? Because I never paid attention to you?"

Regina sighs deeply, shaking her head, and Robin admires her patience and calmness while she's being treated so poorly in the middle of the school. The way she's holding herself together with a dignity her opponent obviously lacks.

"It's not about you, Mary Margaret. This has nothing to do with you."

"Then why go after my father? Why accuse him of all these horrors, when you've never even met him?"

"If you're not believing a word I said to the police, why would you believe me now? Why asking me all this when you've already made up your mind about me? "

"Because I don't understand why you're being so selfish! Why you need to have everyone's attention on you. It's the only reason I can think of to explain what you're doing. To have your dear mother finally paying attention to her boring, useless,  _liar_  of a child," Mary Margaret bites with the clear intention to hurt Regina, as much as she must feel.

It works.

Regina's face shifts into a hurtful and broken one, her eyes closing for a second before snapping open. But something else than pain is filling them. Mary Margaret's last sentence changes Regina's apparent decision to flee this conversation into determination. She takes a step towards the other girl, stopping only inches from her.

Even her tone is different when she speaks again, her voice close to the one he heard her use at the hospital when she decided to finally confront her parents, calm and firm, perfectly steady.

"And yet you're the one accusing me in front of a large audience," she gestures towards the crowd still watching them, "while I've been trying to cut this conversation off. Who's looking for attention, Mary Margaret? Because with your seven dwarves following you like pets, your pom pom girl friend and famous boyfriend, who saw me bleed and being taken by the ambulance, if I recall correctly," she throws an accusing look at David, who guiltily casts his gaze down. Robin knows the boy is not a mean one, but he's just too much under his girlfriend's influence to have a chance to voice his opinion. Finishing her sentence, Regina looks back at the other brunette, "it seems to me like  _you_  are the one who wants to be on the foreground." She cuts the other girl immediately when she attempts to argue, "You don't know me, and you have no right to judge! All I ever wanted was a normal life. I initially refused to reveal those men's,  _including your father_ , names," she admits bitterly. "I didn't want to see their families confronted to their actions. But you know what, Mary Margaret? Your father is a monster! He deserves to be in jail. He's the only responsible for what's happening to him, to your family. He took advantage of me. He did things to me you would never imagine, even in your worse nightmares."

"I don't believe you," the brunette says almost in a whisper, Robin hearing her belief faltering, her eyes unsure when they're meeting Regina's glassy ones.

Regina takes a deep breath, letting out in a trembling voice. "When we first met, Leopold told me I reminded him of his dead wife," she confesses lowly, Mary Margaret's eyes suddenly lighting up with interest. "Of Eva. He showed me her picture, in his wallet, just next to the one where you are dressed as Snow White and celebrating your fifth birthday."

Robin knows Mary Margaret is starting to realize the truth in Regina's words, because how can his friend know all of this if she hasn't shared some kind of intimacy with the man?

"He has a birthmark on his right shoulder blade. A little brown trace the shape of a croissant."

"How do you know about that?" Mary Margaret breathes, but it's a desperate attempt to find an explanation more than a real question, because there is no doubt left now.

"You know how," Regina ducks her head to the side with compassion, and Robin thinks she's too kind to others for her own good. "My mother and stepfather may have granted him his wish, but  _he_  decided to abuse me. He humiliated me. He physically hurt me, used me as a surrogate for your mother because she wasn't there anymore. I had to listen to him calling me Eva every time he..."

The words get stuck in her throat, Regina being unable to continue, to voice the horror of what she went through, struggling to find back her breath. Robin wishes he could intervene, voice his opinion, shut them all up for good. But this is not his place. She had held back for so long, from everyone. Regina needs to do this, he knows, can see it in her stance, feel it in her voice, so he swallows down his anger about these kids who dare to judge her without consideration. They don't know her, who she is, how wonderful she is, despite everything, what she went through, what has been done to her. They have no idea of how scared and alone she was, how ripped off her life she's been for so long, of everything she lost and suffered.

But  _he_  does. Or at least has a small idea.

He calls her name softly, to remind her of his presence, his support, and it must work because she takes a step back, her fingers blindly finding his and lacing with them, clutching there.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Mary Margaret, if you couldn't handle the truth. I really am. But I think you should stop living in your world made of rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers, and start facing the reality, as hard and painful as it is. Do as I do. Learn to live with it." With a cold voice, she finishes. "Welcome to my world."

Regina doesn't even give them and their audience a last glance when she turns her back on the stunned and shocked group of teenagers, walking away from them at a normal but fast enough pace that Robin knows exactly where she's heading and why. He ignores the bewildered looks of everyone as they cross the yard and corridors, just follows her in silence to the door.

He has to type the code, because she's too shaken and her hands are trembling. He almost slams the door shut behind them and gathers her in his arms immediately. She tries to fight her tears, her fears, the images of what this insane man did to her, of the continuation of events her meeting with him led to, of the intensity of the confrontation that just happened.

"Shhh, Regina," he soothes. "I'm here. It's over. This nightmare is over. He will never lay a hand on you again. None of them will."

She answers his reassuring words by burying her face further into the crook of his neck, tightening her hold on his shoulders, nodding slightly, but he can feel the sobs she's trying to suppress.

"The trial," she murmurs, and he knows what she means. They've talked about it with the main officers on the case -Emma and Graham, with her doctor -Victor Whale, the social worker -Isabel Tink, and the psychologist she's started to see at the hospital and who is now seeing her at home -Archie Hopper. It will take a bit of time, but it should start before the end of the school year, and she's dreading it like the plague.

"Don't think about that yet." Before she can argue, he pulls back just enough to lead her towards the desk, breaking contact when he reaches for the CD he offered her for Christmas, and picking a song.

He faces her with a smirk, and a hand held up between them. "Milady," Robin asks solemnly.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking you to dance with me?" He shrugs, smiling.

She gives him a puzzled look, stares at him in surprise. "Robin..."

"Come on!" He urges, using his best cocky smile. "You need a good distraction."

She keeps staring at him in disbelief, but he holds her gaze, winks at her. He wins the battle when she finally looks down, chuckling lightly.

"You're impossible, you know that?" She teases, smiling at his smug and proud face, resting her hand in his and letting him pull her in his arms, the gesture a bit theatrical but it was the point, has her laughing softly as she wraps her other arm around his neck.

"You love it!"

For the first time, she confesses her feelings openly, doesn't hide behind a request of his presence, or a warm embrace. "I do. That's one of the things I love about you."

He knows she's not ready to give more - _if_  she feels more, but it's enough for now. It's enough for him. He presses a kiss to her forehead, and when she tucks her head in his neck and sighs with contentment, slowly moving along with him at the sound of the music, letting him lead and hold her, he closes his eyes, and savors the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The come back


	21. The come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really curious to see how you'll welcome the new character who shows up in this chapter... I am really, really curious... And freaked out XD

"Done!"

Robin closes the book theatrically, sighing half in relief, half in victory, shrugging when Regina laughs softly at him.

"You really hate homework, don't you?" She questions in a chuckle, but it's more affirmative than questioning.

"I just think my time could be used for something more productive than solving equations that will never help me in any way in life, or analyzing a story I didn't like."

Regina shoves her books into her bag, gets up from the chair as he does the same, both grabbing a snack from the kitchen counter on their way to the stairs.

"You should thank me and my organization, because we finished them all and it's only Saturday afternoon. We have the rest of the weekend to ourselves."

"True." Robin admits, taking a bite off the cracker he has in hand. "Do you know what you want to do now?"

Regina walks past him on the stairs, heads for her bedroom while he enters his, softly humming as she thinks his question through.

She answers when they face each other again in the hallway. "It's beautiful outside." Robin nods in agreement. "Do you have your bow?"

He suppresses a sudden laugh, but can't help the loud chuckle that escapes his lips. She will never stop surprising him.

"We just spent the major part of the afternoon studying, and you want to take another lesson?"

"I actually thought you would appreciate the fact I chose one of  _your_  favorite activities!" Regina fakes a pout, but it melts into a teasing smile almost immediately, making Robin's heart swell at her beautiful, radiant face. She really has changed since the first time he saw her.

She's opening up, slowly, but surely. She's smiling most of the time, is excited about everything. Over the month she's spent with the Locksley's, she and Robin have worked on a small routine.

They take the bus to eat ice cream at Granny's on Friday afternoons after school. Whenever they have some free time in school, they're either studying -sometimes at the library, sometimes in their secret garden- or practicing archery. They even built a target they put in the house's small backyard, Robin having taken his own bow and arrows out of a trunk in the attic.

They visit Henry's grave -Robin always waits for Regina by the car, with the police officers- on Saturday morning before working on the last homework they haven't finished during the week. And then, only fun, except for Regina's weekly appointment with her psychologist, Archie Hopper, late on Sunday morning. Since Regina is not overly keen nor comfortable being in a different place than Robin for too long -he's still the only one able to calm her, and she doesn't want to impose him the long wait in a waiting room during her sessions, the psychologist decided to compromise. Touched by the young girl and her story, also considering the complicated situation of her clearly not crossing the limits of what he called "her comfort zone", meaning the Locksley's house, Granny's, the cemetery and school, he takes on his private time during the weekend to have a one-hour session in her bedroom, in addition to another one on Wednesday evening. That way, she stays in her comfort zone, and Robin is downstairs, immediately available if she needs him.

The two teenagers love spending afternoons in front of the tv, playing family games, with his parents, grilling in the backyard or just listening to music and discussing new found songs. But sometimes, they need some private time,  _alone_ , Regina in her bedroom, Robin in his.

Besides Granny's, they don't go out often, even with Robin's parents. Two police officers are always following them, or standing guard outside the school and house, a constant reminder that they're not as free as they wish. There's a threat, outside, waiting to strike at any moment, and the risks are just too big.

Regina's stepfather and mother are under close surveillance in prison, since their bail was denied by a very strict and thankfully uncorrupted judge, but the extent of their connections is not entirely known by the police, and the chances for one of their men to get close to Regina or the people who support her are not negligible. So the young woman stays mostly hidden behind walls, but it's not as if she's willing to put her friends in danger or feels comfortable everywhere, so she doesn't complain.

"Forgive me,  _Your Majesty_!" Robin bows comically as he pronounces the nickname. "I forgot that, unlike me, you actually appreciate spending your days studying."

He laughs softly, opening the large bay window and following her outside, glancing at the officer standing in a corner and earning a nod in answer when Robin tilts his head towards the target he placed in the small yard.

Regina joins him quickly, smiling, holding his bow and a handful of arrows.

Robin hears the officer talk in his radio before walking away, giving them privacy, and he's glad. He prefers when it's only the two of them.

Regina is getting in position, and immediately, he steps behind her, hands moving to her waist and helping her correct her stance, spreading her feet slightly with his, tilting her elbow a bit up, before taking a step back.

He knows his mother is probably watching them through the kitchen window, but she's kind enough not to bother them when Regina and him are spending fun time together, and his father is busy working in his office. Looking back at his friend, Robin sees her focus and take a deep breath, before letting go. And for the next hour and a half, it's just the two of them, a yard, honest laughs, a bow, and a few arrows.

It ends on the following day.

It's Sunday, lunch has been over for less than twenty-five minutes, and they just finished cleaning up everything -Regina insists that they need to help his mother, because she cooked a wonderful meal, so the least they can do is clean off the table and wash the dishes, something he abhors and has often managed to avoid until she settled in-.

Today's plan is a lazy afternoon spent playing games together, but something happens.

The doorbell rings.

The doorbell rings as they're not expecting anyone, and everyone startles, staring at each other in question, Regina instinctively moving closer to Robin, reaching for his arm. They're not expecting visits, is it Dr Hopper coming back for some reason they missed?

"Mr and Mrs Locksley?" a familiar and feminine voice calls through the door. "It's detective Swan. Can you open the door please?"

There's a knock on the window next to them, and one of the officers is catching their attention, nodding and holding his thumb up, allowing the four people to breathe again.

Tom opens the front door to reveal the blonde woman wearing her usual red leather jacket she seems to never take off, but Robin can't see more as the door blocks his view of the entrance.

"Hi, detective!" Tom greets. "We weren't expecting you. Your men didn't warn us that-"

"I know, I'm sorry. My phone ran out of battery, I couldn't tell them before I arrived three minutes ago."

"Come in, please!"

Tom moves to the side, and Robin does the same with Regina, letting her face the woman who, he assumes, is bringing news about the trial. He watches the man following her with furrowed brows, because he's not Graham. He's not Emma's partner.

This one is taller, younger maybe, probably not even thirty, smoothly shaved, has blonde hair with deep blue eyes tainted with the tiredness of a night with little sleep, and is clutching to a small piece of luggage, as if he were just arriving in town.

" _Daniel_!"

Before Robin realizes it, Regina has jumped into the man's arms, and he's holding her tightly, lifting her off the ground, swirling her around, burying his nose in her hair, eyes closed as he brings a hand to the back of her head, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Hello, princess!" he greets with a broad smile, when they pull back just enough to look at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asks excitedly.

"Jefferson called me," he says simply.

Regina falls back to her heels, her tone serious and anxious at the same time.

"So you know?"

The man named Daniel brushes her hair tenderly, compassion filled eyes upon her.

"I do. He called immediately when he learned your mother had been arrested, but he didn't have details. It's only when the news aired that he told me everything. At least everything he knew. I came as soon as I could." He brings a hand to cup Regina's cheek tenderly, his gaze soft but full of guilt when he looks down at her. "I'm sorry, princess. I didn't know. If I had-"

"I know, Daniel." Regina cuts, her fingers looping around his wrist. "It's not your fault."

"But I wasn't there!" He argues. "I left when you needed me. Why didn't you tell me?" he questions. "We talk regularly. I would've come back for you, to put you out of this."

"They threatened and fired you the minute daddy died, you would've been powerless against them," the girl reasons. "And I didn't want anything to happen to you because of me."

She gazes down at the last sentence, but Daniel tilts Regina's chin up, forcing her to lock eyes.

"It was  _my_  job to protect you, Regina, not the other way around."

At that, she just shrugs, and burrows herself into the man's embrace again, sighing softly as he holds her close.

During the whole exchange, no one talked, no one intervened. Robin and the three adults watched the reunion with a mix of tenderness and sadness, a lot of questions too, at least for him and probably his parents.

Robin takes a step towards Regina, clearing his throat, making her jump slightly and turn to him.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry!" she apologizes. Turning on her heels to face the Locksley, she lifts her hand to point at Daniel.

"This is Daniel," she introduces. "He's my cousin, and my godfather," she explains with a bright smile that he shares as their eyes meet again. "Daniel, this is Robin,  _my friend_ ," Robin notices the pride in her voice as she introduces him, doesn't even fight the butterflies raising in his belly, takes the hand held out for him. "and his parents, Edith," Daniel shakes the woman's hand, before taking the man's, "and Tom. They were kind enough to welcome me here after..."

She trails off, and for a second there's a tensed atmosphere in the room, one that Tom breaks immediately, nodding towards the luggage behind Daniel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Did you just arrive here?"

Daniel follows Tom's eyes, nodding.

"Yes! I was working on a contract in Europe. That's why I couldn't come earlier, princess," he apologizes, hands falling over Regina's shoulders as she looks at him. "When I learned about the situation, I took some time to gather information, and then I contacted Detective Swan, told her who I was and that I was planning to come back as soon as possible. Given the circumstances, we agreed that it was safer to keep my return a secret. Time for us to organize everything and make sure no one knew about it, and I was boarding in direction of Storybrooke. I'm sorry, Regina. I wish I could have come sooner."

"It's okay," the girl reassures, leaning against Daniel as he wraps his arms around her shoulders. "You're here now. I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Why don't we all take a seat?" Edith interrupts, gesturing for the table behind her. "I sense like there's a lot of catch up to do and explanations to give."

Edith sets a large bottle of lemonade on the table and 6 glasses, starts serving everyone while the detective explains "When Daniel contacted me, I have to admit that I was more than surprised. But it was a relief too, to know that we have one more person on our side, that Regina could rely on someone else. We agreed to do everything under the radar, including keeping you and my co-workers out of the loop, so no one would find out, especially not Gold."

Regina nods, clutching to Daniel's fingers tightly, Robin's gaze flickering to their linked hands and the sudden relief that settled on her face. She's changed since he arrived, even if it was only ten minutes ago. A bit of her usual coyness is gone, has been replaced by a look of genuine happiness. However, Robin can't help but wonder why this man who seems to be so important to her wasn't there. How he never knew? Where is he coming from? Why did he leave in the first place?

"Can I ask you something?" Robin questions with a neutral voice, because he doesn't want Regina to think he's angry with that man or jealous of him. He just wants to understand how he could've let so many things happen and ignore everything for so long.

"Sure." Daniel answers.

"What's your story? Where were you all this time?"

Daniel ducks his head sympathetically, glancing at Regina, who looks down at the table.

"My mother was Henry's -Regina's father- sister. She and my father died in a car accident while I was in my first year of college," he explains slowly. "The only family I had left was Henry. We'd always been really close, that's why he made me Regina's godfather when she was born." He shoots an affectionate look to the young woman, his hand sliding over the back of her head in a tender gesture, before looking up at the people in front of him. "I wanted to enter the family business, which you may or may not know is a trading company, so I took economics as main class. As soon as I got out of college, my uncle hired me, taught me everything I didn't learn in books, the secrets to keep the company flourishing. I went to every meeting with Henry, worked everyday without counting the hours, and spent time with my little cousin whenever I had some to spare."

Daniel speaks calmly, in a steady voice, reassuring, making it easier for Robin to accept him in Regina's -and now his- life. This man really does seem to care about her a lot.

"But I never got in good terms with Cora." Daniel resumes, growing serious. "I warned Henry more than once about her, how she seemed to be only interested in his money, and one day, I don't know what changed, but he finally came around and saw her for who she was. That's when he decided to ask for a divorce and remove her from his will. But unfortunately, my uncle died shortly after," Regina shudders at the mention of her father's death, so Robin reaches for her hand, his thumb stroking its back, earning a small but grateful smile and a little squeeze in reward. "Cora legally took possession of the company, and she forced me out of the business."

"But you said Henry changed his testament. How did she manage to do that if he left her powerless?" Tom questions.

Daniel and Regina exchange a knowing look.

"Because we never found his new testament. I searched my uncle's office both at work and at home, but I couldn't find it. And without the document, Regina and myself had our hands tied."

"You could've fought her," Tom suggests.

"Not with Gold pulling the strings. They almost physically threw me out of the building, and accused me of irregularities. It was made up, but I knew if they published it it'd not only ruin my career, possibly send me to jail, but also stain the company's reputation. So I had no choice. By leaving, our," his eyes flicker to Regina for a short moment, "legacy would be safe, at least that's what I hoped. I found another job, but it required a lot of travel. I didn't want to go, but Regina insisted. She said she'd be fine, that we would talk through phone calls, Skype and e-mails often. I didn't know..." Daniel sighs, guilt piercing in his voice. "I never imagined something like this could happen. When Jefferson, one of my friends still working for the company, called me and told me everything... Cora's never been the best mother, but I thought..."

He can't finish. It's without real surprise that Robin watches Daniel stop his sentence, teary eyes and strangled voice, and pulling Regina to him. The man presses a kiss to her temple, her forehead, in her hair, holding her close as she snuggles in his arms.

"You should've told me, princess. I would've come back for you, stood against them, protected you. You're the most important person in my life. It shouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry."

They give them a moment, an awkward silence while Regina and Daniel are too caught up in their own feelings, the swirl of emotions of a broken and wounded family, two people who don't have anyone else but themselves to count on.

Somehow, seeing Regina in another man's arms, Robin can't help but feel his heart heavy knowing that he's not the only one able to soothe her now. She has someone else she can rely on, someone older, who knows her deep down, her struggles, her joys, her life, her story.

But at the same time, he's relieved. Daniel is someone she might not hold back from. She's opened up so much over the past weeks, but Robin knows there's still a lot of walls Regina hasn't pulled down. He's aware that it's his persistence to ask and comfort her that allows him to enter her world, but she still has trouble letting go on her own. If this man can help, then he's glad.

"There's one thing," Emma says, her voice breaking the silence, everyone looking up at her in question, except Daniel. "With Cora in jail, Daniel automatically becomes Regina's legal guardian. " Robin's heart sinks in his chest, the fear of not having her around at home seizing him. After the last weeks, there's no way he can picture his life without her in his home.

Daniel pulls back from Regina to look her in the eyes, facing her confusion.

"It's up to you, princess. I'm staying in a hotel right now, but I'm planning to rent an apartment as soon as possible. You can come live with me whenever you want."

"Really?" Her eyes are shining with hope, but Robin thinks he can see something else underneath, like hesitation maybe, although he can't be certain.

"Yes. I'm not letting you down again, I promise. I warned my boss that I would stay here in Storybrooke with you for as long as you need me, no matter how long it might be. You're my top priority."

Robin expects her to jump in Daniel's arms, a loud yes coming from her lips as she agrees to go with him, a beaming smile on her lips.

But that's not what happens.

What happens surprises him, and judging by the confusion around, he's not the only one.

Regina hesitates.

She's smiling, grateful, happy. But she hesitates.

"Can I..." she starts, looking at Daniel. "Can we talk about this, just you and me?"

"Of course!"

Daniel rises from his chair, his hand holding Regina's as she gets up and leads him upstairs, to her room, Robin imagines.

He doesn't know what to think of this, her reaction, the lack of enthusiasm, the need for privacy. He doesn't know that man, but he seems, despite everything, to really care about her. To love her. To be ready to give up everything to protect her.

So really, why would she hesitate?

Robin listens absentmindedly as Emma is giving more information about the case to his parents, saying that they're gathering depositions against Cora and Gold. It's not easy, a lot of people are still afraid of them, even if they're behind bars, but a few have come around, especially those who witnessed Regina's distress from day one.

Moe, her driver.

Ashley, her maid.

A few girls at the casino.

He closes his eyes in relief. He was afraid no one would be bold enough to support Regina's version, but with several testimonies corroborating her words, the chances of her parents being stuck in prison for years are only increasing. Meaning she could be safe and free for good.

Robin looks up as footsteps descending the stairs are heard, and finds Regina relaxed, smiling softly when their gazes lock.

The three adults turn silent as they watch them approach and sit back at the table, Edith finally speaking the words they're all thinking. "So? What did you decide?"

Regina and Daniel share a look, and the man nods at her, smiling, taking her hand and squeezing softly in reassurance.

"I'd like to stay here for now, if you don't mind." Regina reveals shyly, almost blushing.

"Of course!" Edith exclaims immediately, enthusiastic, and Robin loves his mother ever more for the love she has for his friend. "We love having you with us, you know that!"

"I do," Regina admits. "And I really like it here."

Daniel continues when Regina turns towards him. "We agreed that for the moment, Regina has suffered too much disturbances and changes. She wants some stability for a while, something she's found with you," he smiles gratefully. "I understand and respect that. We'll revisit this later, when the situation is less complicated and precarious." Robin hears his father start to speak, but Daniel resumes almost immediately, stopping him. "Although, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time with her. Take her out, have dinner, maybe even here if you agree, we could get to know each other. I haven't seen my little cousin for so long, and I know you're taking really good care of her, but with everything that I missed I need to be close and spend time with her."

"Yes, of course!" Edith answers, nodding. "I don't see any problem here. You're family, and Regina needs all the support she can get," she says, looking at the girl softly, Regina answering with a small smile. "She deserves it."

When they close the door behind Daniel and Emma a couple of hours later, Robin waits. He just waits, because he knows she'll come to him. And just as expected, it doesn't take long. The second his parents have given them privacy, she glances at him with a smile, bites her lower lip, eyes shining with excitement.

She bursts out laughing as she jumps in his arms, throwing hers around his neck, holding tight. When she pulls back, she's just gorgeous! The way anxiety has left her, even if Robin ignores that voice in his head that wonders how long it will last, makes him appreciate this Daniel even more.

Because thanks to him, he discovered another side of Regina.

A happier one.

One that makes him fall for her even  _more_  than he already has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : Her guilt


	22. Her guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Regina's POV, as the title indicates. I was told it's cathartic. I hope it's true.

"Hello, Regina."

The man takes a seat next to her bed, crosses one leg over the other and links his fingers.

"Hi, Dr. Hopper."

She sits cross-legged on her bed, tucks her hair behind her ear, brings a pillow to her lap -instinctively clutching to it, and waits.

This isn't her first session. Since the truth came out, Dr. Whale and Isabel Tink suggested she should see a psychologist, so she could talk, and process everything that happened. She didn't really want to at first, wasn't very keen on confessing her whole story in detail, but after a few sessions, she realized that she really needed this, that this man was comprehensive and kind, not judging her in the slightest.

So she came around, opened up a little more each time, and now she somehow looks forward to these sessions, to unload it all and hopefully move on.

"How do you feel today?"

She shrugs a shoulder, smiles shyly. "Good. Life here is great, and Daniel is back now."

"You are really close to him, aren't you?"

"Yes," Regina admits willingly. "He's the only real family I have left."

"But you didn't talk to him about what happened."

"No."

"Why not?"

"To protect him," she says. "If he had known, he would have done something stupid, like…"

"Trying to protect you?" Dr. Hopper finishes for her, tilting his head to the side, smiling knowingly at the young woman's surprise. She falls silent, gaze fixed on her lap, fingers fidgeting with the edge of the pillow. "You can't take care of everyone, Regina. It's not your job."

"I know," she murmurs.

"Do you?" The psychologist challenges, making her look up and admit.

"I do now."

"Good."

He gives her a minute, some time to gather her thoughts, to center herself. Ever since they begun their sessions, Dr. Hopper had been very perceptive and had learned when to give her the space she needs without her having to ask for it. Something he knows she really appreciates and is grateful for. But he also knows that if he doesn't push, there are parts of her story that she hasn't let herself reveal, parts that she will keep secret, even if it hurts her.

"Regina," he calls softly. "I think it's time to talk about something you've been avoiding ever since our first session. I've always understood why, but considering where you are now, it's important for you to get it out. I'm starting to get to know you, and I am fairly certain that you haven't talked to anyone about this. Not to Robin, or his parents, not even to Daniel."

Regina squirms uncomfortably, glancing through the window, avoiding his gaze. She knows what he's talking about, and maybe he's right, maybe she should talk about it, but she's not sure she's ready.

"I know it frightens you, but there's no way for you to move on if you don't let it out."

"What do you want me to say?" Regina replies with a neutral voice.

"It's not what  _I_  want you to say," Dr. Hopper corrects. "It's what  _you_  have to say. I can't put words in your mouth, Regina. Only you know how you feel about this."

"But I don't want to talk about it." She reminds him.

"Just like you didn't want to talk at all when we first started these sessions. Look at you now! You've made so much progress. I know you can do this," he encourages her, leaning forward a little, trying to catch her gaze. "You're so much stronger than they made you think you were, Regina. Prove them wrong."

She sighs softly, takes a deep breath, and exhales shakily.

Alright.

She can do this.

"I'm not really sure where to start," she admits.

Dr. Hopper leans back in his seat, adjusting his glasses. "I can help with that." He smiles reassuringly. "How about you tell me how you felt when you realized you were pregnant?"

Regina closes her eyes.

She remembers that day, this moment, in every detail. How she put everything together. The hand she brought to her stomach. The truth dawning upon her. The terror seizing her, making her freeze, unable to move, to breathe, how she almost passed out because she was completely overwhelmed by her fears and the absolute certainty that there was no way they could forgive her for that mistake.

"Petrified," She finally answers.

"And what did you do?"

"For a moment, nothing. I couldn't… I- It was…  _Surreal_. I mean, I didn't know things would end up like this, that it was going to be what ended up exposing them, but I knew there was no way they could accept it."

"Did  _you_  accept the situation?"

"Of course not!" She outrages. "I'm  _sixteen_ , I could never want something like this, not now! Even less under these circumstances."

"So what were your feelings about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were you angry? Resentful? Did you want to protect it? Did you want the baby gone?"

Regina flinches, wraps her arms around herself before replying. "I don't know."

"Regina," Dr. Hopper calls again. "You can't even say or hear the word. I'm sure you know exactly how you were feeling." She closes her eyes. "Distancing yourself from it won't make you feel better. That's an illusion."

Regina opens her eyes, stares at the psychologist square in the eyes. "I hated it." He opens his mouth to speak, but she interrupts him. "And I loved it." Studying him, Regina notices the lack of surprise, how he seems to accept her answer, so she continues, because he's right, it is removing a weight from her shoulders. It is, somehow, strangely, helping. "I wanted it gone, because I knew there would be consequences, and also because I'm a teenager, and I didn't choose any of this."

"But?" Dr. Hopper asks softly.

" _But_ ," she replies, "it was… a… the…"

She struggles, fists her hands to stop the trembling, exhales slowly, until his fingers close around hers, his voice calming her. "You can do it. Just say the words."

Regina nods, swallows, frowns "It was…  _mine_." She finally lets out, admitting it for the first time ever to herself, a strangled sob piercing in her voice. "The _baby_ was mine," she repeats. " _My baby_. And I…" Tears are falling down her cheeks now, tears that she can't suppress, not if she wants to get to the bottom of this. "I loved it. It was my baby, and I loved it. And they killed it." She bursts out crying, unable to hold back, unable to stay strong, because she is broken, and they took everything from her, even her flesh and blood, even if she never wanted a child in the first place. When you're alone with nothing to hold on to, the tiniest piece of hope, of love, that you can find, suddenly means the world.

"And I hate myself because I also hate it. It was a reminder of the hell I was living in," she admits between two sobs. "It was innocent, and I wanted it gone." She hiccups. "But now I…" Regina closes her eyes, wipes her cheeks, lets out a deep breath. "I miss it… And I shouldn't. But I do. And I'm also relieved that it's gone." She looks up to Dr. Hopper, wipes her cheeks with the back of her hand again, questions in a weak voice broken with guilt and shame, "Does that make me a horrible person?"

Archie Hopper reaches for her hands, squeezes kindly, "You are not a horrible person, Regina."

"But-"

He shakes his head to cut her "You are  _not_! Listen," he pauses, scooting closer. "You went through a situation you should have never gone through to begin with, something that was beyond unacceptable. The fact that you have contradictory feelings about your baby is normal. This child, no matter how innocent, came from an awful situation that you  _didn't_  choose. You have every right to love your child, Regina, and if it still was with us, I'm sure it would have grown to become someone amazing, just like you are," he assures with a smile. "But you also have a right to hate the situation from which it came from, and therefore to hate it in a way. You're human, it's normal to feel conflicted, to be right, and to be wrong. You're allowed to make mistakes, to fail. As long as you admit them and learn from them, it doesn't make you a bad person. And just so there is no misunderstanding, you have nothing to apologize for. What happened isn't your fault. You're the victim here."

"So there's nothing wrong with me?" She asks sheepishly.

For the first time since she met him, Regina sees disbelief and shock on the man's face, and the determination in his voice as he answers is strong enough to assure her he's telling the truth.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Regina! What could possibly make you think that?"

"I don't know…" She brings a hand to her own arm, squeezes uncomfortably. "It's just that… I know I shouldn't have kept the secret for so long, but people… They're still looking at me as if I were a freak."

"Which people?" At her lack of answer, Dr. Hopper asks, "At school? Are you talking about the other students?"

"Yes." She takes a deep breath. She needs to tell him, he might hold the answer she's looking for, better than Robin or Daniel. "Before, I could understand. I did my best to cut myself from them. But now… I thought that, with the truth out, they would stop being so distant. But I was wrong. And now Robin is suffering the same treatment, and it's my fault."

"Does he mind? Did Robin say something to you?"

"No, not at all! But I remember that in the beginning, even if he was only hanging out with me, the others would talk to him often, they were nice and seemed interested and intrigued by the new English guy. Now, they treat him like me, like a pariah."

"But this is what  _you_  see. Do you know how Robin sees the situation?"

"He says he doesn't mind, that all he cares about is that I am safe now."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that..." She stops for a moment, shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "The problem is that he's my friend, and I put him in danger. I could never forgive myself if something happened to him."

Dr. Hopper crosses his hands over his knees.

"Again, Regina, this isn't up to you. You chose to tell the truth, and Robin decided to stay by your side no matter what. He made his choice while knowing the risks. He cares about you a lot, and from the little I know of him, from what you've told me, I don't think you can make him change his mind."

This time, Regina chuckles, a shy smile appearing on her face. "Probably not."

"So stop beating yourself up for what happened. The people around you are mature enough to have decided to support you and stay by your side knowing full well the consequences it could bring. They care about you, Regina. And I think that maybe aside from your cousin, Robin is the one to whom you matter the most to."

This time, she blushes, pushes a strand of hair behind her ear shakily and bites her lower lip.

_And he is the one who_ _matters_ _the most to me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The secret


	23. The secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to speak about sore subjects, and even if I will only make brief mentions of them and won't actually detail anything, I just feel like it should have a warning. At some point here, I will mention : domestic violence, sexual abuse, statutory rape, rape, bondage and emotional abuse. The list might seem long, but with my betas we tried to be as thorough as possible regarding what I'm talking about, so you're ready for it. I can't really put lines to separate these parts in this chapter as it's only a few words in the middle of paragraphs. I hope you understand.

He hears her take a deep breath as she stops in front of the door, closing her eyes tightly.

Robin glances up at Daniel over Regina's shoulder, both men understanding what must be going through the young girl's mind, where her current anxiety and discomfort must come from. Robin's hand reaches for Regina's, while Daniel's settles on her lower back, the older man bending forward slightly to catch his cousin's gaze.

"You're not alone, Regina. We're staying with you. You know nothing will happen to you in there, right?"

Regina nods, still hesitant, but Robin knows her now, recognizes the way she gets control over herself, smoothing her face into something less vulnerable, stronger, determined. She pushes the door of the police station with perfectly steady fingers, and walks inside, all while gripping his hand tightly.

Robin looks around, seeing the amount of desks hiding officers behind them, searching for the ones who called them and asked them to come.

_Something came up_ , Graham had said on the phone. They needed to see Regina and keep her informed. Of course, there was no way the young woman would come alone, and she requested Robin's presence immediately, asked if  _he_  didn't mind, and how could he? He promised her to be by her side every step of the way, there was no way he was letting her deal with this on her own, especially if she wasn't comfortable with it.

Instead of his parents, and because everyone agreed it would make the most sense, Daniel accompanied them. After all, he was involved in this case, with his status as her cousin and legal guardian, and her pleading look to him, plus the fact that he knew her the most, had made him the right choice.

"Regina!" A voice comes from the side, making the three turn in its direction. Graham is taking large steps to join them, holding his hand and shaking theirs. "Robin. Daniel. Thank you for coming. I know it must not be easy for you."

The way Regina tilts her head to the side and gives the man a forced smile is more eloquent than a full sentence, but the officer doesn't seem bothered by it. He must be used to it.

"Follow me! We were waiting for you."

Without a word, they walk through the station, passing a long corridor before stopping in front of a door with closed shutters, preventing them from seeing inside. Graham turns to face them, a hand on the knob.

"This might come as a shock to you, but please don't leave. What we have to tell you is of great importance."

Robin understands what the man means the minute he opens the door and they face Mary Margaret Blanchard, along with a mid-fifties short redheaded woman sitting beside her, the two turning in their seats to face them as they enter.

"What is  _she_  doing here?" Mary Margaret exclaims, getting up immediately and looking straight at Regina.

The young woman instinctively moves closer to Robin, his arms wrapping around her immediately as Daniel steps in front of them, shielding them from the other girl's sight. Graham walks to Mary Margaret, places a hand on her shoulder, signaling her to sit down, his voice firm and authoritative.

"We called her. She has a right to know about this too. So, please just stay calm and silent, and wait."

It's without real surprise that Robin watches Regina head for the opposite side of the long table, still silent, her mask on. The woman next to Mary Margaret introduces herself as her aunt, Johanna, but aside from a polite nod, and Daniel introducing himself, nothing else is said.

When they're all settled, Graham knocks against a tinted window, takes a couple of steps back, and lets what they hadn't identified as a door open. A woman walks inside, closely followed by detective Swan, who shuts the door behind them.

Robin doesn't know that woman, has never seen or heard of her. She's tall, and thin, her light blue eyes contrasting with the darkness of her long, shiny, straight hair falling on her back. She's wearing a grey slim skirt and a loose white blouse. The moment she enters the room, she looks over at Mary Margaret, and if Robin was wondering  _why_  a second before, he understands it immediately when he hears the young girl exclaims in a sob, " _Mother_!"

Before he has time to turn his head towards her, she's already gotten up from her chair and is running around the table, jumping into the woman's arms, who's hugging her tightly and smiling softly, eyes closed as she brushes the girl's hair.

Johanna is just as stunned, but less demonstrative. She rises slowly, walks to the woman with parted lips and wide eyes, not taking her eyes off the woman she's obviously recognized.

"Eva," she murmurs incredulously. "H- How? How is it possible? We thought you were dead."

At the mention of the name, Robin recalls the confrontation Regina had with Mary Margaret at school a month before, so he turns to look at his friend, whose incomprehension is evident. She seems totally lost, staring in disbelief at the scene in front of her, not moving a finger. To be honest, Robin isn't even sure she is still breathing.

"Regina?" He questions lowly, not really caring for the family reunion occurring on the other side of the table.

She breaks off her dazed state, leaning back into her chair and looking away, jaw clenched, and Robin wonders why. He wants to ask her, sees in Daniel's eyes that he's not the only one, but they know her too well to respect the moments when she needs to be left alone with her thoughts.

It's still another two minutes before the reunited family sits down, all smiles on, holding hands.

It's Emma who begins to explain.

"Graham and I got a call a few days ago, saying that someone wanted to meet with us to talk about Leopold's arrest, someone who wished to testify against him, but whose life was at risk, and needed to keep her return a secret. We went met out of town, and you can imagine our surprise when we found Eva Blanchard." She looks at Robin during the next part, so he understands the explanation is meant for him specifically, probably because he didn't live in town when it happened. "Almost three years ago, Eva mysteriously disappeared from her second house outside town where she was waiting for her family to join her for the holidays. We thought she had drowned, or at least all the clues led to that conclusion, however we never found her body." Addressing everyone then, she continues. "Turns out there's a different and more complicated story that played out."

Eva clears her throat, taking the lead as Emma halts her explanation.

"I faked my own death."

"What?" Mary Margaret outrages. "Why would you do that? What about me and father? We were devastated. We've missed you so much!"

Her mother lifts a finger to gently cut her daughter off. "There's a lot of things you don't know about your father, honey. He's always been the perfect father to you, but he's not as kind as you think he is. He has a dark side too."

Robin feels Regina tense next to him, her body stiffening as she sucks in a breath. His fingers close over hers, and she returns the gesture, but the way she squeezes his hand with force and anxiety makes him look at her in concern. What he sees, what he  _feels_  emanating from her right now doesn't reassure him. She's pale, her face stuck in an expression of pure betrayal, of profound agony, tears brimming in her eyes, staring at Leopold's  _supposedly_  dead wife without blinking.

He rubs his thumb over the back of her hand, decides not to call her name again because she doesn't need to be the center of attention now. So he reluctantly looks back at the woman who is just starting to tell her story.

"Leopold was...  _violent_  with me. During the first years of our marriage, everything was perfect, it was like out of a movie. But when he became mayor, around the time you were six," she says to Mary Margaret, "he started to change. He focused mainly on his work, and I could understand that, but at some point he wasn't there for us anymore, at least not in the way he used to. I tried to tell him, to talk him through, but ambition got the best of him, and also, I must say, his new acquaintances."

"He met your stepfather, Regina," Eva explains, turning to the young woman, who's still staring in disbelief at the scene developing in front of her. "And from that moment on he became a ghost at home. He spent a fair amount of time gambling at the casino, but it was nothing until he discovered the side-performances Gold offered there." There's a silent, deep, awkward, as Eva and everyone in the room, but Mary Margaret glance at Regina with apprehension.

"I suspected a lot of things, even a mistress, but paying for sex, several times a week, when I was alone at home, waiting for him every night was something I didn't foresee. I confronted him about it, told him he had a family, and that he needed to stop this. His only answer was a slap to my face and a punch to my stomach."

"But..." Mary Margaret begins. "I never saw you injured."

Eva ducks her head sympathetically. "You didn't see a lot of things, sweetheart. Both your father and I knew it was best for you not to find out. And, at the time, I still had hope I could fix things. I sure tried. But at some point it wasn't possible anymore. He beat me more and more often. Luckily, he never touched you and I somehow knew he would never, but I feared for my life. I told him that if he continued going to the casino and kept hitting me, not only would I ask him for a divorce, but also expose him to the town. The mayor requesting the services of prostitutes in a place as famous and worldly as Gold's casino... However, it was my worst mistake..." She confesses, looking down. "He beat me so hard that night that he broke my ribs. He threatened to kill me if I ever betrayed him, and at that moment I was sure he would've. So I did the only thing I could think of to calm things down. I apologized. I played his game, and even told him I'd made a mistake, that I could never do that to him, that I loved him and wanted things to get better. We tried, for a while, to work things out the best we could. But I never let my guard down, and thank God for that because I soon found out he had hired someone to follow me."

"Father would never do this!" Mary Margaret argues. "He loves you so much, he told me so repeatedly, even more since your disappearance."

"You live in a fairytale world, my sweet Mary." Eva says kindly, brushing her fingers over her daughter's cheek tenderly. "But this is the truth. So I did what I had to do to save my life. I contacted the only other powerful man in town who could help me." She turns to Regina. "Your father, Henry Mills."

Regina stays silent and still, not making a single movement, takes the news without even flinching, and it worries Robin. It worries him, because he's starting to know her, and when she's holding back like this it can only mean one thing. She's breaking on the inside.

"I told him the whole story, and asked for his help, which he offered with no hesitation. We thought of every option possible, but ultimately we knew a direct confrontation wouldn't work. We needed to find proof, and for that we needed time, time I  _didn't_  have. So, we organized my disappearance before anything else. I told Leopold I would take a few days off at the lake house, and would wait for Mary Margaret and him to join me for a family weekend. Henry staged everything before my arrival, and I knew what I had to do."

"Once everyone thought I was dead, I would work on a way to get my daughter's custody back. After a few days at the house, I began feeling sick, so I sped things up just in case I wouldn't feel well enough to go through the plan. Luckily, it worked. I managed to escape and reach the next town alive. Well..." She pauses, winces. "When I arrived there, I wasn't in the best state. I was throwing up and had trouble staying awake, but I was lucky and someone drove me to the nearest hospital. They diagnosed a digitalis intoxication, said I was being poisoned gradually, and that only a few more doses would have killed me so fast, they wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"Wait!" Regina intervenes, startling everyone. "Digitalis? The heart treatment?"

"Yes."

Regina doesn't answer, but she slowly closes her eyes, as if realizing something. When she opens them again, she meets Eva's compassionate gaze, the woman apparently sharing her thoughts.

"What is it?" Robin questions. "Why are you asking this?"

Regina turns to face him, but she avoids his eyes as she looks down.

"Because my father had a heart condition that made him take digitalis as medication every day."

"And it causes the heart to stop if taken in too much quantity," Eva finishes for her.

"Are you accusing Henry?" Robin asks forcefully, shocked by the woman's nerve.

But Eva shakes her head immediately. "On the contrary. I'm making another kind of assumption. That Henry and I were poisoned by the same product."

"He died of a heart rhythm disorder." Daniel reminds, putting things together. "Given his condition, no one asked questions, but..."

"I was right," Regina whispers. "I've been right this whole time. They killed him."

"That's what I think," Eva resumes. "While I was hiding, Henry began searching for clues in Leopold's business that could prove that he was dirty. After several months, he finally found something. He was supposed to send me the documents, but he never did. I read about his death in the newspaper two days later."

"And you didn't say anything?" Regina outrages, her voice suddenly raising, but faltering at the same time. "You let them get away with his murder, when you could've had them arrested!"

"It was too dangerous for me, Regina. For Mary Margaret too. Your father died to help us, he-"

" _No_!" The young woman interrupts firmly, getting up from her seat, ignoring Daniel's attempt to calm her down. "He died because you got him involved in your marriage's issues."

"You said you believed your mother had him killed, Regina," Emma Swan recalls calmly.

The answer comes from someone else.

"Henry began suspecting Cora, and talked about removing her from his will while the news of Eva's death was still on tv."

Everyone turns towards Daniel, who wears the blank and stunned face of someone who's just realized the truth.

"She knew his treatments and had access to them. She was close to Gold and everyone in this  _damn_  town knows he's the one you go to when you want to get rid of someone," Regina finishes, before looking back at the woman in front of her. "But  _you_  put him in this situation!" She accuses Eva. "Your husband hired Gold to kill my father, and my mother helped them when she saw how she would benefit from the situation. You played an important part in his death. Without you he might still be here, I could still have my father. If you hadn't pissed off Leopold so much, and put my father into his firing line in the process, he might have never..."

Regina's voice breaks, and she looks away, her hands closing into tight fists, but the silence doesn't last long. It takes her only a couple of seconds to finish her sentence.

"Now I understand better why he chose me."

"Regina..." Daniel starts, getting up to face her, cupping her cheek. "What do you mean?"

She lets out a deep breath.

"The first thing Leopold said to me when we met, was that I reminded him of his dead wife." Regina looks over at Eva, locking eyes with her to make sure the woman understands every word and their meaning. "But I never understood why he hurt me so much if he was so in love with you. The girls at the casino told me that before me, he had been with many of them. And suddenly, after you disappeared, after my father passed, he decided to change and focus on only one, someone who wasn't even working there in the first place. Suddenly, he goes from a man in need of regular sex to someone ruthless and violent, forcing himself on a teenage girl. The very daughter of the man who tried to expose him and who helped said dead wife, whom he hated more than anyone else."

Robin can feel the pieces start clicking, the way Regina is putting together the puzzle this case is on her own, doing a better job than all the adults in the room. He realizes the extent of Eva's choices, and their consequences; how even if Cora had decided to get rid of her husband, and probably would've had at some point, Regina could have been spared.

There is no way to know for sure, but as he listens to her, Robin can't help but see the logic in her reasoning.

"I thought I was a random choice. The truth is he probably just used me to somehow get revenge on the two people who tried to stand against him and were dead." She ducks her head to the side, bites her lower lip and scoffs. "At least that's what he thought." Regina straightens her spine, holds her chin up, speaks with a strength and a stance that surprises Robin, especially considering how shaking the revelations have been, even to him. "Do you have any idea of all the things he did to me?" He hears his friend say. "Do you know that while he tied me to the bed, or to a wall, he kept calling me Eva? That he insulted me, beat me, and humiliated me in so many ways none of you could figure them out if you tried? He used me as a surrogate for you, Eva. Do you have the smallest idea of what I was going through while you were making sure you and your precious daughter were  _safe_? I lost my father! I lost my dignity!  _Your_ husband took my innocence, my virginity!" She reveals shakily, the meaning behind all this very clear. She never knew anyone other than those men. Nothing, but rudeness, violence and domination.

She breaks on a sob, and this is what Robin knew would happen. He gets up, one of his hands reaching for hers and the other settling on her back, while he sees Daniel moving closer, about to take Regina in his arms the moment she isn't able to stand anymore.

"He made me bleed  _every_   _time_ " She says shamefully. "He made me scream and beg until my voice broke. So, you can understand how I don't give a damn about your or your daughter's safety,  _Eva_. Because whether you like it or not, you're responsible for dragging me and my father into this. We weren't the main targets, we were just collateral damage and all you did was look away when we took the blows that were meant for  _you_. You think you're the victim, but you're no better than them."

"I am sor-"

"I don't care about your apologies!" Regina cuts the older woman. "I was forgiving before, but that's a quality I lost with every new day I spent stuck in a room with  _your_  husband. Now, if you want to do something responsible, stop hiding and being a coward. Stop thinking about  _your_  life, and come forward about  _everything_. Testify against Leopold and help send the bastard to jail for good. Not just for what he did to you, but for what he did to my father and I."

Graham attempts carefully, "Regina. Maybe you-"

"I'm grateful you've allowed me to learn this here and not in court." She cuts him sharply. "But I'm done here." She looks up at Daniel, her tone changing into a pleading one, but her harsh words leaving traces in her voice. "Drive me back home."

"Of course."

"Mr. Colter-" Emma tries, but Daniel shoots daggers at her.

"It's enough for today. If there are more news, you and I can discuss them later. As for now, I'm driving my cousin home. She's heard more than enough."

Before moving, Robin watches Daniel gather Regina against him, pressing a kiss to her forehead, protectively winding his arms around her body as he glances down at her coat and purse on the seat. which Robin picks up as if on cue, before following them outside without sparing a glance for those still stunned and silent behind them. They cross the police station, their daily bodyguards who were waiting for them in the hall heading their way the second they notice them. Once outside, the trio stops long enough for Robin to help Regina into her coat, but she barely has time to put it on before it happens.

The break down.

The tears begin to fall only a couple of seconds before the sobs shake her. Robin is quick to react, pulling her to him, helplessly meeting Daniel's powerless gaze as they're both at a loss for words given what she just learned and confessed.

How can they soothe her now?

So they just stay there, Robin holding her, Daniel rubbing her back, waiting for the episode to pass, for the swirl of feelings to go away. The police officers bring the car in front of them, and at some point they manage to pull Regina inside it, but it doesn't calm her down. It takes the entire thirty-minute drive to Robin's house for her sobs to subside, and by the time they park in front of it, Regina is breathing shakily against Robin's shoulder, completely drained. Daniel has to scoop her in his arms, because her legs are weak and trembling, her body numb, and she seems almost asleep if they're being honest.

None of them talk while they bring her to her bedroom, Robin drawing the covers down so Daniel can lay her down. The way Regina doesn't even protest makes them exchange a concerned look, but she curls up immediately under the covers that she pulls up to her chin, closing her eyes as she sniffles once more.

Even then, it takes him and Daniel a good hour to finally relent and listen to Edith's plead to leave the room, to let Regina sleep, to take a break and eat something solid.

So, reluctantly, after one last look at the sleepy young girl, they close the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The survival.


	24. The survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !\ A warning though : there are suicidal thoughts in this chapter.  
>  But there's also a heavy dose of cute OQ to make up for the angst ;-)

Regina is off the next day, tired, her eyes glassy as she looks down at her scrambled eggs, her fork absentmindedly playing with them but not actually bringing a piece to her lips.

She had a nightmares filled night, woke up the whole house, scared them all when they found her fighting against her sheets, crying and begging, still caught up in her dreams. Robin, his parents, and Daniel – her cousin couldn't bring himself to leave after the day's revelation and Regina's distress; stared at her helplessly for a few seconds, shocked and broken-hearted, until the teenager finally rushed to her side, Daniel following suit. Robin took her hand, struggling to keep her with him when she vainly attempted to free herself from his grip.

The words Robin heard her say, the pleadings, the state she was in, the distress of her features even in her sleep... There never was any doubt in his mind about the truth in her story, of what she went through, but seeing her like this rendered it more  _real_ , made him understand once more the seriousness and horror of what she went through.

When she awoke, after several desperate calls of her name and squeezes of her hand, her eyes were clouded with terror, a genuine, deep dread mixed with hot tears falling down her cheeks. Regina jumped in his arms the moment she recognized him, when she realized she was awake and not locked in that room at the casino. She held onto him for long minutes, trying to calm down, to come back to herself, gripping Daniel's hand tightly while she was pressed against Robin.

Tom brought her some water. Edith brushed a hand over her forehead, soothing Regina's flushed and burning skin with a wet cold towel. The four of them stayed with her until she felt, if not better, at least a bit reassured, calmer. Robin insisted to wait until she fell asleep again, despite Regina's protest that it was 3am and they had to go to school or work in the morning, but her exhaustion got the best of her and she slumbered, drained.

With Regina's agreement, Edith called her psychologist, Archie Hopper, asked him for an emergency session on the same day after school -Regina claimed missing one class was out of the question, so Daniel and Robin's parents had to relent and let her go.

It helped.

Talking with the man, helped.

When Regina had spent the day at school looking down at her books and dutifully taking notes about every class, burrowing herself in Robin's embrace at every opportunity, avoiding Mary Margaret's uneasy glances and dismissing her attempts at a conversation or an apology, she exited her session with Dr. Hopper with her chin held up, her features less tense. Robin has no idea of what the man said to her, but he's grateful to see a glimpse of his friend back when he looks at her.

It takes Regina a few more hours, Daniel staying for dinner and a long time snuggled in Robin's arms, but by the end of the day, Tom manages to coax an honest smile and a chuckle out of her with one of his jokes.

However, going back to her full self requires two more days. But when she does, when Robin  _finally_  sees her wonderful smile tugging at her lips and the glint of her eyes back, he has to restrain himself from kissing her fiercely, from showing her just how incredible and amazing she is. Instead, he just looks at her, stares in awe at the radiance that emanates from her. She notices, blushes, pushes a wild strand of hair behind her ear, shrugs, questions him, but all he manages to say is that he's glad she's back.

Now, a week later, after they've finished their lunch at school and are enjoying some private time in their secret garden until classes start again(all snuggled on the couch and exchanging suggestions about new songs they're listening to on his computer), Robin finds himself wondering again how she succeeded in staying the amazing person that she is despite the ordeals she went through. It's not the first time the question hits him, obviously, but the images of her standing in front of Eva Blanchard, and her distress during the following night have yet to leave him.

He needs to know.

He needs to know, because as strong as she is, as  _wonderful_  as she is, Regina is, after all, only a young girl who didn't have anyone or anything else other than her solitude to help her deal with the situation.

So this time, he decides to voice it. He knows it might scare her, make her shut down all attempts at conversation, but he hopes that  _now_  she feels safe enough with him to open up.

He waits until the song is finished, and puts the computer aside, smiling sheepishly at Regina's questioning gaze.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you for a while. I hope you don't mind."

Regina shifts on the couch, crosses her arms over her chest and ducks her head to the side. She's waiting for him, softly gazing at him, with no clue whatsoever about his question. Damn, he doesn't want to break this moment of peace, but there won't be any other perfect moment to ask, so he better rip off the bandage now.

"What is it, Robin?"

He takes her hand, looks down at it for a moment, running his thumb affectionately up and down its back, her fingers curling and closing around his palm instinctively.

"I know there's a lot that I still ignore, a lot that I will probably never discover, but what I learned was more than enough to make me wonder... Since you lost your father, with Daniel being forced to go away, you've been basically alone," Robin glances up at Regina, waits for her nod of approval, her brow furrowing in confusion. "And you've... experienced things, you've..." He pauses, looks for a better word, " _endured,_ " he corrects, "so much, situations that should have never occurred in the first place."

Regina glances down at his words, so Robin tucks two fingers under her chin, tilting it up so she's looking at him.

" _But_ ," he says softly, smiling. "I've learned to know you, even before you confessed what your life was made of. Even more now that we can spend as much time together as we want. And you know what, Regina?" The young girl shakes her head, waits patiently. "You are absolutely amazing. You're kind, and funny, respectful, always ready to help. You're open-minded, eager to discover everything, easy to live with. So I'm wondering; With everything that you went through, with the way they treated you, how did you manage to survive? How did you stay the cheerful girl I know?"

She's staring at him softly, but there's a hint of disbelief in her eyes, of surprise, of reserve. Robin's hand slides along her face, brushing her cheek, tucking a wild lock behind her ear, before falling between them, waiting for Regina to be ready to talk.

"I..." She begins, hesitant. "I don't really know. I mean..." She rests her head against the couch, relaxing slightly but Robin can see the stiffness of her body. "I just tried to survive the best I could, I guess. I remembered what I had before, held onto my memories with my father, Daniel and at the enterprise, played them in my mind over and over again. I took as much comfort from my weekly visit to my father's grave, no matter how lonely and sad it made me feel, from my correspondence with Daniel and my afternoon horseback riding as I could. Studying has never been a problem, and anyway my mother and Gold wanted me to be the best so I wouldn't embarrass them, but focusing on school allowed me moments where I wasn't thinking of..."

Regina lets out a shuddering exhale, squeezes Robin's hand, not letting it go.

"It made me hope that I could leave as soon as high school was over. And the books!" She adds. "Reading has always been a way for me to feel free. There was just nothing they could do about it. It was my own private pleasure, they had no leverage over it."

"When I read, nothing, and no one else exists, and I can escape to a different reality... But it wasn't easy every day," she admits with a wince. "At the beginning, especially. Back then, I shut down completely. Gold had threatened me, told me that if I spoke a word about it to anyone, he would make sure to shut me up once and for all. So I pulled away from everyone, played the perfect shy and excellent student at school, made sure no one was paying enough attention to me to notice the way I was sometimes uncomfortable and sore after a particularly rough session or after Gold had beaten me up. During the first months, I spent a lot of time locked inside my  _secret garden_ ," she looks around while saying the words to point at the room in which they are, smiles at Robin, because it's his expression, the name they call this place now.

"Gold and my mother don't know about its existence, so I could be totally free here, could let myself go without restrain, could feel...  _safe_ ," she murmurs. "At first, I spent most of my time here crying and wishing for this hell to end. Then, I started listening to music again, to relax, to get my strength back so I would be ready for the next time I would set a foot inside the casino. After a while, I managed to exit my bunker more often, but I was always deep into a story, not looking up at anyone, and the other students kept their distance. Until  _you_ came along _._ "

Regina's face lights up, a large smile growing on her lips, her fingers tightening their hold on his hand.

"I should've pushed you away. I should've done what I did with everyone else, but... I couldn't. Maybe it was because I secretly wished to have a friend and I felt that you could be mine. Maybe because I was sick of my life. Maybe both, maybe something else, I don't know. But I wasn't ready to let you in completely, to put you in danger. I was too scared for myself, and for you. That's why I refused to tell you. I-"

Robin shakes his head, cuts her gently with a finger pressed on her lips.

"You don't have to justify your reasons for hiding it from me, Regina. After everything I saw, I understand."

He lets his hand fall, and Regina nods, straightens up on her seat.

"Anyway, I don't know if this is the answer you were looking for, but that's how I made it. This is my survival, the way I tried to deal with everything."

Robin is about to answer, but Regina suddenly sighs, hesitating again, the hand he still holds trembling slightly, so he looks at her in confusion, but he doesn't need to ask.

"Although, there's something else you should know. Something I only told Dr. Hopper."

She takes a deep breath, and Robin insists that she doesn't have to tell him if it makes her uncomfortable, but Regina shakes her head.

"Do you remember the call I received once, when we were at the cafeteria for lunch, before your weekend in New York?"

He glances at her wrist, to the bracelet that she wears all the time now, nods without a word, frowns.

"Something happened...  _almost_  happened that night." Regina takes a deep breath. "Leopold... I told you the times with him were the worst." He nods carefully. "Unlike the others who usually requested more, one session per month was enough for him, and I was relieved, it gave me time to recover from what he was doing to me. But this time..." she bites her lower lip nervously. "He'd just  _had,_ " she winces at the word,"me the previous week, and that day Gold called to let me know Leopold needed another session right after I arrived from school. I begged him to say no, to give me more time, told him I couldn't do it anymore, it was too much. But he just hung up on me. You may have not seen the traces of his treatment, but my body still hurt from... And I couldn't... He  _terrifies_  me, Robin," Regina confesses in a shuddering sigh, shivering at the same time, tightening her grip on his fingers even more. "The things he does...  _did_ ," she forces herself to correct, probably trying to anchor in her mind that this nightmare is over for  _real_ , even though it's been months now. "To me... It was beyond anything else."

She shifts on the couch, sits more fully, folding her knees against her chest and hugging them with her free arm, the one that is not clutching Robin's hand.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I sometimes wished to die, so I wouldn't have to endure those sessions again. The other clients, the way I was treated at home, it was nothing compared to one hour locked in a room being at  _his_  mercy. That night, after he was done and I was back home, praying for the pain killers to finally be effective after the pain made me throw up several times, I thought of it. Of ending things for good. Of..." Her voice falters, her gaze lowering shamefully.

"I had three full boxes of pills in my hand." Robin holds his breath, waiting with dread to hear the next part. "I went to my bedroom, and I was about to... But then, I heard my phone ringing. First, I ignored it, focused on what I had decided to do but... The ring, it didn't stop. It went on again and again, startling me every time, pulling me off that state until I finally grabbed my phone and checked what it was. It was  _your_  text, that I hadn't seen before, as I had spent almost all the evening in the bathroom." She looks up at him with a small, grateful smile. "I read it, and... it made me smile," she reveals in awe. "I was ready to put an end to my suffering, I was drowning in despair, and yet a simple text from  _you_ ," she emphasizes the word with a squeeze of his hand, "made me smile between my tears. So I focused on you, pictured your face, your  _smile_  in my mind. I remembered how you managed to calm me down during the day, to reassure me. It was the first time it happened to me since this whole story began. The first time someone tried -and succeeded- to comfort me. I knew I couldn't tell you anything, but it also made me understand that I had something else to help me get through this.  _Someone_." She tilts her head to the side, her smile soft. "So I threw the boxes in the trash, and took my phone to answer you."

Her smile widens at the same time her eyes water.

"You played a part in my survival. You saved my life, Robin.  _Literally._ I had never reached that level of confidence before, I never was  _so_  close to doing it. And without you, I might have..." She shakes her head, wipes away a tear with shaky fingers, sniffles. "You have no idea of the importance of what you did, of how indebted I am to you. There is no way I can ever repay you."

He covers her hand with his other hand, leans forward until he presses his lips to her forehead.

"There's nothing to repay me for, Regina. Being your friend is not a hardship. Taking care of you isn't either. It's easy.  _You_  make it easy, because you're so wonderful. I'm glad I helped putting you out of this. All I wish for now is for you to live the life you ever wanted. I can't bring back your father, I can't erase what happened, I can't make time speed up until this whole story is far behind us, but you have Daniel, and my parents, and  _me_ ," he shrugs sheepishly. "Maybe it won't be enough, but I hope with all my heart that we're giving you at least a large part of the happiness you deserve."

She looks at him in silence, eyes brimming with tears, lips slightly parted and turned up into a weak smile, her hand unable to release his.

He watches this beautiful young woman he loves so dearly, so deeply, and is so caught up in his thoughts he doesn't realize when she closes the space between them, pressing her lips to his for the very first time.

Robin is surprised, jumps a little, so Regina pulls back immediately, looks down shamefully, already apologizing, but no, that's not it at all!

He tucks a finger under her chin, this time startling  _her_  when he kisses her slowly. It's sweet, gentle, full of tenderness and affection, full of everything he knows she needs... And he needs it too.

Her hand lifts to caress his cheek, her lips willingly parting for him and letting him take the lead.

It's like the world around them doesn't exist anymore. Robin doesn't hear or feel anything else but Regina's soft skin and breathing, and his mind is completely dizzy with the overwhelming sensation of her lips against his.

When she breaks the kiss seconds later, he rests his forehead against hers, and hears her confess in a whisper. "I've been waiting to do that for so long."

He chuckles, earns a confused look when he recedes and meets her eyes, his smile widening.

"Probably not as long as I did," he reveals, amused when her features shift and relax, her beautiful smile back in its right place. Right where it belongs.

Still, Regina can't help but assure. "Robin, I really wanted to kiss you. It wasn't a repayment or-"

He cups her cheek, pecks her lips. "I hope it wasn't. Regina, do you have any idea of how irresistible you are?" She blushes, looks down so he lifts her chin up. "I swear, if you let me, I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest girl in the whole world."

An eyebrow rises playfully as she smirks. "The whole world, huh? Just that?"

"Yes, milady!" He assures, using his best smug face. "The whole world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The students


	25. The students

The bell rings announcing the end of the class and the beginning of lunch break.

"I won't accept any late work, so those of you who still haven't started your papers, should hurry up and do so," Mrs. Dragondale declares as the students close their books and shove them inside their bags quickly, eager to leave the classroom.

Robin waits for Regina, putting his jacket on he catches the sweetness of her smile when she looks up at him – it has changed since they kissed, it's softer now, more genuine, accompanied by a slight tint to her cheeks every time their eyes meet, and those eyes... Eyes that once held many secrets and pain, now shine brighter than before-.

"I'm ready!" She says happily when she gets up, welcoming the hand he rests on her lower back - neither of them ready or willing to reveal their shining new relationship to a school full of people and give them something new to talk about behind their backs; so they can only afford small touches, the usual ones.

"Regina, Robin." They jump at the voice, and turn towards their teacher. "Can I have a word, please?"

"Of course."

They walk to her desk, waiting patiently while Mrs. Dragondale gathers her things.

The blonde woman stops, smiles at them.

"I wanted to point out that I've noticed your grades have improved, Mr. Locksley."

Robin eyes open wide, not expecting this. "Oh! Yes… Uh… Regina is helping me and-"

"And you've made a lot of progress," The teacher finishes for him. "I know Miss Mills' amazing teaching skills very well," she compliments, sending a smile to the young girl, who blushes shyly. " As well as how gifted she is in her studies. I also know that she doesn't take her abilities for granted, and works more than any of the other students, not necessarily to be the best, but to ensure herself a good future." She exchanges a nod with Regina, and Robin feels happy with the knowledge that his friend is appreciated and understood by at least the teachers. "So what I wanted to say, Mr. Locksley," the woman continues, looking back at him, "is that I'm really satisfied to see that you've accepted her help and are working hard to succeed where you were initially failing. You can be proud of yourself. I know that, unlike Miss Mills, you're not very fond of school. But your efforts are really leading you somewhere. So keep going! You're on the right path."

Robin glances between Regina and his teacher, at a loss for words. Truthfully, for as long as he can remember, he's never been a very good student, never found any interest in school; so this is actually the first time he's ever been in this situation. First time on the receiving end of congratulations and encouragements from a teacher for all his hard work.

And he has to admit, it feels nice.

So he smiles back, tries to ignore Regina's proud look and smirk. "Thank you, Mrs. Dragondale. I won't disappoint you."

"Good! Now out! Go get lunch! I'll see you in class tomorrow. I have to say that I'm looking forward to reading your papers."

"Have a good day, Mrs. Dragondale!" Regina greets on her way out.

"Thank you, Regina. Have a good day too."

The young brunette grips Robin's arm, suppressing a laugh, but unable to hide a grin, leading him outside and towards the cafeteria.

"Alright!" He stops her, plays falsely annoyed. "Say it!"

Regina acts oblivious, bites her lower lip, eyes shining with satisfaction. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Sure! So you have no intention of telling me that you were right, and that all my hard work and the hours spent  _dying_ over homework weren't wasted?"

She shrugs nonchalantly, and Robin loves the happiness and carelessness emanating from her, the way she makes fun from a simple situation, even if she's laughing at  _him_.

" _You_  said it! Not me."

He rolls his eyes for good measure rather than from real annoyance. "I'll never hear the end of this, will I?"

Regina scrunches up her nose. She knows very well he's finding this conversation just as amusing as she is.

"Let me savor it for a day or two. Then, I'll let you be."

Robin sighs playfully, defeated. "Okay. Come on, I'm hungry!"

The subject lingers a little during dinner that same day. His parents are both surprised and pleased, thanking Regina for her help, encouraging him to continue his efforts. Even Daniel congratulates Robin –he's spending more and more time at home with them, they consider him a member of their family now, even if they've only known him a few months. The evening ends with an animated family game, one that Edith wins calmly and with dignity, despite the men's protests.

Daniel bids them goodnight, presses a kiss to Regina's head, hugs her closely. Robin can see how much her cousin missed her, how much she missed him. Knowing the depth of their affection for each other, Robin is happy to see them reunited, able to spend time together whenever they want, even if they've always seen each other here until now.

As it is their ritual now, Robin walks Regina to her bedroom, and sits by her bedside, except that now, she turns towards him and claims his lips for a sweet goodnight kiss, her hand softly brushing his cheek. When he pulls back, he kisses her forehead, whispers in the space between them, "Have a good night, Milady. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Robin." She pecks his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The next few days go by without many things happening, but the following Wednesday, while Regina and Robin quietly share their lunch at the school's cafeteria, something interrupts their discussion.

A shadow hovers over their food, forces them to look up and to the side, to find a group of four teenagers, three boys and a girl, staring at them hesitantly.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Regina questions when none of them utter a word. She's defensive, but kind, showing that she's not ready to face more accusations or mockery, but that at the same time she's open for a discussion about anything else.

One of the boys, the one with large and squared shoulders, dark straight hair and brown eyes, takes a step forward, still hesitant, but he straightens his spine, speaks kindly.

"We…" He glances behind at the others, clears his throat. "I'm Tucker. This is my brother," he wraps his arm around a blond boy with an angelic face, thin and slightly smaller than him, "Alan, and-"

"I'm Zelena, Alan's girlfriend." The girl interrupts happily. She doesn't seem as shy as the others, appears to be full of energy, with a beaming smile illuminating her face. Her hair is long, curly and red, her eyes of a light blue and her skin pale. She bumps her shoulder to an older and larger boy with curly brown hair and a round face, taller than everyone. "This one is my brother, John. We were wondering if we could have lunch with you?"

Regina's and Robin's dumbfounded looks don't appear to unsettle them, because Alan assures in a sturdy voice.

"We'd like to get to know you. With everything that's happened, all the rumors, whether they were true or not, a lot of people here have made up their minds about you. But we haven't. I mean… I'll admit that yes, we discussed the situation, but after the latest events and a second thought we agreed and decided everyone at school has been too hard on you. If the others want to keep being idiots, it's their right. But we decided to give you the credit you deserve, and the benefit of the doubt. I apologize on behalf of all of us for not coming sooner. It was childish and stupid to have believed rumors and act like everyone else without thinking. That wasn't very thoughtful or kind. We don't know either of you, and we shouldn't have misjudged you."

"What Alan is trying to say," Zelena adds,, "is that if  _you're_ up for it, we'd like to be…  _Friendly_? Maybe even become friends.  _Your_  friends?" She attempts hesitantly.

"What's changed?" Robin asks. "You speak of 'the latest events', but what does that mean? Why are you here now after having stood with everyone else at the beginning?"

The teenagers awkwardly glance between them. Robin can already feel that he won't like the answer. He sees John wince, before he hears him reveal.

"Since Mary-Margaret's mom came back from the dead, people started asking questions. I know she tried to apologize to you, and you turned her down. But it made her realize how wrong she'd been, how much she'd hurt you. So she told us the truth… the  _real_  truth," he admits shyly. "She said that you never made anything up, that her father is guilty of everything you accused him of, and even more. She didn't even try to justify her behavior towards you and all the rumors she spread. She said that you are the real victim, Regina, and that she only made things worse for you at school, and she's sorry for that."

"Did she send you?" Regina asks immediately. "Is this a way for her to force me to hear her-"

" _No_!" John interrupts her. "No, I promise you it isn't. She doesn't even know we're here, we're not her friends. We came on our own."

"But you believed her over me," the brunette states. "If Eva hadn't come back, if Mary-Margaret never admitted that she was wrong this whole time, you wouldn't have changed your mind. Isn't that what you're saying?"

"I…" Tucker begins. "I don't know. Honestly, this whole story has been so confusing for us. When it began, Mary-Margaret gave her version of the story to anyone willing to listen, while the only thing we've heard from you is the fight you had with her in the courtyard."

Robin's jaw clenches, his eyes suddenly shooting daggers at the boy, as if saying:  _is he really accusing Regina of not writing a book about the hell she went through?_  But Tucker immediately raises his hands in front of him, swallows hard at Robin's tensed body and continues quickly.

"I'm not blaming either of you. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you, Regina, to talk about what happened, and I understand that you don't want to relive everything. But we want to make amends for the pain we indirectly caused you by not being supportive. You have every right to dismiss us, and we won't try to make you change your mind if you do. But you could also gain friends if you give us a chance." He offers kindly. "That's entirely up to you."

"We have our flaws, and we own our mistakes, but we're a good band of merry young people just trying to live a happy life," John concludes.

"What about the others?" Regina questions flatly. " _They_  will talk behind your back just like they have about us if you hang out with Robin and I."

"Us being here is proof that we don't really care about that anymore," he replies with a smile and a wink.

Regina turns to look at Robin, a question written in her eyes.

Should they trust them?

Should they accept their offer or not?

Robin can see her conflict, how much she wants to accept, yet stays on her guard. How incredibly excited she feels with the prospect of being part of a group, but is also afraid to disturb the quiet and peaceful life she built with him and his family. How she doesn't want to force them to hide the evolution of their relationship even more than they already have.

How she will never say yes, if he says no.

But beneath the hesitation, behind the fear, Robin is aware that what Regina needs most, is a normal life. And these kids seem kind, honest and repentant, British too, given their strong accent. So Robin trusts his guts, nods to Regina, who nods in return.

He then turns towards the group, and declares. "Why don't you sit down? If you can stand the stares, shocked and judging eyes that have been watching you for the last five minutes, then I'm ready to give you a chance."

"And thank you," Regina adds. "For apologizing. It means more than you can imagine."

"You're very welcome, Regina," Alan says. "We should have acted sooner, it's our fault."

"Let's not talk about it anymore, alright?" She dismisses softly. "Why don't we all just start getting to know each other instead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The horse.


	26. The horse

Today is a special day.

Today is Regina's birthday. And luckily, it's the weekend, so Robin has a huge surprise planned for her. He talked about it with Daniel, asked him for his opinion, and about what he thought would make Regina happy. To Robin's luck, the response he got only confirmed that his idea was a good one.

There was just one problem, though. Being under close surveillance, in their current situation, and knowing they are being targeted by a powerful and merciless man, makes everything tricky. Graham and Emma opened their eyes wide when they explained their idea, but in the end, after a brain-wrecking session, they managed to find a way.

They've doubled the surveillance, and would be checking the surroundings before their arrival. They'll be using two similar cars, and will pass each other several times before parting ways. That was the strict protocol they agreed on to be able to make this happen.

Getting out of bed, Robin smiles. He can hear her footsteps in the hallway, so he rushes to the door as quietly as possible, and opening it slowly he peaks outside, and catches the sight of her as she rubs her eyes while sleepily making her way towards the stairs.

He slides out of the room calling her name softly, making her turn towards him, her beautiful face lighting up immediately, a large smile appearing, one he knows is only meant for him.

"Hey!" She says, walking towards him.

"Hey!" He winds his arms around her waist, butterflies growing in his belly when she accepts his embrace and leans forward. Her face is only inches away from his, their eyes glancing repeatedly at each other's lips, so Robin murmurs before their desire gets the best of them, "Happy birthday, beautiful!"

It's like a firework has taken place in Regina's usual dark orbs. She stares at him in awe, amazement written on her face, delight too, he's sure, because since they shared their first kiss she stopped holding back anything from him anymore.

Before she even answers, he feels the softness of her lips caressing his, her fingers wrapping around his neck, pulling him to her as she deepens the kiss. It's soft, full of tenderness, sweet and a bit wet, but the feeling of their lips moving together, against each other, is just  _wonderful_.

Unfortunately, it doesn't last forever, and Regina pulls back with a content sigh, pressing her forehead to his, closing her eyes, fingers stroking the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Robin."

He nuzzles her nose, tightens his grip on her for a second before relaxing. "Do you want to go downstairs? Birthday breakfasts are my mother's specialty."

Regina's eyes pop open, giving him a bewildered look. "You're messing with me!"

Holding his right hand next to his head, Robin declares solemnly, making her chuckle. "Milady, I can swear on my honor that I'm telling you the truth." Dropping the act and smiling at her, he leans forward, and whispers confidently, "Besides, don't you smell the waffles and bacon?"

Regina must only then realize that the hallway is filled with the delicious smell of the tasty food, because she suddenly looks very excited, pulling away from him but grabbing his hand, leading him towards the stairs and sprinting down.

They've barely reached the first floor when an enthusiastic  _Happy birthday!_  welcomes them. Regina stops right in her tracks, a large grin on her face, and she releases his hand to head towards Tom and Edith, hugging them tightly, thanking them both.

When she looks around, there is food everywhere. Eggs ready to be cooked, bacon in the oven, beans on the stove, toast piled up on a plate, butter and marmalade, waffles still cooking, a couple of cakes, blueberries, strawberries and raspberries waiting for them. There is milk, and coffee, orange juice, and grape juice.

Regina's jaw drops, and then she bites her lower lip, eager to try everything. And really, since she came to live with them, her appetite has grown incredibly fast, even though she stays slim and fit.

"I figured a brunch would be a better idea than a simple breakfast," Edith says, winking.

"This is amazing!" Regina exclaims. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble."

Edith shakes her head, "No trouble at all! But you two should at least get dressed, we're expecting someone."

Robin understands immediately who his mother is talking about, and Regina seems to do too, because she's beaming, rushing up the stairs immediately, leaving him behind.

"Thank you for doing this for her," he says to his parents. "It means more than you think."

His father walks to him, a hand clasping his shoulder. "She's family, Robin. Regina deserves a normal life, this is not special treatment because of what's she's gone through."

"I know, dad. That's exactly why I'm thanking you."

Tom squeezes his shoulder, nodding towards the stairs behind his son. "Go get ready, Daniel won't be long."

By the time he goes back downstairs, Regina is tucked in Daniel's arms, leading him to the table, giggling and  _oh!_  How heavenly that sound is to his ears!

Despite things going quite well with them, Robin didn't invite their new friends from school to the birthday brunch, it's only been two weeks, and given the complexity of the situation Robin has preferred to wait a bit longer before letting them inside their home. Besides, he wants to enjoy this day in private, without having to hold back or hide anything from them.

The brunch is animated, everyone happily talking, the incredible amount of food seeming never ending, until they all have full stomachs, and Regina suddenly becomes the center of attention.

She stares at them awkwardly when they all fall silent, tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What is it?"

Daniel brings a kind hand to her chin, tilting it up. "I think it's time to give you your gifts, princess."

If Regina was almost embarrassed a second ago, she relaxes immediately at her cousin's words, excitedly squirming on her seat now.

"I have gifts?" She questions genuinely.

"Of course!" Tom answers getting up to walk around his chair. Bending down, he states, "It  _is_  your birthday."

The man reaches behind him, waits for his wife to clear the table off the few plates left before handing Regina a large package.

"Here's mine!"

The girl takes it with care, and thanks him before carefully unwrapping the paper, and she knows what it is before she fully uncovers it.

"Books!" She exclaims, grinning, checking each one in the two piles -there's over a dozen books in there it seems. Robin catches titles as  _The Scortas' sun_ , from Laurent Gaude,  _Atlantis_ , from David Gibbins, and so many more he doesn't have time to see as she starts flipping the pages of one.

"They're from my personal library," Tom explains, drawing Regina's attention, her eyes widening in surprise. "Among my favorites."

"They're yours? I can't take them, it's too-"

"I'm  _giving_  them to you, Regina," Tom insists. "You're not taking anything. It's my choice, and I'd be honored if you accept them."

She glances at the novel she has in her hand, then up at Robin's father, and Regina smiles at him, nodding enthusiastically. "Thank you! It's really kind of you."

Edith is the next one to hand Regina a package, smaller this time. When Regina opens it, she discovers a small box obviously from a jewelry store. Surprised, she raises her eyes in a silent question, but the older woman only urges her to open the box.

She takes a thin and delicate necklace out, probably pure silver, with a small pendant in the shape of a drop, maybe half an inch big, very shiny, deep blue in color, along with a plain flat circle.

Regina lays it in her palm, unable to look away.

"Look behind the circle," Edith says.

Regina does as she's told, and her eyebrows shoot up.

"It's the date of when you came to live with us. The day you became a true member of our family."

Robin watches Regina swallow hard, her glassy eyes meeting his mother's. The young girl tries to utter a few words, but they get stuck in her throat, so she closes her hand over the necklace, gets up from her seat, and walks to Edith despite her trembling legs.

She hugs the woman fiercely, and Robin can swear he hears his friend sniffle. Edith is rubbing her back slowly, murmuring reassuring and kind words to her. When Regina pulls back, she quickly wipes her face, turns towards Tom and takes him in her arms too, inhaling deeply before going back to her seat.

"I don't know what to say," Regina begins. "I'm so happy to be here, you've given me so much already" She casts her gaze down, looks at the pendant in her hand. "Thank you so very much."

"Do you want to wear it?" Daniel questions, making Regina look up at him and nod eagerly. "Turn around," he urges, taking the silver chain from her hands, then tying it around her neck. Her hand reaches for it immediately, but Regina doesn't have time to linger on it, because Daniel clears his throat, getting her attention.

"I also have a gift for you, princess," he begins, smiling warmly as he gets up and pushes her way a very large box that appears to be really heavy.

Regina gets up from her seat, unwraps the paper to discover a square piece of cardboard, making her frown as she begins to open it.

Her puzzled expression suddenly changes when she sees its content, her face lighting up, her smile reaching her ears as she plunges her hands into the box to pull her gift out.

It's a shining new saddle, that she stares at in awe, her fingertips caressing the edge of it.

"It's beautiful!"

Daniel comes behind her, pointing at a space to the side of it as he explains. "It's only leather, a soft and light quality of it. You should be very comfortable, and at the same time feel every movement of your horse. And..." Regina freezes when she notices what he's showing her, "it has your name carved on its side."

She jumps at him, surprising Daniel as she hugs him tightly, laughing. "I love it. Thank you, Daniel!" She pulls back a little so she can meet his gaze. "It's perfect!"

"And that's not all." the man adds. "This is  _my_  gift, but it's an addition to Robin's present."

Regina looks over at him, and Robin stands up awkwardly, suddenly feeling really nervous. Daniel assured him Regina was going to be thrilled, but still, he can't help but be clouded by his doubts.

"I..." he starts, taking a step forward. "It's... I know it's the end of winter, so it's still cold, but my gift is outside." As if on cue, Regina tilts her head to the side, trying to see through the large windows, looking for something in the garden, but Robin shakes his head. "Not here, Regina. You're gonna need warm clothes, boots and," he glances at the saddle, " _this_."

Confused, Regina looks between him and the saddle, then at Daniel, who's only smiling softly -and knowingly, he knows everything about this plan, helped Robin get it ready.

But Regina seems just as lost as before. "I don't understand."

Robin walks closer, takes one of her hands in his and brings it to his lips, kissing its back. "I know you haven't had the chance to go the Stables since you came to live with us given your current situation and how complicated it is for you to go places, but Daniel and I worked with Detectives Swan and Humbert, and we found a way." He pauses, letting Regina slowly understand, but it seems that, if she's figured it out, she doesn't want to believe it. "From what I heard, there is a certain Rocinante, who is waiting impatiently for his master to come back."

Regina squeals in earnest, spontaneously jumping up excitedly before he gathers her in his arms, holding her as she can barely suppress her enthusiasm.

"We're going to see Rocinante?" She asks when she pulls back.

"And you're going to ride him with your new saddle."

Robin is sure now, the tears in her eyes are of pure happiness. Regina brushes one away before letting go of her reserve. Even though they shared their first kiss a few weeks ago and they kiss quite regularly, she prefers to avoid it in front of his parents, despite the fact that they're perfectly aware of how their relationship has evolved.

The kiss she gives him now is entirely different from what he's used to. It's strong, and enthusiastic, her lips moving eagerly against his, her hand gripping his sweatshirt to keep him close, and he can feel how right he was in his choice, understands why Daniel seemed so pleased with the idea.

When she pulls back, taking a moment to look at him while she slows down her breathing, she reveals. "This is exactly what I needed. I mean, I love being here with all of you, but I miss my horse. Thank you, for realizing how much I wanted to see him, and for making it happen."

Robin pushes a strand of hair away from her face tenderly. "It was tricky to organize, but the detectives took care of everything. You can enjoy riding safely, for as long as you want."

Almost two hours later, while they're parking outside the stable, Regina can barely stay put. After she learned what her final present was, making her wait until it was time to go was a challenge. If it wasn't for all the security measures they had to take, she would already be outside the car.

It's just the two of them, and the police officers. Daniel and his parents agreed that it was their moment, that it was Robin's present and they should enjoy it with as much privacy as they can -which, actually, doesn't mean much, but it's three less people surrounding them.

Regina is clutching to his hand, hasn't released it the whole drive there. She does so they can get out of the car, but then she rushes to him again, grips his arm and drags him towards the stables, and Robin laughs at her energy, his heart melting in front of the beaming smile she's wearing, how radiant she is.

"Slow down, kid!" Emma calls from behind them, helping one of her colleagues to unload the package containing the saddle from the trunk. "I want to keep an eye on you all the time."

Regina comes to a halt, sighing as Robin stops too and they wait for the officers. She bites her lip and glances at the stable door every other second, and Robin wonders how much time she's going to have to wait.

Not long, apparently, because soon the officer is following Emma in their direction, and they watch the blonde carefully opening the door, checking the inside, a hand above her gun. Robin feels Regina tense next to him, and he loathes that they have to be so cautious all the time, but nothing is good enough to keep her safe.

"Alright, it's clear. You can come in."

Regina almost runs inside, calming her pace when she comes in front of a stall, stops while watching inside, clicking her tongue against her cheek.

She takes a step forward, and Robin sees a horse's head emerge from the enclosure, instinctively coming in contact with the hand Regina outstretches in front of her.

"Hey, big boy," she says gently. "Remember me?"

The horse nudges her hand, lets Regina pet his collar, and she closes the distance between them, lets him give her a slight nudge in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. It's been a while, I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." Her other hand comes to caress his nose, "but I missed you too."

After taking a few moments to reunite and reconnect with her horse, Regina saddles him, puts on the reins, and barely minutes later she's galloping outside the stables and in the small field outside. From where he is with the detective and officer, Robin watches her, listens to her wonderful laugh, sees the way her face is shining with joy. When she stops in front of him, despite the fact that he's never done it before, he accepts to climb on the saddle behind her, and lets her ride Rocinante across the field, Robin's hands tightening around her waist when she increases the speed.

She rides and pets her horse for maybe three hours, and then, she reluctantly admits that it's time to get back, that as much as she wants to, she can't spend the rest of the day here.

That afternoon, when they got back to Daniel and his parents, after she's thanked him over a thousand times, Regina has flushed cheeks and disheveled hair, but she looks like the happiest girl Robin's ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : Her freedom


	27. Her freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm finally all caught up with transferring this story from ff.net to here! Huh, that was some huge work to do. But now, the story will be updated on both websites at the same time! Don't hesitate to review here or there, I'm always impatient to read your thoughts, it brightens my days!

"Are you sure you're ready, sweetheart?"

Edith asks as she runs an affectionate hand through Regina's dark locks, smiling softly although her voice is tainted with concern.

The teenage girl nods resolutely. "Yes. I don't want to live in fear and locked inside four walls for the rest of my life. My mother and Gold are behind bars, and Detective Swan said there would be undercover police officers at the restaurant. And I  _really_  want to go out!  _Please_!"

Edith looks over at Tom, an eyebrow lifted in question, waiting for his opinion. He ducks his head to the side, observing the young girl, hesitant. So Regina adjusts her stance, displaying as much confidence as she can muster.

"Seems to me like she's already made up her mind," he concludes.

His wife's smile widens, her hand raises to cup Regina's chin tenderly. She leans forward, kisses her forehead softly, then breathes. "Alright. We'll have dinner at the restaurant tomorrow."

Regina yelps excitedly, jumps in Edith's arms, who laughs a little, rubs the girl's back and hugs her tightly.

When she pulls back, Regina is beaming, her eyes shining with happiness.

She hugs Tom just as warmly, accepts the man's kiss on her temple and pecks his cheek.

"I'm going to tell Robin and Daniel!"

She hugs them once more, before rushing up the stairs.

She storms into Robin's bedroom, startling him, his hand immediately going to his chest.

"Jeez, Regina!" He exclaims, eyes wide. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Too joyous to have her good mood tampered, Regina chuckles, apologizes, before she lets herself fall on the bed next to him.

"Sorry. But I have a great news!"

Robin's face smoothens then, turns to face her, links their hands together, and asks, "What's got you so cheerful?"

"Your parents have agreed to go to the restaurant tomorrow for dinner!"

She was expecting Robin's reaction to be equal to hers, but instead his face falls, his brow knits in concern, mouth twitching with doubt.

"So soon?"

She sighs loudly and squeezes his hand, before she insists.

"It's not too soon!" Regina fails to hide the hint of exasperation she feels at Robin's reply, because he only wants to protect her, but she's tired of feeling overprotected. And she wants him to understand that, so she explains. " _I_  asked, Robin. It's  _my_  request, and believe it or not, your parents were as concerned as you are, but I  _am_  sure. I'm  _ready_. I want to have a normal life. We're a family, Daniel is back, we've made new friends, and you and I are…" she pauses, smiles coyly, whispers mischievously, " _Together."_  which gets her a cocky smile in response. "I'm happy, Robin. I really am, but somehow, not being able to go wherever I want, whenever I want because of fear is making me feel like… a prisoner?" She tries, wincing, because that's not exactly what she means, and it shows immediately in Robin's shocked expression, so she urges. "Wait! Don't take this the wrong way! Let me explain."

She moves closer to him, reaches for his other hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles, then linking their fingers. When she looks up at him, she locks eyes with him, makes sure that he understands how she feels.

"You, and your parents, you've done  _so much_  for me. You've  _given_  me so much, more than I ever hoped. And last week, for my birthday,  _you,_  out of everyone, gave me the best of presents."

Regina sees his lips tip up into a smile at the memory, and she smiles back. These few hours with Rocinante were among the happiest she's had lately. Sharing them with Robin was such a blessing. For the first time, she felt like she got to show him a part of her that wasn't memories, or soft kisses, nor allowing him to see her emotions, but rather it was sharing with him one of her greatest joys and pleasures: letting him see her as she used to be, before everything happened.

"I was able to see my horse again, which, you know, took me completely by surprise, and for which I am so grateful, definitely one of the best gifts I've ever received…  _But_ , it also made me realize something, or rather  _experience_  something that I'd almost forgotten how it felt like.."

She looks him square in the eyes.

"Freedom. That day, on Rocinante's back, I felt  _free_. No more trial-to-be, no more fear, no more judgy looks. I felt like could do whatever I wanted, without dreading the consequences. And I remember that when I first came to live with you, I was the one who didn't want to go out, the one who put an end to our Friday afternoons at Granny's after we ran into Mary Margaret there. But now I've changed my mind."

Regina grips Robin's fingers, her voice sounding more and more excited as she speaks, her eyes shining with hope that he will accept her choice.

"During that afternoon with you and Rocinante, I finally realized that in the middle of my amazing life with all of you, I wasn't feeling completely free. So, I'd like to try to live a normal life again. A  _real_  one. I want to go back to Granny's to eat ice cream, only the two of us, or with our friends. I want to go to the restaurant with your parents and Daniel. I want to go shopping with Zelena. I want to  _live_ , I want to be a 17-year-old girl, the one I should've always been. So  _please_ , Robin," she looks at him with the softest of gazes, the most hopeful smile. "Will you do me the honor of going to the restaurant with my cousin and your parents?"

She knows the act will work, and indeed it does, because Robin's face suddenly illuminates, displaying a bright smile, laughter bubbling in his throat. Regina feels his fingers abandon hers to cup her cheek and wind in her back, pulling her to him. When their lips lock, they're both smiling, and she lets him press her body to him, accepts his embrace, her tongue meeting his when he seeks entrance. She leans slightly backward, but wraps an arm around his neck, dragging him with her, not lying down though.

Regina enjoys the kiss for as long as it lasts, sighs contently, moans softly at the wonderful feeling, the butterflies invading her.

Damn, this feels so extremely good. It is so different from everything she's ever experienced.

With Robin, it's all softness and tenderness, care and attention, strong heartbeats and short breaths. His kisses make her heart flutter, his touch and caresses have goosebumps flaring everywhere on her skin, and sometimes she can feel  _it..._  the need to go  _further_.

It's there, deep down in the lowest part of her abdomen, strong, unrelenting, but scary too. Regina knows she isn't ready yet to be touched  _that_  way again, even by the person she wants to be with. She knows the memories of what she went through are still close, ready to assault her the second she considers going further with Robin. She found herself paralyzed last time, as she allowed herself to imagine what her future with Robin could be like, when she let her mind drift towards the intimacy they might share one day.

So, Regina focuses on what they can do now, on what they have, on the closeness and affection, the kisses and chaste caresses, on what Robin offers, and up until now it was never something she was unwilling or unable to give, because he seems to know her limits better than she does herself.

She pulls back slowly with a hand on his shoulder, glances lovingly at him, bites her lower lip.

"I take that as a yes," she whispers, clutching to him, trying to slow down her breathing, resting her forehead against his and watching him from underneath her lashes.

"Yes," Robin confirms with a wide smile. "I'll come to the restaurant with you, Milady."

As expected, Daniel had been as concerned as Robin, but Regina convinced him with solid arguments and confidence.

So, he meets them in front of the restaurant she chose, and greets them the way he usually does, a warm hug with a kiss on the head for her, an affectionate pat on the shoulder for Robin - she loves that he appreciates her friend, a kiss on the cheek for Edith and a shake of the hand for Tom.

To Regina's request, they all dressed up, since she presented this as one of the best restaurant in town, one of the most expensive ones too, but Edith and Tom were ready to make the sacrifice for her.

For once, Regina is unable to recognize the police officers, and she's glad. It was the condition she gave Detective Swan and Humbert to accept policemen around tonight. She doesn't want to see them. She doesn't want to know where they are. She wants to spend the night without even thinking about them. Like any regular teenager going out with her family.

The hostess, if she heard of her story or recognized her, doesn't let it show, welcomes the whole family with a large and polite smile, leads them to a table settled in the private alcove, a bit hidden from sight. Regina knows for certain that this is no coincidence. Edith made the reservation, and she knows her well enough to figure Robin's mother must have mentioned the wish for privacy, out of care for her. Regina doesn't blame her, on the contrary appreciates the gesture. It will help. She's used to getting stares by now, but that doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate to be rid of them even for a couple of hours, and that was the point of this whole evening, wasn't it?

"Are you alright?" Someone whispers in her ear.

Turning around to face Daniel, she smiles reassuringly and nods excitedly. "So far, everything is perfect."

"Good," he brushes her cheek, tilts his chin forward, speaking a bit louder to address the whole group. "This place is absolutely beautiful."

Regina can only agree.

The entire place is made out of grey stones associated with large, thick and old beams, with a low ceiling and a subdued ambiance, resulting in creating a warm cocoon in which Regina immediately feels at ease.

"How did you discover this restaurant, Regina?" Tom questions after they took place at their table.

"I came here once," she reveals, drawing the curious gaze of her cousin. Understanding his surprise, she explains. "Daddy brought me here. It was maybe a month before he…" Regina's voice falters slightly, a mask of sadness covering her face for a second before she forces a smile on, probably unwilling to dwell on bad memories. "It was only the two of us. He wanted to share a special moment with me, away from the tension at home." She ducks her head to the side, gaze fixed upon Edith, but she's seeing beyond her, is deep in her memories

"That's one of the best memories I have of him. We both loved this place and promised ourselves to come back, so I wanted to share it with you." She squeezes Robin's hand, and when he looks up at her she's watching him softly, wearing that smile she reserves only for him. "To honor my promise, and build new memories."

The evening is bliss.

The food is exquisite, the service perfect, the ambiance cheerful and comfortable. Amusement never leaves their table, amazement settles in everyone's eyes, contentment too.

Even Daniel, who's as used to this world as much as Regina is, seems impressed.

They talk about anything but the trial, they laugh at all of Tom's jokes.

Everything is perfect.

And every time Robin looks at her, she feels gorgeous, the sparkle in his eyes lighting up when his gaze roams over her. She chose her dress for him tonight, decided for a thin but perfectly fitting black dress revealing more than what he's used to see. Nothing like the classic blouses and skirts she wears for school. This is a more grown-up and dressy outfit, one that she keeps for specific occasions, and this is one of them. The awe in her boyfriend's eyes when she looks at her, is worth a thousand stars.

When the waitress brings them their bill, Tom begins to pull his wallet out of his jacket, but he is stopped by a hand on his forearm. He meets Daniel's kind eyes, notices the credit card in his hand.

"I am not letting you pay."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Daniel glances over at Regina, who wears a proud and affectionate grin. "Regina and I are inviting you tonight."

"Darling," Edith begins, "there's no need to-"

"Yes, Edith," Daniel interrupts her. "There is. This is our pleasure, a way to thank you for everything you've done, not only for Regina, but for myself. You've accepted us into your family so easily, no questions asked despite the complexity of this situation. You gave her more than I could have ever hoped for, and even though I thought I didn't need one, you offered me a family too. There's nothing that can even begin repay you for the kindness you've shown us, this is just a very small token of appreciation, because I don't believe anything we do can fully express the extent of our gratitude to you."

The silence that answers him is heavy with all the love and tenderness they feel for each other.

After their waitress comes back with Daniel's credit card, they exit the restaurant and exchange warm hugs and thanks.

Daniel sleeps at home that night, something he does more often lately, to everyone's pleasure, and Regina couldn't be prouder and happier to be apart of this family. Not only have they accepted her and her baggage, but they've also welcomed her cousin, a stranger to them, but her only relative and her closest support besides Robin.

"You see," she tells Robin as he kisses her goodnight, "Now, I really do have everything I need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The lawyer.


	28. The lawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important information : I received many prompts for this story for the OQPromptParty. I've decided not to post them here as some of them are parts of later chapters, so it wouldn't make any sense. When I'll start posting them on March 19th, I'll create an OQPromptWeek section and will post the prompts there. So think of checking it out!
> 
> Thank you to Milly and Lisa who answered my questions about this chapter's subjects. 
> 
> One more information before letting you read. After the last day's events on twitter, I have decided that I will no longer take part in any OQPromptParty. I will do this one, out of respect for the people who sent me prompts, but I can't stand all the meanness and drama I see on a daily basis in the fandom. This also comes in a context where my thesis is finally going to take a huge part of my time. So I'll keep posting my fics, and you can prompt me with your ideas whenever you want. I'll do my best to answer them even if the next months are going to be busy ones on a personal level. But I won't participate to organized projects from this account. This is my choice, and I hope you'll respect it.

* * *

 

"College seems so far away," Zelena sighs.

"For us, it's only a few months," John replies. "It's not  _that_  far. Trust me, time flies by faster than you think."

"Where did you apply?" Regina questions curiously. Her eyes shine with interest, Robin notices, especially since the focus of the conversation has shifted to Tuck's –Tucker's nickname - and John's future, as the wait for acceptance letters becomes unbearable.

"Well..." He looks down, embarrassed. "Of course, M.I.T. though my expectations are low, but since that I want to be an engineer, I had to try." He explains quickly, twisting his fingers. "Berkeley. Georgia Tech. The University of Minnesota. Michigan too. Apparently, they have a good aeronautical program, I think I'd like that. And if none of them accepts me, then... I'll work at my dad's shop."

Robin frowns. "Why are you being so pessimistic?"

Zelena rolls her eyes and smirks, faking annoyance. "Because my brother has always been a good student, but since he's never been  _the best_ , he's talked himself into believing he's going to fail. Even though his SAT results were excellent."

"How much did you score?"

"1390," the boy mutters.

Robin's eyes widen. "And you're worried? I'd be happy just with getting that score in the first place!"

Regina nudges his shoulder playfully. "I'm not making you work that hard to watch you fail your SATs. Mrs. Dragondale said you're on the right path, I have every intention to prove her right."

Robin chuckles. Her endless faith in him is heartwarming. Slightly annoying when she forces him to study when he'd much rather play video games instead, but he understands why Regina is so invested. And, if he remembers correctly, he was the one asking for help when they first met.

But this conversation isn't about him, and John seems nervous enough, so he focuses back on his friend when he explains the reason for his anxiety.

"Anyway, even with a 3.98 GPA, my SAT score isn't good enough to assure my getting into any of those schools."

"I'm sure you'll hear from them soon enough," Zelena assures, squeezing his shoulder. "I have faith in you. I know it's gonna be good news."

"When are our SATs by the way?" Alan questions, drawing everyone's attention.

"In a month, I think," Robin replies, frowning as he tries to remember. The date is written somewhere in his calendar, but he mostly relies on Regina to remember these things.

And indeed, it takes her under two seconds to give them the exact date.

"April, 14th.". She turns to Robin. "Which reminds me, I have a whole studying schedule planned out for the upcoming weekends."

Alan counteracts immediately, smirking at Regina who laughs shyly. "Why am I not surprised by the fact that  _she_ knows the exact date?"

"Because unlike you," Tuck intervenes, "Regina actually cares about going to college."

"I'm gonna go to a music school after graduation. Why would I care about those results?"

Zelena shakes her head, mutters, "I'm out of this conversation."

"Because I have every intention to see my little brother do something better with his life than playing guitar on the streets."

"The music industry is one of the biggest industries out there!"

"But it's not the easiest to make good money and support your family."

"Sure!" Alan's tone has switched from amused to annoyed, borderline accusing on his next sentence. "Because as a soldier, you'll definitely be home every night to tuck in your children! At least  _I_  won't be off killing people."

" _Protecting_ them!"

"That's your vision of a soldier, I have a different one."

Robin and Regina glance at each other, perplexed, watching their friends in silence. This is the first time the two brothers react this way in front of them. Robin is surprised by Tuck's harsh reaction. The older boy has never raised his voice before, but now he's almost yelling at his brother in the middle of the schoolyard.

Regina leans towards Zelena, whispers loudly enough so only she and Robin are able to hear her. "What's happening here?"

"Usual issue in their family. Tuck won't accept Alan's love for the arts, he thinks it's a waste of his time and abilities, and Alan is against violence and guns, so he doesn't understand why his brother wants to enroll. Every time the subject is brought up, it ends up in a fight. Typical of them."

"We've learned that it's better to stay out of it," John adds.

Robin warily looks at the siblings, who are still arguing. "How do we stop them?"

"We don't. They'll stop by themselves, after a while, or by the time the bell rings. Believe me, it's not worth it."

The argument ends before they have to go back to class, leaving a heavy atmosphere between the brothers, and discomfort among their friends. But Zelena and John must have gone through this a lot, because they manage to find a new subject almost immediately, a cheerful one that breaks the weird moment effectively.

Robin is grateful for his new friends, for the fact that they realized no one had given him or Regina a chance. Luckily, they'd found an honest group , who isn't playing them, but rather really appreciate them. Zelena has claimed more than once that having another girl in the group is a true blessing, seeking Regina's presence regularly, talking with her privately in more than one occasion. And the guys are a bunch of merry boys, always making them laugh. Alan always finds a reason to sing, John always has a joke on his tongue, and Tuck, although the calmest, isn't necessarily the most serious of them all.

Their group has accepted him and Regina immediately, and acts as if they've always been friends. They never bring the raw subject of Regina's past to the foreground. In class, they sometimes switch partners, Regina going with Zelena and him with Alan. It's not often, Robin has to admit that he has difficulties being away from Regina, especially since they still haven't revealed their relationship to anyone at school. If their friends have figured it out, which Robin suspects, they haven't made any comments about it, something he appreciates greatly.

So really, things are good. Life is good.

Although, he would really love to be able to escape this next meeting...

"Regina, Robin, it's really nice to finally meet you."

They both politely shake the woman's hand, but neither of them are very comfortable, and it must show, because Daniel feels the need to explain.

"I started working with Ms. Ozburn right after I came back. I've tried, as much as humanly possible, to keep you out of this, but there's something we really need to discuss. All of us, together." He looks around at everyone sitting at the table, Robin, Regina, Edith and Tom along with their lawyer and the social worker. "Mrs. Tink has something to add as well regarding what we're going to discuss, so that's why I asked her to be here for this meeting."

The social worker greets them with a smile and a wave of her hand. She comes here regularly, to check on Regina, and the conditions she's living in, considering the complicated situation and the fact that she currently has no legal guardian. She's never voiced any concerns until now, has always had good remarks, and seemed pleased with what she saw.

Robin doesn't know the other woman though. He glances at her, her blond hair held into a perfect bun, her grey tailored skirt, shining makeup, plastered but nonetheless seemingly soft smile. Daniel warned them that he had hired a lawyer, that he was taking care of everything, and that they needn't worry.

Glinda Ozburn is one of the best lawyers in town from what Robin's heard, and she immediately agreed to take Regina's case, to defend the girl and send all of those who abused her behind bars for the rest of their lives. But the reason for her presence here,  _today_ , is still unknown to him, and Robin has a feeling he won't exactly like what's coming.

"So far, we have a solid case," she begins. "Testimonies against Mr. and Mrs. Gold are piling up, more than we could hope for. It looks like your bravery has inspired many people, Regina."

It's meant to be a compliment, but Robin sees his friend squirm in her seat, uncomfortable. She reaches out for his hand under the table, squeezes it tightly, and he returns the gesture.

"The unexpected return of Eva Blanchard also gives us more credibility. But, if we want to show the court that everything has been handled for Regina to be safe and properly taken care of, there is one fundamental element we're missing."

"What about the fact that I'm not being forced to have sex with perverts regularly? That I'm not being starved, or beaten every other day?" Regina snaps, leaning back in her seat and glaring at the lawyer. "I'm happy here, I am  _loved_. I  _feel_ loved. Isn't that proof enough? What more do they need?"

Robin's head snaps to the side to look at Regina, even though she spoke quietly, the firmness in her tone revealed her state of mind to everyone. She's back to her defensive self, the one they face every time her past is brought up. Her brow is furrowed, her eyes have turned dark. She's holding back her real feelings, tries to put the mask back on, but she doesn't seem to fully succeed this time. Robin's grip on her hand tightens, but if she returns his touch, he feels her hand tremble, and he knows exactly what it means.

"Regina," Daniel says softly, reaching for her other hand. "No one is questioning your life here. Mrs. Tink's reports prove that Edith and Tom treat you like a daughter, that they give you the love and care you deserve, something that I have also confirmed. The problem isn't here."

"Then where is it?" Tom asks, giving Regina some time to calm down.

"The only thing bothering us in this current situation is something that I already shared with you," Mrs. Tink intervenes. "Regina has no legal guardian. Yes, she lives with you, and you provide with everything necessary to fulfill her needs. But considering Regina's mother lost her rights, according to U.S. law, Daniel should be appointed her guardian."

"Except he doesn't live with her, so that solution doesn't work either," the lawyer resumes. "Mr. Colter shared with us Regina's preference to stay and live here. Being a part of her life now and witnessing her well-being on a daily basis, he'd like to keep things that way. But, as Regina's lawyer, I can only recommend that for our case to be stronger, he needs to become her primary caretaker. Something he has refused to agree to without speaking with you all first."

"Don't get me wrong," Daniel steps in. "I have no intention of removing Regina from your home. She's the happiest I've seen her in a very long time, and it's all thanks to you. The last thing I want to do is take her away from you. Like I told you not too long ago, I also enjoy spending time here, and I think we have all found a balance that works for us. So, when Ms. Ozburn first brought this problem to me, I couldn't come up with an answer to give her. Of course, I want our case to be as solid as possible, however I refuse to break what we all have built. I don't want to force Regina away from the people she loves, nor disrupt her routine  _again,_  and that means I refuse to rip her off of such a wonderful environment. I could never do that."

"Don't worry, Daniel," Edith speaks kindly. Robin knows his mother's never liked confrontations, she's usually the one who appeases tensions and anxious situations. "I understand how conflicted you are, and I'm glad that you decided to come here to discuss this directly with us."

"What are our options then?" Tom questions, crossing his fingers on the table.

"I'm afraid there aren't many," Mrs. Tink admits with a shrug. "I warned you from the beginning that this situation couldn't last forever and that, legally speaking, some decisions would have to be made someday. Today  _is_ that day."

Regina draws everyone's attention when she speaks again, staring down at the table, frowning, focused, trying to understand.

"So, you're saying that in order to prove that I am properly being taken care of, I have to choose between the people I love most? Between the last blood-relative I have left, and the people who took me in when I had nowhere and no one to go to? Am I the only one who finds this completely stupid?" She asks while looking up. Her tone is harsh, provocative, something Robin rarely hears from her.

No one answers what clearly was a rhetorical question, and she's so upset that neither of them is bold enough to push her limits further.

Robin is silent too, hesitantly looking at Regina, not knowing what to do to help. He's rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand continuously, but she's not reacting to his touch anymore. He can't even begin to imagine what's going through her mind right now, the ultimatum she's facing. Truth be told, he reads a similar dilemma in Daniel's eyes. Robin has always seen him appearing strong and brave, standing up for Regina and comforting her. This time though, Daniel seems to be heartbroken, and lost as to what to do. Watching him and Regina in such state, Robin can see the resemblance, the family's similarity in their features, in the way they try to hold back their inner feelings.

Both are failing. It doesn't take a smart brain to understand how devastated they both are right now.

"I understand that it's a difficult choice to make-"

Regina cuts the lawyer sharply. "Oh no, you don't understand  _anything_! It's an impossible choice! I can't decide between staying here or going to live with Daniel. I have nothing else left but them, and you want to force me to choose between the people I love most."

Edith gets up to join the girl, and crouches next to her, calling her name softly so Regina faces her. She cups the girl's cheeks tenderly, dropping a kiss to her forehead, wiping away the tears that Regina can't hold anymore. And Robin is so grateful for his mother, for her infinite love and care, for the affection she shows towards Regina. In moments like this, he understands how lucky he is, to have been granted with such an incredible mother. A loving one, who knows exactly what a child in pain needs.

"Darling, no one will force you to do anything you don't want to, alright?"

"But I  _have_  to," Regina argues between tears. "I know what it is I should do, but I don't want to leave you."

Edith brings her to her chest, cradles her head and brushes her hair softly. "You won't leave us, darling. We are a family now, nothing will break that."

She shushes the girl's cries, and Robin can see in his mother's eyes that she's holding back her own tears, that she's trying to be strong, even though Daniel and himself, are on the verge of tears too. His father isn't, but watching him more carefully, he doesn't seem peaceful. Robin's father is a man of few words, but if you know him, you know his eyes are the reflection of his thoughts. And what Robin reads in them right now, as Tom stares down at the table with a frown, is the perplexity of someone trying to come up with an alternative, that would solve their current problem.

And indeed...

"I might have a solution," Tom declares, looking up and disrupting the silence. Everyone's attention is on him then. Regina wipes her cheeks with the back of her hand, stares at him, hope filling her eyes. "What if Daniel comes live with us?"

"What?!" Daniel exclaims, confused.

Tom continues, ignoring his question. "This way, they would both be under the same roof, automatically enabling him to become her legal guardian. And there's no forcing Regina to make a choice she doesn't want to make. What do you think? Could this work?"

Five pair of eyes turn towards the attorney and the social worker, who exchange a glance.

Ms. Ozburn tilts her head to the side, stoic as ever. She hasn't smiled once during the meeting, sporting a perfect poker face all throughout, impossible to read, so Robin can't even pretend to guess what her answer will be.

"Well, I have to admit  _that_  is a very uncommon situation, but nothing about this case is common." She nods firmly. "If Mr. Colter accepts these terms, I can work with that solution, it's a satisfying compromise."

Regina instantly turns towards Daniel, her face brimming with hope. "So? What do you say?

Daniel appears to be in shock as he still hasn't reacted. He seems lost, at a loss for words, struggling to speak, his gaze erratic and wandering among the crowd.

For a moment, Robin is afraid that he'll say no. It doesn't take much to understand that such an answer would destroy Regina's hopes and dreams. It would be the ultimate rejection, one that she might not come back from.

However, Daniel loves Regina to the moon and back, and is more than ready to sacrifice everything for her. So when he finally looks up at his cousin, it's with a broad smile and shining blue eyes filled with unshed tears of relief.

" _Of course_ , princess! I hadn't even fathom this as a possibility. I have to admit I'm a bit surprised, but..." And with a smile plastered on his face and relief filling his voice, he asks "When can I move in?"

Regina pulls back from Edith's arms and jumps into Daniel's, hugging him close, laughing happily, swallowing down the sobs she had been fighting so hard.

Robin watches the scene unfold in silence, what a second ago was a tension filled room has now done a full 180. Regina and Daniel are thanking his parents a thousand times over, happiness radiating from his family. And he is happy too. He  _truly_ is.

But in amidst the outburst of cheers, he notices a glance shared between the attorney and the social worker. He's learned to recognize such looks, knows they usually come with bad news. So he waits, because his gut screams at him that a bomb is about to be dropped on them.

"There's just  _one_  more thing I need to tell you."

 _T_ _here it is_...

The room falls silent immediately.

"Although Cora has lost her rights to her daughter, she still has the right to contest the decision as to whom her daughter's custody goes to."

"So what you're saying is that my mother can essentially refuse to let Daniel be my guardian?"

"I'm saying that she can put a veto of some sort."

Daniel speaks firmly, his head straight. "What would we do then?"

The attorney looks him right in the eyes, determined, and Robin finally catches a glimpse of why Daniel chose her. She will fight through hell to win this trial if that's what it takes. "Then, we'll find a way to make her change her mind."

And Regina replies with a renewed strength. "If that were to happen, you let me deal with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : Her family  
> Any review?


	29. Her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I knoooow, it's been forever! I'm sorry! But it's finally here, and I hope you're still interested with this story.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your review, you know they fuel my motivation to write!

* * *

 

"Here you go!" Edith drops a set of clean sheets on the desk. "I'm sorry, you'll have to sleep on the pull-out couch until we can buy you a real bed this weekend. We'll make some arrangements to give you more space too," she adds, eyes scanning over what used to be her husband's study, with a desk, a large and uncomfortable looking sofa, and many unnecessary items like old trophees, hunting guns, and several golf clubs neatly stacked in a corner.

Daniel gently squeezes her shoulder, smiles and shakes his head. "Don't apologize, Edith.  _This_ ," he waves his hand around the room, then points at Regina, Robin and Tom, "is much more than what I hoped for after my uncle died. I'm so happy to be here that I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor if I had to"

Regina laughs softly while looking at her cousin with bright eyes and a wide smile, one that hasn't left her since they've started preparations for Daniel to move in. With every new event leading to this day, she felt like her heart was mending a little bit more every day. Knowing her better than most, her cousin must have noticed her state of mind because his tender gaze focuses on her, his hand cupping her cheek almost immediately.

" _This smile_ ," Daniel says, Regina leaning in his palm, "is worth every sacrifice."

The moment lingers, Regina savoring the feeling, his presence, this reassurance and comfort she's always felt around him. If only they could go back to their younger years together, with her father, those happy family moments that she misses so much. But then, she wouldn't have Robin, Edith and Tom. She wouldn't have her new family, one she's grown attached to more than she ever believed possible after her father's death.

She's pulled away from her thoughts by Daniel clearing his throat, tearing his gaze away from her to address Edith again. "So it's certainly worth the back pain for a few days," he says in a teasing tone, triggering a general laugh in the group.

"Thank you for your help," Daniel resumes before looking at his watch. "It's getting late. I'm going to finish unpacking, and then I'm done for today."

Edith nods. "Alright. In the meantime, I'll start prepping dinner."

Tom's phone rings as his wife is speaking, and when he sees the name on the screen, he heads for the door. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

Edith follows him, leaving Regina alone with Robin and Daniel.

Looking at her boyfriend, the young girl smiles. She'd like to spend some alone time with her cousin, she needs to have a talk with him, the way they often did when she was younger. He's always been her confidant, her best friend, the person she could always turn to. His natural calmness and wise advice have always appeased her doubts. And, with all these changes after everything that happened, they haven't really had time to  _talk_ since he's been back, at least not the way they used to, but now is the right moment. So Regina walks over to Robin, grabs his hands and squeezes softly.

"Can you wait for me downstairs? I'll join you in a minute," she whispers.

Robin gently puts his forehead against hers, nuzzles her nose. "Of course." He grins at her and winks. "Take all the time you need."

His lips press a kiss to her brow, lingering for a little while, a soft warmth spreading through her skin, making her exhale softly. When he pulls away, Regina can't resist stealing a kiss, her hand cupping his cheek tenderly. Robin's always so understanding, so attentive to her needs, she really doesn't know what she did to deserve him.

"Thank you."

Regina lets him walk away backward, holding his hand until distance forces her to release him, grinning like an idiot even after he's gone. Her heart is still fluttering, her fingers itching from the recent contact with his skin, her breath short from his kisses.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind her startles her. When she turns around, she finds Daniel smirking, but his eyes reflect satisfaction and contentment, a wonderful and warm sensation that envelops Regina, reminding her of her late father's soothing embraces, whispering words of comfort in her ear on feverish nights when she was a little girl.

"You have no idea how relieved and happy I am to see you like this."

She blushes, shrugs and walks closer.

" _He_  makes me happy."

Daniel nods firmly.

"I can see that. I'm grateful for him, for everything he did for you and the way he treats you. He's a good guy."

"He is," Regina confirms.

"And he was there for you when I wasn't… well, more like, when I couldn't." he scoffs, looking down, his guilt reflecting in his eyes.

So Regina grabs the sheets and unfolds them, intending to make the bed as they talk to change the subject, and Daniel follows her lead, reaching for the other end.

"So…" He starts, and Regina recognizes his small smile, curious voice. She knows where this is going. "you and Robin… I know it's still new, but do you think it's serious?"

She shrugs, glances up, but focuses on her task. "I hope so. I'm more comfortable with him than I probably ever will be with anyone else. He knows and understands me, he accepts me despite what I went through, and…" she pauses for half a second, her face lighting up when she admits, "he makes me feel  _safe_."

"He's also completely smitten with you."

Regina's eyes widen in shock at the truth spoken so freely, but the confident smirk on Daniel's lips makes her laugh softly. She bites her lower lip, before admitting her feelings out loud for the first time.

"I am too, you know?" Daniel's eyes brighten at that, a curious look on his face and Regina smiles gently as she continues. "He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes. Even if we still hide it at school, our relationship means a lot to me. I'm not with him just for fun. I'm really invested in this."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

She arranges the pillow, then sits on the mattress. Daniel sits down next to her when she confesses, "I do. I really do."

He bumps his shoulder against hers. "Henry would be happy and proud."

Regina looks up at him hopefully.  _If only Daddy had met Robin_ , she thinks. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I really do," Daniel confirms. "You're a beautiful and talented young woman, princess. Despite all you've been through, you still are the kind and cheerful girl I've always loved. You found a new family, one that's beyond anyone's expectations, and your boyfriend is a nice young man who treats you with respect and would gift you the moon if you asked him to. I can't dream of a better place for you to be in right now."

"It wouldn't be the same without you though."

Daniel doesn't argue, just smiles down at her. He knows very well how much she loves him and needs him in her life. She doesn't have to say more. However, she rests her head against his shoulder and adds, "I'm glad you moved in with us. I didn't realize how much I wanted it until now."

His arm wraps around her shoulders, and he kisses her head when she snuggles closer in his arms, breathing him in, his familiar scent bringing back memories.

A picnic in a meadow after a horseback riding lesson.

Ice cream with Daniel and Daddy after school.

An afternoon spent doing her homework in Daddy's office, overhearing him and Daniel discussing business matters with employees in the hallway.

Looking through family albums, all snuggled together on the couch, drinking hot milk and eating cookies.

Daniel's soft voice brings Regina back to Earth, washing the memories away, but his words remind her that they are making new ones. "I'm glad too, princess. We're going to have a good life here, all of us."

Regina smiles, but inside, she can't help but feel doubtful. She wants this so bad, this new, happy life with Robin and his family. However, there's this tiny,  _tiny_  voice in her head whispering to her the things she's yet to share with Daniel. A fear that has consumed her since it was brought up a few days ago. He's the only one who can truly understand.

After a moment, Regina takes a deep breath and swallows hard. When she speaks again, her tone has entirely changed, comes out concerned and thoughtful.

"I only hope Mother won't be opposed to signing over custody to you."

Daniel stiffens. Regina knows that he hates Cora, always has, and that her mother felt the same way about him. That's never been a secret to anyone in the family. And that's exactly the reason why Regina dreads her reaction.

"We'll deal with her when the time comes, Regina. We always have. She's not going to win this battle."

"I hope you're right, Daniel. I really do."

xxx

He feels it Thursday morning, a tickle in the back of his throat and a dry cough. They pay no mind to it, but by the end of the day when he comes back home from school, Robin is feverish, beads of sweat clinging to his forehead, his body trembling.

Edith urges him to go to bed early, and he disappears without even a hint of protest, something unusual for him. When Regina checks up on him before going to bed, he's out for the night, exhausted.

His attempt to go to school the next morning is a complete failure. After Edith's promise that she's going to take Robin to the doctor, Daniel drives Regina to school, where she spends the day with her friends, filling them in on the situation when she receives a text assuring her it's nothing more than a virus. Robin will be fine after a few days of rest. With that reassuring knowledge, Regina can finally focus on getting through her day and really pay attention in class.

That afternoon, Regina finds him in bed, half asleep, but he finds enough strength to have a conversation with her about her day, lying about feeling better when she can clearly see that he's still coughing his lungs out and suffering from the occasional fever spikes.

She spends the evening with his parents and Daniel watching one of those old western movie, one she barely pays attention to as she misses Robin's presence more than anything else. Even the comfort of Edith's arms around her isn't enough.

So, before going to bed, Regina stops by his bedroom again, stays next to him for a few minutes, caressing his forehead, watching him sleep for as long as she can. It's  _her_  turn. The thought causes her to smile, aware of the fact that he always lingers a bit longer after she falls asleep, and today the roles are reversed. As she gently slides her hand through his blond locks, making sure not to wake him up, the goosebumps flare on her skin and take her breath away, causing Regina to close her eyes in order to savor the feeling. Truly, she's never felt what she's feeling for Robin with anyone else,  _that,_  she's certain of.

On Saturday she wakes up a bit late, well, later than usual. Robin is still sick, she heard him cough several times during the night. But he joins her downstairs to have breakfast, is greeted with a worried look from his mother, her hand touching his forehead to check his temperature. The older woman breathes a sigh of relief as finally, her palm isn't met with scorching skin.

"I'm thirsty," Robin's voice is raspy, and just saying a few words triggers a cough fit that shakes his whole body.

Edith rubs his back soothingly, waves a hand in his hair. Daniel and Tom are watching him as if he's about to faint, almost ready to support him in case he really does.

Regina jumps off her seat and heads for the fridge, grabbing the orange juice and pouring him a large glass, then handing it to him, waiting until he nods before releasing it. It seems to ease the tingling a little, because Robin empties the glass in one go and sighs contently when he's done, smiling -not his usual smile, but it's something- at her. But the blue in his eyes is more clouded than usual, and his face wears the signs of the exhaustion that comes with being sick.

"Eat something, Robin," Tom recommends. "You need your strength."

"I need to stop being sick," Robin mutters, to which Tom only rolls his eyes.

Regina and Daniel exchange a frown. Since when is Robin so… grumpy?

Edith answers their silent question before they ask. "Robin's always in an awful mood when he's sick. He hates it."

"Do you know anyone who loves it?" Her son replies harshly.

"No, but I know someone who needs to watch his tone," Edith's voice stays warm and motherly despite the sarcasm she received. "Take a shower after breakfast, it should help you feel better."

"If you say so." Is the only answer he gives her, and then the rest of breakfast goes by quietly, with Regina rubbing Robin's back and him trying his best to suppress the cough fits that shake his chest regularly.

He returned to bed a while ago, claiming that he doesn't want to bother them with his awful mood. Regina has been studying in the living room for hours now, finishing her homework, then practicing for the SATs. The exam date is getting closer, and everytime she thinks about it she's completely terrified. If she gets a good score, she'll have more chances to go to the college of her choice and escape this town for good.

But as much as she wants to keep studying, her headache is too intense, she needs a break. Letting out a loud sigh, she wipes her face with her hand and closes her books.

Tom catches it, looks up from the book he's reading.

"Everything ok?"

Regina relaxes her face a bit when she meets his eyes. "Yes. I just have a strong migraine that won't go away."

He points to a drawer in the kitchen. "There's some Excedrin in there if you want."

Regina thanks him and rises on her feet, pouring herself a large glass of water before opening the drawer and grabbing the medication.

"Honey?"

The girl turns to face Edith, the woman coming downstairs and joining her in the kitchen.

"Robin's still asleep. I planned to bake some sweets for this afternoon. Since you're finished studying, do you want to help me?"

"Of course!" The girl replies excitedly. The prospect of spending some quality time with Edith delights her. Robin's mother is everything Cora never was, or will be. Loving, affectionate, comforting, an excellent cook, warm, eager to spend time with her and teach her new things. "Just let me go put my books away and I'm all yours."

She comes back with her hair up in a ponytail, and her sleeves rolled up, clasping her hands together with enthusiasm. The prospect of this new activity has tempered her migraine more effectively than any meds could have.

"I'm ready! What are we baking?"

Edith points to the ingredients she already took out. "Apple turnovers."

Growing up, Henry always tried to teach Regina how to do things by herself, to which Cora constantly protested, claiming that her daughter was too refined to do house chores.  _What's the point of learning how to cook when there are maids you can pay to do it for you?_  She'd often say, her words cutting through the small bubble of comfort Henry had helped create around his daughter. So her experience only consists of stolen moments between her father and herself while Cora was out, or while they were in her cousin's apartment.

But today's different.

With expert advise and a motherly tone, Edith guides her through every step. Regina makes the dough from scratch, cuts the apples and turns them into apple sauce. She listens carefully to everything Edith has to say, enjoying herself tremendously, her thirst for knowledge and desire for a female role model stronger than ever. This moment, as simple as it is, warms her heart. It's everything she's always wanted, but was deprived of by her own mother.

As soon as they close the oven door, Tom's deep voice breaks their bubble of comfort.

"A word of advice, make sure that they don't burn."

"You're one to talk!" Edith retorts, mechanically wiping her hands on her apron. "Regina showed stronger baking abilities in the last hour than you or our son ever have."

"I never said we were great cooks," Tom replies with an innocent shrug.

"And thank God for that, because that would be the biggest lie."

Regina observes the exchange in silence, wary at first, then more relaxed when she catches the amusement in the tone of their voices. Something must have definitely happened, and she has a feeling she will soon learn what it was.

Almost as if on cue, Edith soon realizes her confusion, and she starts explaining, not without shooting an amused glance at her husband. "Once, back in London, I was spending the evening with some of my friends and didn't have time to prepare anything for them. Robin and Tom decided that, instead of ordering take-out like they were used to, they should improve their cooking skills. Believe it or not, but what was supposed to be a simple pasta became a giant fire in the kitchen."

Regina's jaw drops, her eyes widening in shock as Tom bursts out laughing.

"One of my best and worst memories with my son."

"Well, don't even dare approach this kitchen," Edith warns. "It's brand new and I have every intention to keep it like this."

Her arm wraps around Regina's shoulder, leading her outside the kitchen.

"Would you be a dear and go tell Daniel and Robin to come down here? I'm sure they'll be excited to try your very first apple turnovers."

Regina hugs Edith tightly, breathes out a sincere  _thank you_  in her ear, and drops a kiss to her cheek before rushing upstairs.

She knocks on Daniel's door gently, and waits for his invitation before entering his room. She finds him in front of his computer, earphones on, his face reminding her of the one he wore when he was working for her father, extremely focused. She remembers those happy times, and how she often spied discreetly on him and her father while they worked; drinking in their words, in total admiration for the two men who used to make her whole world.

"Am I disturbing you?" She whispers.

Daniel holds his finger in a silent motion for her to wait, gesturing to his headphones.

"Alright, you'll receive the contract later this week with the changes we agreed on... Yes… It's my pleasure, Mr. Darling… Good evening to you too."

It takes him another couple of seconds before hanging up, Regina quietly observing his furrowed brow quickly scanning the screen, fingers typing fast.

When Daniel looks up at her, his face has changed entirely, his eyes bright and his grin wide, his features more relaxed.

"What's up, princess?"

"Evening?" She frowns.

Daniel chuckles. "A british client. It's currently past 9pm for him right now."

Regina's eyes widen, "9pm on a Saturday? Shouldn't he be at home?"

"Probably, but he's a hard worker. From what I understand, he's always the first one in and the last one to leave work. And we're a bit behind on our schedule, so we have to catch up."

Regina shakes her head, astonished, but then she remembers evenings when Daddy barely made it in time to wish her a goodnight. Well, if she really does want to work in trading, this will probably happen to her too.

"No rest, even on weekends, huh?" She tells him with a shy smile, strolling to his desk.

"Even less now that I'm here," Daniel admits. "But you know, I never count how many hours I spend working, not even when I worked for Henry's company."

"I know." Regina bounces from one foot to the other, biting the side of her cheek. "Can I convince you to take a break, though? Or do you still have too much work left to do?"

Daniel lifts a curious eyebrow. "Depends. What's the reason?"

Regina's face illuminates with pride when she declares. "Edith and I baked some apple turnovers. I was hoping I could talk you into abandoning your work for a little while and come downstairs to taste them with us."

Daniel lifts an interested eyebrow. "You baked apple turnovers yourself?"

"With Edith's help, yes." Regina blushes, feeling like the little girl she used to be when he and Daddy would congratulate her for accomplishing something new.

Her cousin gets up quickly, and joins her. "I can't wait to try them! I'm sure they're delicious! And you're right," he adds, massaging his neck. "I could use a break."

Regina follows him into the hallway, but stops at the top of the stairs when he begins climbing down.

"I'm going to drag Robin out of bed. Be there in a minute."

Daniel strolls away with a smile, and Regina turns around, reaching Robin's bedroom and presses her ear against his door. Not a sound coming from the other side of it. He must be sleeping. Again. This virus is really wearing him out.

She carefully and silently opens the door, peeking inside to, as expected, find her boyfriend snoring, sprawled out on his belly, the trashcan full of tissues, and his glass of water empty. She takes a moment, watches him sleep again. Since he fell sick, she has been able to do this more often, observe him freely, realizing how lucky she is, how deeply she cares for him. It overwhelms her whenever he takes her in his arms, the intensity of her feelings coursing through her heart and body at a simple physical contact, the butterflies invading her belly, the goosebumps flaring on her skin every time their eyes meet.

Regina sits next to him, her hand reaching for his head, weaving through his blond hair, stopping at his nape and squeezing softly as she whispers his name.

"Hey, Robin..." He's out cold, unresponsive, so she speaks louder. "Robin, wake up."

When he sighs and whines, moving under her touch and pressing his head against her leg, she smiles, bends forward and peppers his temple and cheek with kisses. "Come on, sleeping beauty," She teases. "It's time to get up."

She knows he's awake when his hand closes over her thigh, his lips pressing a weak kiss to her knee. She gives him a moment to wake up, to recover from his foggy state, and cuddles him tenderly. She loves moments like this, revels in how good it makes her feel. Intimate moments with Robin are always sweet and tender, full of kind gestures and loving caresses. And for once, she can take care of him instead of the other way around. So she keeps up the slow scratching at his scalp, the light brushes on his cheek, the soft kisses on his forehead.

"Hey," He begins, his voice raspy. Speaking triggers a cough fit, one that has him curling up in a ball against her, gripping her tighter with each shake of his ribcage, while Regina envelops him with her arms as if she were a shield protecting him from his illness.

It subsides, leaves Robin breathing heavily, his eyelids barely open, sniffling and wiping his face with his hand.

"How do you feel?" Regina asks despite the obvious.

"Like crap."

Yeah, the obvious, indeed…

"Better now that you are here," Robin adds after clearing his throat and blowing his nose, his head finding her lap and sighing contently once he's thrown the tissue to the floor, arms wrapping around her thighs and waist.

Regina can't suppress a grin, affectionately kisses his head, unwilling to break the contact between them. Damn, she needs him so much now, Robin has become her oxygen and the medication during her moments of sorrow. She can't even begin to imagine what would happen if she were to lose him.

"Maybe my apple turnovers will help?" She suggests with an arched eyebrow and a smirk he can't see.

Robin freezes in her arms, his barely opened eyes squinting against the light, looking up with a furrowed, but interested brow.

" _Your_  apple turnovers?"

She hums as she nods and smiles, fingers caressing his cheek.

"Your mother taught me how to make them. We figured you'd appreciate a snack this afternoon, and that it would pull  _you_  out of bed." She glances around her. "This room is a virus' nest. You need some fresh air if you want to get better."

"That's  _very_  interesting." He succeeds in using a slightly cheerful tone. "Can't wait to try them."

Robin begins to push on his hands to straighten up, but he falls back to her arms with a loud groan.

"Just a minute."

Regina envelops him in an embrace again "Of course. Take your time." She won't complain about spending more time with him snuggled against her.

Apple turnovers can wait a few more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter : The gun


	30. The gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Sorry it took so long to update, my betas' lives and my own have been quite hectic over the last months, so we did everything we could. A huge thank you to all of them for their great job and patience to correct my many mistakes. And thank you to those of you who keeps reading despite the wait between updates, and who leave detailed reviews. Don't hesitate to tell me if this update was worth the wait or not XD

 

* * *

"I'll see you guys in an hour."

Robin waves to Alan and Zelena, and leans down to kiss Regina's forehead, instantly smiling at her bright and happy face.

Grabbing the bag carrying his bow, he turns his back to his friends and heads for the training field.

Life is good now.

Between their new group of friends and his blossoming relationship with Regina, their small routine has turned into something else, something better. Every day is different and more entertaining.

Watching Regina in the middle of a discussion with Alan and Zelena, radiant, instead of alone, focused on a book while waiting by the stands, is a wonderful picture.

They thought that two would be enough for them, but they finally realized how important their friends have become to them and the happiness they bring to their lives. They even confessed the existence of their relationship to the group, a revelation that really didn't come as a surprise to anyone.

"Hello, Robin. How are you today?" His PE teacher interrupts his train of thought.

"Very good, Mr. Booth. It's the perfect weather for an archery lesson. No wind and good light," he replies cheerfully, and starts setting everything up.

"Indeed. Maybe this way you'll be able to focus only on keeping your left arm straight." Mr. Booth replies with a wink.

Robin looks up from his bow and grins sheepishly. "Right. Bad habits are hard to break."

"You're an excellent archer, Robin. But improve this, and I have no doubt that your shots will become perfect."

Robin positions himself, in perfect alignment to the target, and notches an arrow. For the next few minutes he pays close attention to his left arm, making sure he holds his bow long enough before lowering his arm after releasing his arrow. His shots improve at the same time as the gesture imprints on his habits, punctuating the encouragement and applause of his friends in the stands.

He glances at them regularly, always finding a beaming and enthusiastic Regina happily talking with Zelena and Alan, sometimes pointing at him. Lately, they haven't had time to practice archery together, but he plans on fixing that during summer holidays.

It's a bright day, and everything is perfect.

Perfect until Robin turns his head to check on them once again, and he notices Regina getting up to follow the officers escorting her that day. He glances at Zelena and Alan who perplexedly eye them walk away.

Robin stops, keeps looking at Regina's shadow until she disappears behind the gym building with the two police officers. She seemed surprised, and that doesn't sit well with him.

"Robin?" Mr. Booth calls, trying to get his attention when he doesn't fire his next arrow.

But Robin is too preoccupied to pay attention to his teacher. Instead, he lowers his bow, barely glancing at the man as he heads towards his friends.

He has practically left the field already when he hears his teacher's voice, reminding him that class has not ended and that he doesn't have permission to leave, but Robin doesn't stop.

Something seems off about this situation, there's a knot forming his stomach, and a voice inside his head shouting at him to check what's happening.

Alan and Zelena meet him halfway, noticing his distress, and he asks immediately. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Alan replies with a shrug. "They whispered something in Regina's ear and then she followed them."

"But something was weird," Zelena adds. "They were behaving strangely."

"How so?"

"I can't exactly explain what it was," Zelena admits, nervously biting her lower lip. "But it was different than usual."

"And Regina? Did she act differently?"

"I can't tell," The redhead says. "She seemed preoccupied when they talked to her, but if there was something wrong, she would tell us, wouldn't she?"

Robin doesn't answer, gaze fixed upon where Regina disappeared to, a rush of anguish filling him, his heartbeat quickening.

"I don't like this. Those two are new, the cops protecting us aren't supposed to separate us without an explanation."

"Perhaps they had new information about the trial?" Alan suggests.

"Then they would have called Daniel or my parents. One of them always has to be with us when the police gives us new information about the case. Something's wrong."

Robin starts running towards the building, closely followed by his friends. Mr. Booth isn't far behind, having realized that something serious must be happening for Robin to just up and leave the shooting range without so much as an explanation.

Meanwhile, Robin races towards the end of the building, desperately, his chest tightening with every passing second, throat squeezing with anxiety and lack of air, and when he finally reaches his destination, he freezes.

And faces an unexpected nightmare.

Regina is firmly held by one of the two agents - the woman, whose hand covers her mouth to muffle her screams, while her partner presses down a knife against her throat. The terror and panic in Regina's eyes are the second thing Robin notices. Her struggle to remain strong and stoic is obvious, but the tears gathering in her eyes betray her.

"Now, be a nice girl and follow us willingly, or there will be consequences."

Robin's blood runs cold. This is exactly what they were afraid of.

After several relatively quiet months, Regina's mother and stepfather managed to get to her, and in the worst possible way. There is absolutely no doubt in his mind that they are behind this.

But that's not what matters right now. Guided by his fear, Robin reacts without thinking, and takes several steps in their direction.

" _Hey_!" He calls out loudly, catching their attention. "Let her go!"

Three pair of eyes turn to him, and if adrenaline is the only thing that keeps Robin standing, it also makes his heart pound violently against his chest when he faces Regina's terrified eyes.

_I'm staying right here, I'm not going anywhere. I promise._

_You will stay with me?_

_Until the end._

Memories of a previous situation hit him like a brick as he gazes deeply into Regina's dark orbs, and he clenches his fists as his anger grows.

"Don't get in our way, kid. If she follows us nicely, no one will get hurt." The man, declares, his knife still under Regina's chin.

"I won't tell you again," Robin threatens, clenching his fists. " _Leave_.  _Her_.  _Alone_."

"Or what? You're not in a position to negotiate."

Mr. Booth has joined them now, and is quick to catch up on the situation and truly understand what's going on.

He raises a hand and speaks calmly, despite his shaky voice. "You can't take her with you. The police will find you and you will end up behind bars for the rest of your life."

" _We_ are the police," Mendell gloats. "We know exactly how to avoid them."

The woman starts to step back, dragging Regina with her towards the exit.

As soon as he realizes that they're about to escape, fear and anger overtake Robin, seizing him in his gut and making him lose all common sense. He rushes to Greg Mendell, tackling him to the ground with all his strength. The knife flies out of his hand, and Robin straightens, lets himself be guided by his rage, his fist violently meeting the officer's cheek. But the pain that spreads through his hand stops him immediately, and those few seconds of inattention are enough to give the officer a window of opportunity to stand up and hit him in the face, pushing him back to the ground and grabbing him by the neck.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Shouts reach Robin's ears before another punch hits him, making him lose all awareness of what is going on around him, everything but the pain invading him and resonating in his head, and the bitter and coppery taste of blood in his mouth.

Mr. Booth tries to intervene, yelling, "Stop it!" but is violently repelled by the angry man. Shouts arise from all around, like a cacophony that envelopes Robin and brings him back to reality for a split second.

Officer Mendell had let him go, and is now struggling with his teacher, who, in his turn, is trying to put a fair distance between them and his student.

"That's enough!" An authoritative voice says, louder and firmer than the others, immediately stopping the scene.

When he looks up, Robin realizes that the nightmare is far from being over. The woman stares at them, the barrel of her gun pressed against Regina's temple.

As if to strengthen her already more than obvious threat, she looks them in the face, pushing the gun even harder, making Regina, whose tears are barely held back, shudder.

"If anyone else tries to play the hero,  _she dies_." She's threatening to pull the trigger, keeping the crowd of students that has formed around them away.

If anyone was tempted to intervene, her threat has now deterred them all. Faced with silence, she gives them a sinister smile, then takes a look at her colleague.

"Greg, we're leaving.  _Now_."

The man does not ask for anything, but gets up and walks in her direction.

Robin's eyes meet Regina's, terrified, as she desperately grabs the arm wrapped around her neck, trying in vain to free herself and stand up while being dragged towards the exit.

"I  _beg_ you!" Mr. Booth calls when he realizes the determination behind the officer's behavior. "She's just a child."

"It doesn't matter," she bites. "We will get the job done."

Robin looks with horror at his friend who is struggling to stand up, so shaken by what is happening to her that she is about to collapse. He can see the despair in her posture, her face, despite her now closed eyes, in the way her trembling hands try to pull at the officer's arm.

He has no idea what he should do. What he  _can_  do.

And the knowledge tears him apart, for he's broken his promise to protect Regina. He may very well be about to witness the kidnapping of the girl he loves, or worse, her  _murder_ , and his hands are tied.

_Bang!_

The gunshot is followed by a deep silence as the crowd that has formed around them holds its breath, motionless and stunned, eyes fixed on Regina and the police officer who is still holding her gun to the girl's head.

A split second later, the officer's body falls to the floor, blood heavily flowing from her head, as a  _"Tamara, no!"_ is shouted by Officer Mendell.

The man begins rushing towards her, but is stopped in his tracks by a gun held in his direction.

"Don't move, Greg!" Detective Humbert threatens, moving in his direction. "It's over."

Mendell looks around, seeking a way out, until he realizes that several officers and Detective Swan have surrounded him, weapons in hand.

Meanwhile, Regina is still standing, shocked, paralyzed, her hands hanging in the air where she was holding her attacker's arm a moment earlier.

As a few seconds pass, Regina emerges from her daze, and discovers the lifeless body behind her along with her blouse and face covered in blood.

Robin rushes towards her and before she realizes she's falling, he picks her up in his arms, breaking her fall as she drops to her knees. He wipes the blood off her cheeks with his sleeve, then guides her face into the hollow of his neck with a shaky hand, rocking her when she starts to cry.

Regina lets herself go, shouting her distress, her fear, her anguish, letting the adrenaline escape through her hot tears. Her fingers cling to his shirt, his chest, his shoulders, his back, her entire body shaking against his own.

She is unable to calm down and, honestly, Robin is also struggling to control his emotions. Although he tries to resist, he cannot suppress the tears of relief that fall down his cheeks as he places kiss after kiss against her temple, where the barrel of the gun had been pressed. He hugs her so tightly that he fears he might be hurting her, but she just hugs him even tighter.

He ignores how long they stay like this, in the middle of the courtyard, students staring at them with bewildered eyes. Whether they believed Regina's story or not, the truth has now been exposed for everyone to see.

She wasn't lying.

She was right to be afraid.

And they were assholes for treating her the way they did.

Standing a few feet away Zelena is quietly crying into Alan's arms, respectfully giving them space in this moment of intimacy.

"Robin?"

He looks up when he hears his teacher's wobbly voice, and feels someone squatting down next to them before putting a hand on his shoulder.

Detective Swan.

"Robin, are you two alright?"

Regina chokes on a sob, so Robin cups the back of her head, tenderly brushing her hair, while he suppresses a dry chuckle. Is she kidding? Do they look alright? Do they look like they're even  _close_ to being alright?

His first instinct is to yell at the inspector, to unleash all of his rage, his fear, his  _anger_ , to shout at her to go to hell since she's clearly incapable of identifying traitors within her own department.

But he can't.

Regina is a mess and needs him, and he's exhausted, drained of all his energy. His last bits of strength come from his love for Regina, from the urgent and intense need to protect her and keep her safe from everything and everyone around them.

He swallows dryly and glances past the dead officer to see officer Mendell being handcuffed by Detective Humbert.

"Why are you here?" He asks with a raspy voice. "How did you know?"

"I called them," Alan admits shakily. "When you went after Regina, I thought maybe it was worth reporting it to the police. Given the situation, I decided to risk a possible false alarm."

Robin breathes, giving a warm and grateful smile to his friend. His ' _Thank you, Alan_ ' is the most sincere he's ever voiced to anyone, the gratitude he feels for his friends reaching another level. Because Alan's intuition probably saved Regina's life.

Detective Swan tries to catch Regina's gaze, but the brunette's face stays pressed against Robin's body.

She's now breathing deeply into his neck, attempting to pull herself together. Her whole body is still shaking, and leaning completely against his own, as if all of her strength had left her. His fingers caress her cheek, his lips find her forehead for a gentle kiss while his other hand rubs her back in circles.

"It's okay, Regina. You're safe now. It's over."

"No, it's not," she answers bitterly while snuggling against him even more, clutching to his body like a lifeline, but glaring at the Detective. "I will  _never_  be safe. They managed to get to me despite your  _'so called'_  protection! If that didn't stop them, nothing will."

"I'm sorry, Regina," the blonde detective offers. "I truly am. We will find out how this happened, I swear. I know you have a hard time believing this, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure they never hurt you again."

While Robin remains silent, struck by the memory of an identical promise made several months ago, he cannot help but think that ' _again',_ is the main problem in the detective's sentence.

It takes some time for Regina to recover from the shock and be able to get up. It takes Robin the same amount of time to recover, even if he doesn't show it, even if he pretends everything is fine, for Regina's sake. Because she's the only one who matters right now; not his fear, not his shock, not his pain. Just her.

When they do, the crowd of students that had formed around them has already disappeared, sent back to their respective classrooms while waiting to go home. Amongst them, Alan and Zelena who reluctantly followed behind.

Regina and Robin are taken to Dean Amerline's office, who's currently talking with the detectives to try to understand how one of his students, one who is supposed to be under police protection, almost got killed by the officers on school grounds in front of other students.

The Detectives are apologetic, but provide no answer.

Regina clings to Robin, concern washing over his face as she takes in the bruises and bloody lip. Her fingers hover over the wounds, her brow knitting together.

"Does it hurt a lot?" She whispers.

His hand cups her cheek and leads her gaze to his. "It could be worse."

"I never wanted you to get hurt."

He grabs her hand and presses it against his chest. "I told you, we're in this together. I don't have any regrets. It gave us the time we needed to get you out of there."

She's about to reply, but stops herself, instead sighs deeply, and presses her forehead to his. "Hold me close."

And so he does.

Their statements are taken at school because Regina categorically refuses to go to the police station. She claims that she needs to go home, that she wants to be left alone, that she needs a little peace now. Her voice is weak and broken, still frightened, but leaves no room for discussion, and the detectives have no choice but to obey, especially when they notify Daniel and he gives them strict orders to respect Regina's requests until he arrives.

"Here, drink something," Mrs. Dragondale says as she hands them two glasses of water.

The teacher watches them with concern, finding comfort in this warmth and kindness they aren't used to.

"I took this from the first aid kit," she says, handing them some gauze and an ice pack. "Apply this on your wounds, Robin."

"Thank you."

The door then opens, showing Daniel scanning the room until he sees Regina. With no consideration for the other adults in the room, he rushes towards her, and she takes refuge in his arms immediately, sighing in relief.

"Hello, princess." He soothes her in a soft voice, while cuddling her. "I'm here." When they clearly hear her fighting a new wave of sobs, Daniel whispers in her ear. "Take a deep breath, Regina. Calm down."

His gaze turns to Robin, and Daniel extends his hand in his direction, palming his neck and frowning at the bruises on his face.

"How did that happen?"

Still a little stunned, but relieved to finally be able to give up his brave face, Robin answers. "I... I fought with one of them."

"I'll ask the doctor to come by the house."

"There's no need," Robin argues. "I'm fine, they're just bruises."

"Allow me to make sure of that." Daniel insists, rubbing his back firmly, then declaring with a reassuring tone that gives Robin the comfort he needs. "I'll take you home. Your mother is waiting for us there and your father is on his way. You need to rest."

Regina nods, resting her head against Daniel's shoulder but keeping her eyes fixed on Robin, reaching out to him. He grabs her hand tenderly and silently intertwines their fingers.

Daniel's presence lifts a weight off of Robin's shoulders, because he can finally drop the mask. Daniel will handle the situation, he'll take care of everything. At this moment, he couldn't be more grateful for his presence in their lives and for the attention he gives to his family.

"My lawyer and I will have some questions for you," Daniel addresses the detectives, his tone shifting from affection to irritation. "Once these two are safe and taken care of. Do not expect us to let you get away with this. What happened is unacceptable."

Before a detective has a chance to answer him, he turns to the teachers and Dean. "I don't believe I need to justify why Regina and Robin will be absent for a few days."

"Of course not, Mr. Colter." Mr. Amerline solemnly nods, thus showing his compassion. "We'll make sure they receive the notes they miss."

After a final word of support from their PE and Math teachers, Robin and Regina gather their belongings and leave the room with Daniel. The journey to the car is made in perfect silence, and apart from Daniel's call to inform Edith that they are on their way, no other words are spoken.

Edith and Tom are waiting for them on the porch, and rush to the car once Daniel has parked. They welcome them with long embraces that betray their inner state of mind, both shaken at the face of their son. If they try to hide it, Robin knows his parents well enough to recognize the fear and worry in their eyes, but also the relief of finding them relatively unharmed... minus his minor injuries.

Robin and Regina end up on the couch, each with a mug of hot chocolate drowning under a generous amount of whipped cream in their hands. Tom and Daniel went upstairs to discuss the situation in private, and Edith sat down in front of them. Robin rarely sees his mother in such a state, both worried and nervous but calm and, above all, determined. Her usual tenderness is still there, but it has given way to the strength of character necessary to manage this crisis as it should be.

"I called Dr. Hopper," she declares.

If Robin and his mother were expecting Regina to claim that she doesn't need to see her therapist, they are genuinely surprised to see the girl simply nod.

Still, Edith adds. "He believes an emergency session is required."

"I agree," Regina replies flatly, gaze fixed ahead.

Robin then feels his mother's eyes on him. "For the two of you."

Regina nods again, as if approving, but Robin frowns, confused. Why would  _he_ need a therapy session?

"Why me?" He asks.

His mother reaches for his knee. "Because it was a traumatic experience, honey. You shouldn't keep it all to yourself and let it consume you."

"But I don't-"

"She's right, Robin." Regina cuts him off gently, a hand finding his thigh and squeezing slightly.

He looks at her, and sees concern combined with tenderness and love, reminding him of his own feelings towards her, the need to protect her that came over him almost as soon as the day they met.

Her voice is even and calm, quiet, as she explains.

"I've been there before, and I thought that it was pointless, that he could never help me come back from the hell I was in and in which I locked myself in. The journey back isn't easy. Trust me,  _I know_. It will be so much simpler if you let him help you before you fall in the trap of your own thoughts, before you let these images invade your dreams, your life, like I did." Her brown eyes plunge so deep into his own that Robin feels like she can see directly into his soul. " _Talk to him_ , Robin. I promise you, it will help you feel better. Because I know that you've been affected by what happened as much as I have."

He looks down at her hand, brings it to his lips and kisses its back, gazing back at her.

"I was afraid to lose you."

Her free hand cups his cheek tenderly, and she tilts her head to the side, her long black hair cascading down her neck. Unaware that Edith has discreetly started walking away to give them privacy, as they're too caught up in each other, realizing that they're here,  _together_.

They didn't lose each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the next chapter: The recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the next chapter : The car


End file.
